ELDARYA MI PEQUEÑO SORTILEGIO (EzarelxErika)
by rouseandblue
Summary: Ezarel es obligado a tomar la forma de un pequeño niño gracias a un fallido deseo hecho a una poderosa hechicera. Al no poder valerse por sí mismo, acepta la compañía de Erika para encontrar a esta misteriosa mujer y romper el sortilegio, pero hay un límite de tiempo, si no podría pasar algo peor ¿cuál es el más ferviente deseo del elfo?
1. 1:Sortilegio

**Sortilegio**

 **Bien aquí mi primer fic en esta plataforma, espero no decepcionar** **(** **≧◡≦)**

— **O —**

—¡¿Te gusta Ezarel?! —se escucharon los gritos de dos chicas asombradas.

—bueno…s-si me gusta…ya sé que debo de estar loca para que me haya fijado en él…pero no es como si pudiera evitarlo—avergonzada reafirmaba lo dicho Erika, aquella faelinne de cabellos castaños la cual les había confiado su mayor secreto a dos de sus amigas, Alajea y Karen.

Estas se miraron entre sí algo estupefactas, nunca se les había cruzado por la cabeza que ella llegase a fijarse en ese elfo burlón que en muchas ocasiones también solía ser borde.

—no deberías—expuso la sirena con preocupación mientras Karen solo bajó la mirada.

—ya lo sé, no soy correspondida en lo más mínimo...además no tengo la intención de decírselo, solo me haría sufrir, también estoy segura que me alejaría de su lado si se entera y no quiero que eso pase —les dio la espalda de forma decaída y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la fuente con forma de piano que estaba frente a ella, miro fijamente como el agua azul caía a cierto ritmo, el color le hizo recordar a la persona de la que hablan y un suspiro se escapó de su pecho.

Detrás las otras dos chicas se entristecieron por la situación, el elfo era un chico muy difícil y al parecer ese no era el único problema al amar a ese personaje, pero ya no tenía caso atormentar el corazón de su amiga, era solo el destino el cual se había encargado de jugar con el corazón de una dulce joven, asi se acercaron a ella y entre ambas la abrazaron con fuerza para tratar de consolarla bajo aquel cielo soleado que se postraba sobre aquel mundo mágico.

—

Era un día perfecto para una misión, la cual se llevaba a cabo a muchos kilómetros del CQ por tres líderes de guardia.

—¿ustedes creen que sea confiable la información que le llegó a Miko? —preguntaba el vampiro azabache el cual iba justo en medio de sus dos camaradas.

—nada perdemos con confirmar, si tenemos suerte y es verdad, tendremos la oportunidad de abrir un portal para reabastecernos— expuso el de cabello largo y albino mientras hacía a un lado las hierbas que se posaban a su paso con uno de sus brazos.

—sería increíble ver a una bruja con vida después de tanto ¿creen que acceda a concedernos lo que le pidamos?

—pues ya veremos Ez —suspiró el de la sombra, no sabían si las cosas saldrían como ellos querían.

Los tres se encontraban inspeccionando un bosque profundo, se había dado el aviso de que ahí se albergaba a una mujer con poderes ancestrales, una bruja. Estas criaturas eran muy difíciles de encontrar puesto que sus poderes eran vastos y maravillosos, si se tenía la fortuna de dar con una de ellas la persona podría obtener lo que su corazón más anhelaba, solo había que tener cuidado con lo que se deseaba.

Para los chicos el tiempo transcurría lento y pesado, el camino parecía no dar frutos, solo dejaba ver árboles frondosos de apariencia fantástica por todo el lugar; entonces llego la tarde, esto hizo que los tres se dieran por vencidos ya que no faltaba mucho para que empezará a oscurecer.

—¡de seguro era todo mentira! ¡No entiendo como Miko fue a creer en solo un rumor! —Ezarel pegaba con una vara a las hojas de las plantas que lo rodeaban como si se desquitara con ellas.

—teníamos que cerciorarnos, no podíamos dejar pasar esta información a pesar de la posibilidad de que solo fuera un rumor— Nevra también se escuchaba frustrado.

—se hizo el esfuerzo —Valkyon miro a su alrededor —no habrá opción que seguir buscando los ingredientes para abrir el portal como de costumbre —suspiró pesado.

—¡ya hay que regresar, tengo hambre y se nos acabó la comida! —recriminó el elfo antes de dar marcha atrás, pero justo al pasar en medio de sus compañeros el piso crujió.

—¡AAAAAHHH! —gritaron fuerte hasta que estrepitosamente se estrellaron en el suelo.

Después de esto solo el eco de pequeñas piedras y polvo caer se escuchaba entre la oscuridad, seguido de los quejidos de los tres por el golpe que se habían llevado.

—¿donde... estamos? —preguntó el de cabello azul tratando de sentarse, parpadeo varias veces para asimilar imagen, pero solo vio oscuridad cosa que lo extrañó.

—¡PERDÍ MI OTRO OJO! ¡PERDÍ MI OTRO OJO! ¡NO VEO NADA!

—cálmate Nevra solo caímos en una especie de gruta subterránea —le hablo el de la obsidiana al de la sombra para tranquilizar su aparente paranoia.

—emm... ya lo sabía... solo los estaba probando

—¡sí cómo no! —farfulla el duende con molestia rodando los ojos enseguida se estremeció al sentir lo frio y húmedo de la zona.

Inmediatamente algo llamó la atención del trío, poco a poco aquella especie de cueva se empezó a iluminar con fuegos ardientes que aparecieron flotando en las esquinas, una mujer se mostró frente a estos, de ropas largas que la cubrían al completo, la vestimenta era de colores oscuros y opacos pareciendo algo vieja, sus manos se veían arrugadas dejando ver que la persona que se encontraba debajo de todos esos trapos era de avanzada edad, su cabello largo y muy alborotado impedía que se viera su rostro, entonces alarmados al ver aquella peculiar figura se levantaron rápidamente a la defensiva, no sabían de quien se trataba

—bienvenidos sean líderes de CG, los estaba esperando —una sonrisa se instanció en lo poco que se veía de su cara y los chicos se miraron entre sí notando que estaban pensando lo mismo, era la bruja que tanto estaban buscando.

De la nada la cueva se llenó de muebles, cuadros, cortinas y plantas las cuales decoraron las paredes rocosas dándole aún aura acogedora y cálida, pero esto no pareció importarle mucho a los recién llegados, sabían que las brujas tenían poderes interesantes.

—siéntense que no muerdo —indicó esta sonriente mostrando con su brazo un acogedor sillón enorme para que los invitados descansaran.

Riendo socarronamente el vampiro hizo lo propio sin hacerse del rogar a lo que los otros dieron un respingo, había que tener mucho cuidado ya que no se sabía que tretas podría guardar la contraria, pero para su sorpresa no ocurrió nada extraordinario cuando este tomo lugar en el mueble, así que no muy convencidos hicieron compañía al de la sombra.

—veo que está al tanto de que veníamos en su búsqueda así que iremos al grano ¿está dispuesta a cumplir nuestra demanda? —Valkyon como era de esperarse fue al grano, mostrando su característica expresión calma.

—así es, yo les cumpliré el mayor anhelo que tenga su corazón…el que pase al frente conmigo tendrá que tener bien marcado en su interior el deseo por el que vinieron hasta aquí —la bruja hizo aparecer un báculo en su mano derecha invitando con su otra mano a que solo uno de ellos pasara adelante.

—¡yo iré! —dijo con confianza el vampiro haciendo el amago por levantarse del sillón.

—¡NOOOOOOO! —los otros los regresaron a su lugar.

—conociéndote, tu corazón es capaz de pedir a cientos de chicas que alimenten tu ego —recrimina el elfo y Valkyon asiente en silencio—mejor que valla Valk.

—¿quien? ¿El chico que su vida es su pequeña rata? también lo creo capaz de pedir un mazo poderoso para sus batallas —se quejó el vampiro

—evidentemente Ezarel tampoco es el indicado por obvias razones—Valkyon desvía la mirada.

—¿cómo que por obvias razones Valk? Explícame que quisiste decir con eso

—pedirías tanta miel como para inundar el CQ, además de que tal vez podrías hacernos infeliz la vida a todos solo por diversión —respondió Nevra y Valkyon asiente con la cabeza.

Ezarel rodó los ojos con fastidio, sus colegas lo apreciaban, pero lo conocían muy bien y sabían que su carácter complicado era problemático para muchos, entonces solo se cruzó de brazos.

—¿ya decidieron quien de ustedes tres vendrá a pedirme su anhelado deseo? —la mujer se aproximó un poco a ellos.

—¡espere! es que como usted dijo, tenemos que tener mucho cuidado, no podemos dejar que nuestros más bajos anhelos nos impidan cumplir con nuestro objetivo —hablo el vampiro el cual se llevó una sorpresa al ver a la "hechicera" justo detrás de Ezarel, no se había percatado de aquel movimiento audaz.

—venga conmigo señor elfo, usted se encargará de dicho deseo —fue lo que dijo la bruja con una leve sonrisa antes de jalarlo con ella hacia adelante.

—¡espere! — Valkyon y Nevra se sobresaltaron siendo el último el más atemorizado.

—no se preocupen chicos, yo me concentrare completamente en nuestro objetivo.

Ante la confianza que emitía su compañero no objetaron, sabían que Ezarel era muy dedicado a su trabajo cuando quería y cumpliría con lo dicho, por ello solo asintieron mandándole una mirada expectante, reafirmando su confianza en él.

—entonces lo que yo quiero...

—¡espera! Tu no me lo tienes que decir—la bruja acerca su mano y con su dedo índice señala el pecho del elfo —si no tu corazón —agregó mientras un destello empezaba a emerger de la punta el cual se convirtió en una fuerte luz que cegó todo el lugar.

—

A la mañana siguiente se escuchaba alboroto por parte de Miko e integrantes de la guardia brillante en la puerta de CQ, Erika salió de su habitación y en el pasillo se encontró con Ykhar saliendo de la sala de cristal.

—¡hola Ykhar buenos días! ¿tú sabes que es lo que está ocurriendo allá afuera?

—¡Erika que tal! Al parecer los chicos regresaron de su misión

—¿pero porque tanto alboroto? otras veces han regresado de misiones y no hacen tanto escándalo por ello.

—sí, pero esta misión es especial, si el oráculo nos bendijo y tuvieron éxito podríamos abrir un portal para reabastecernos—ella se mostraba emocionada lo cual contagió a la faelinne.

—¡enserio! Entonces hay que ir a ver

Rápidamente Erika tomó de la mano a la brownie para arrastrarla con ella, no pudo evitar hacerse la esperanza de que tal vez podría regresar a su hogar, evidentemente no lo iba a pedir, pero si tenía suerte los de la guardia podrían ofrecer enviarla de vuelta. Cuando llegaron vieron que por delante estaba Miko.

—¡bien! ¡díganme! ¿qué pasó? —la kitsune cuestionaba a Valkyon mostrándose apresurada y ansiosa por las noticias.

Este se hizo a un lado para dar paso a Nevra que estaba detrás, en brazos llevaba a un pequeño faery, cabello azul y coleta, llevaba puesta la vestimenta de cierto elfo, pero del tamaño del menor, el adorable infante estaba dormido en el regazo del vampiro y al escuchar voces poco a poco abrió sus ojos grandes de color esmeralda.

—Nevra... ¿ya llegamos? —salió una dulce voz adormilada y de tono infantil.

El niño de alrededor de 5 años humanos se talló con sus pequeñas manos los ojos dejando a todos los presentes con la boca abierta. La kitsune al ver esto quedó helada y tragó con dificultad.

—por el oráculo... ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?

 **Muchas gracias por leer** **(-** **‿‿-)**


	2. 2:Responsable

**RESPONSABLE**

Algo había salido mal, Miko se fue con los líderes a la sala de cristal ya que había muchas cosas que dejar en claro. Erika no daba crédito, ver a Ezarel de esa manera era algo que no lograba asimilar en totalidad. ¿Cómo fue posible que se convirtiera en un niño? Ansiosa y preocupada se dispuso a regresar a su habitación esperando saber noticias después, pero en el camino se encontró con sus dos confidentes las cuales se aproximaron, Karen mostraba picardía en su sonrisa.

—¡Erika! no nos podemos quedar así nada más sin enterarnos de lo que sucedió—la vampiresa estaba emocionada.

—yo tengo miedo, si Miko nos descubre de nuevo nos mata—reprochó la sirena.

Erika solo asintió dando razón a Alajea haciendo que su curiosa compañera resoplara con molestia.

—que cobardes ¿dónde está el espíritu de aventura? —Les recriminó cruzando los brazos, durante unos instantes no les quitó los ojos de encima.

—lo siento Karen, pero yo no quiero problemas—Erika trató de seguir su camino.

—¡que crueles! van a dejar que me pierda el chisme del momento—hizo ojitos tiernos

La castaña y la sirena se miraron unos segundos, finalmente las dos sucumbieron ante la carita de gatito abandonado por lo que suspiraron mientras la vampiresa celebraba, ya tenía medidas a las chicas y sabía que con algo de presión las convencería.

Se dirigieron a la sala de cristal, al llegar se pegaron a la puerta para tratar de enterarse, afortunadamente los que estaban dentro se encontraban cerca de la salida permitiendo escuchar su conversación. Dentro la discusión estaba en su clímax.

—¡¿porque Ezarel tiene la apariencia de un niño?! —Miko estaba furiosa y desesperada.

—no lo sabemos, solo lo tocó y ¡puff! cuando vimos era un niño —excusaba Nevra.

—Lo único que dijo era que los niños siempre eran sinceros con sus sentimientos y con lo que querían y después desapareció —agregó Valkyon con su calma característica.

—¡sí!… esa bruja nos abandonó en medio de esa oscura cueva —finalizó el azabache irritado, al parecer las cosas habían sucedido de una manera tan inexplicable que ni ellos lo entendían.

Justo a un lado estaba Ezarel sentado con aspecto tranquilo, sus pies ya no podían tocar el suelo, colgaban al vacío, pequeños al igual que sus brazos y cuerpo que ocupaban poco espacio en aquella silla grande. Tal vez esto lo hacía sentir de la misma manera, ¡pequeño! conformándose con solo mirar la charla de adultos, no decía nada puesto que también no le apetecía. Miko se dio un golpe en la frente tratando de encontrar calma, mas no pudo, empezando a andar de un lado para otro desesperada. Finalmente optó por preguntar directamente al afectado.

—Ezarel ¿qué fue lo que pediste? ¿porque te convirtió esa bruja en un niño?

—evidentemente le pedí que me convirtiera en un crío ¿acaso estas ciega? —esa dulce voz salió de su boca una vez más, llevando su toque característico de ironía, Miko bajó las cejas de forma frustrada.

—ni porque ahora eres un niño eres más agradable ¡por una vez en tu vida! ¡déjate de tus comentarios irónicos! —recriminó harta.

El pequeño rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos, estaba tan frustrado como la kitsune, no tenía ganas de hablar y menos responder preguntas tontas.

—no lo sé, esa tonta bruja me hizo esto sin mi consentimiento —reprimiendo su sarcasmo dejó ver que no había pedido aquello, Miko sin tener alternativa se giró a Nevra y a Valkyon.

—los hago responsables de él

—¡QUEEEEE! —se queja el vampiro y Valkyon solo suspiró cruzando sus brazos.

Del otro lado de las puertas las chicas escuchaban todo, sin hacer el mínimo ruido para no ser descubiertas.

—pobre de mi hermano, va a tener que soportar a Ezarel —Karen se compadecía de Nevra

—¡cállate que nos van a escuchar! —murmuró asustada la sirena.

—¿quién las va a escuchar?

—pues Miko y los... ¡waaaa Nevra! —pego un grito Alajea al ver al vampiro justo frente a ellas.

Este las hizo pasar, ya habían escuchado todo así que no tenía caso regresarlas por donde habían venido. Cuando vio a Karen la kitsune resopló con enfado, no era de extrañarse.

—¿porque siempre se tiene que tratar de ti?

—me creerás si te digo que lo siento —fingía arrepentimiento la vampiresa ante la mirada iracunda de la azabache.

—de ti me encargaré después —Nevra tomó el relevo para reprender a su hermana a lo que esta solo se abrazó a sí misma, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, el vampiro era muy estricto cuando quería.

—den gracias a que ahora no tengo tiempo de lidiar con ustedes, de todas formas, esto se va a saber tarde o temprano ya que no sabemos cómo regresar a Ezarel a la normalidad.

Miko observó en dirección al que permanecía sentado sin decir nada, Erika hizo lo mismo. Entonces lo inspeccionó a conciencia quedando totalmente embelesada. Unos grandes ojos color esmeralda que emitían una tierna inocencia, su linda y suave cabellera que caía por sobre uno de sus hombros la cual estaba amarrada por una cinta, sus pequeñas orejas puntiagudas, blancas y delicadas, estas sobresalían de sus hebras azules, aquellas manos y pies a juego con su ahora reducido cuerpo.

Adorable y tierno que daban ganas inmensas de abrazarlo. La castaña se retuvo por el hecho de que Ezarel repudiaba el contacto físico y porque no quería sacar a relucir sus sentimientos.

—como decía, ahora ustedes se harán cargo y buscarán la manera de regresar a Ezarel a la normalidad —la kitsune se dirigió de nuevo a los líderes sacando de sus pensamientos a la humana.

—Miko, somos jefes de guardia... No niñeras de parvulario —reprochó el de la sombra.

—no es que me queje, pero eso haría más lenta nuestra investigación sobre la hechicera.

Miko y los chicos se enfrascaron de nuevo en la discusión sobre la custodia del elfo, este siguió sentado, no se veía triste, tampoco contento, con una posición neutral ante la situación. Erika se acercó al menor aprovechando que sus amigas estaban más atentas a la discusión de la kitsune, se acuclilló frente a él sonriendo dulcemente.

—¿cómo estás?

Este alzó su vista a ella, se veían claramente sus mechones azules sobre su frente, sus pestañas eran largas y risadas las cuales se notaban más por la cercanía, sus pequeños labios de un rosa pálido por fin formaron aquella sonrisa propia de él.

—feliz y encantado de la vida ¿no se nota? —contestó con ironía.

Esto dejó asombrada a la chica, se había dejado llevar por las apariencias, esperaba a un dulce y tierno Ezarel versión miniatura, aun esto no le molestó en absoluto, seguía siendo el duende burlón y borde de siempre, el elfo mezquino del que se había enamorado. Riendo a sus adentros rodó los ojos por el comentario audaz disimulando fastidio, el niño alzó una ceja divertido.

—tú tienes la culpa por hacer preguntas tontas.

Erika soltó una pequeña risita. Sin pensar las consecuencias llevó su mano a la pequeña cabeza del duende removiendo sus cabellos con afecto.

—por lo menos ahora me doy cuenta de que esta trasformación no afectó tu sentido del humor —se mostró realmente aliviada.

El pequeño la observó y un color carmesí tiñó sus pequeñas mejillas mientras un cálido calor le cubrió todo el rostro. Desconcertado por reflejo le apartó la mano de un manotazo a la castaña.

—¡no me toques! ya sabes que no puedes hacerlo —le recriminó, pero ese tono rosáceo aún no desaparecía de su piel.

Esto llamó la atención de los demás, la chica se levantó molesta apartándose del elfo. Enseguida una idea cruzó por la cabeza de cierto azabache casanova.

—¿porque no dejamos que alguien de su guardia se encargue de él? después de todo es su jefe y tienen que aguantarlo —propuso este lo que hizo pensar a Miko.

—no es mala idea, así Nevra y yo podríamos concentrarnos en la búsqueda de esa bruja —comentó el obsidiano en favor a la propuesta de su compañero.

—en este momento hay dos chicas de la guardia absenta que irrumpieron en la sala así que podría ser... —la kitsune fijó su mirada en la castaña de manera pensativa—la más indicada es Erika

—¡y-yo!…pero...pero ¡también esta Alajea! —quiso evadir la responsabilidad, además no quería tener más problemas con Ezarel.

Todos voltearon a un lado de Karen donde se supone que estaba la sirena viendo solo marcada la silueta en el aire, ya no estaba, se había escapado.

—¡ni hablar Erika! por ser la única miembro de la absenta en la sala de cristal tú te has ganado el derecho de hacerte cargo de Ezarel —comentó Nevra mientras caminaba a donde estaba sentado el menor, enseguida lo alzó de la cintura.

—¡oye bájame que no soy un muñeco! —pataleaba y agitaba sus brazos —además yo no necesito que nadie me cuide—pero el vampiro solo lo ignoró para ponerlo en los brazos de la chica.

—buena suerte —sonrió ladino el de la sombra.

Mirando con sorpresa al infante de cabellos azules, la faelinne alzó su vista a los presentes mientras un tic le daba en un ojo.

—¡¿qué voy a hacer?! —murmuró atemorizada, Ezarel en su regazo alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos molesto.

—

 **Espero sea de su agrado (´• ω •`)**


	3. 3:Domando a la fiera

**Domando a la fiera**

Habiéndose dado la última palabra, todos regresaron a sus respectivas actividades. Erika ahora era la encargada y responsable de vigilar al pequeño elfo, lo que parecía no darle gracia a este último. De momento estaban en la sala de las puertas discutiendo para variar.

—¡vete! no necesito que me cuides.

—Ezarel... ahora eres un niño…eso significa que necesitas que …

El duende dio la vuelta dejándola con la palabra en la boca, resignada fue detrás de él, no iría a darse por vencida tan fácil.

Ezarel se dirigió al laboratorio, tenía que buscar una forma de regresar a la normalidad y usaría su mejor arma para ello. Al llegar a su lugar de trabajo observó un mueble que tenía muchos libros viejos de alquimia, ciertamente está ciencia no era tan poderosa como la magia de una bruja, pero se asemejaba un poco.

La joven decidió sentarse en una esquina y no estorbar en el trabajo de su jefe. Como ya lo había notado, a pesar de que tenía la apariencia de un niño este conservaba su carácter y prefería no entrar en discusión con él y la alejase.

Al poco tiempo el pequeño Ez se decidió por un ejemplar estirándose para alcanzarlo, mas no lograba conseguirlo.

—déjame ayudarte —se levantó de su puesto para tratar de facilitarle el libro, pero una mirada fría detuvo su andar a medio camino.

—ya te dije que no te necesito, así que mejor vete.

Tomó una silla para subirse y coger el volumen, volteó en dirección a la humana y sonrió altivo. Ella resopló y se alejó nuevamente regresando a su sitio.

—¿porque no te vas? —preguntó sin mirarla, revisaba minuciosamente las páginas del texto de alquimia.

Esta se quedó pensando, era cierto que tenía una orden directa de Miko, pero fácilmente ante la negativa del elfo podría zafarse e irse, aun asi, en el fondo le hacía ilusión estar al lado del pequeño amor de su vida a pesar de lo grosero y burlón que llegaba a ser. El pensamiento de ser masoquista pasó por su cabeza riendo a sus adentros.

—tú lo viste, Miko lo ordenó

—pues ya ves que no lo necesito, así que ¡vete! si te dicen algo diles que yo te lo ordené, aún soy tu jefe no lo olvides, sigo siendo el mismo —seguía ojeando el libro.

—de todas formas, no me voy a ir —cruzó sus brazos empecinada.

Este levantó la mirada a ella frunciendo el ceño... ¿acaso la humana estaba pasando por alto sus órdenes?

—¡te digo que te vayas! —dijo con molestia.

Ella negó una vez más, a lo que el pequeño sacó de su bolsa de alquimia un tubo de ensayo el cual contenía una sustancia morada. Enseguida la amenazó en convertirla en un familiar si no desaparecía de la sala de alquimia

No sabía si lo decía en serio o solo bromeaba, Erika bajo sus brazos desconfiada puesto que Ezarel era algo impredecible y no sabía lo que era capaz de hacer.

—no te atreverías.

—¿quieres probar? —se acercó levemente.

Un poco temerosa negó con la cabeza y se levantó para caminar a la puerta. Antes de salir hecho un último vistazo al pequeño que la miraba de manera amenazadora con el objeto en la mano. Erika entrecerró sus ojos molesta y le enseñó la lengua, enseguida salió corriendo, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

—al parecer la que es una cría es ella y no yo— Murmuró guardando el tubo de ensayo para seguir leyendo.

Al paso de las horas devoró varios volúmenes del estante, pero no encontraba nada que le ayudara. La frustración se empezó a apoderar de él, todo le indicaba que solo la misma bruja podría quitarle ese hechizo, hasta que dio con un texto de alquimia muy avanzada.

Explicaba que tendría que elaborar una poción llevando mucho cuidado con su elaboración siendo tortuosa, delicada y sin garantía de que fuese a funcionar. Esto no lo desmotivó y sin pensarlo se puso manos a la obra.

Un poco de arena fina nacarada, un núcleo arcano y una perla de energía, eran ingredientes que solicitaba la receta, componentes difíciles de conseguir por su costo. Por fortuna había lo suficiente en el inventario para producir una ración de la fórmula.

Ezarel tenía que llevar mucho cuidado al prepararla, si tenía suerte podría regresar a la normalidad gracias a ella. Utilizó de nuevo la silla para poder alcanzar la mesa de trabajo, sonriendo al sentirse autosuficiente sin la necesidad de una humana por niñera.

—ves como no te necesito Erika—murmuró satisfecho.

Tomando los ingredientes se dio a la tarea sin perder tiempo, yendo al inicio todo normal, pero poco después del matraz empezaron a salir chispas. Se apresuró a tomarlo de un impulso lo que hizo tambalear la silla, finalmente cayó llevándose consigo no solo la poción si no todo lo que había sobre la superficie provocando una pequeña explosión al revolverse los químicos. Esto no causó grandes daños al laboratorio, sin embargo, dejó a Ezarel algo adolorido por el golpe y con el cabello cubierto de una sustancia pegajosa y olorosa.

Viendo el desastre que había causado salió del laboratorio molesto, quería lavarse en su habitación. Maldijo múltiples veces en élfico a aquella bruja que lo hechizó, no entendiendo porque lo había hecho tomar esa forma sin siquiera darle tiempo pedir nada.

Agobiado por todo lo sucedido llegó a la sala de las puertas escuchando alboroto, inmediatamente se encontró con tres integrantes del refugio que se perseguían. Estos lo empujaron tumbándolo al suelo pasándole por encima, sin haberse dado cuenta de su presencia por su pequeña estatura. Hizo por levantarse para alcanzarlos y amonestarlos, pero sus pocas fuerzas no se lo permitieron, al final se fueron dejándolo con un sentimiento doloroso, las cosas parecían empeorar.

Viéndose con esa pequeña apariencia lo que le rodeaba era más nublado, con sabor amargo en la boca y un nudo en la garganta decidió ir a un lugar apartado, necesitaba estar a solas, sentía derrumbarse y no quería ser visto ni escuchado por nadie. Fue a la playa pues las paredes del refugio no eran confiables asi que su habitación no era opción. Se sentó a la orilla, notó como el leve oleaje rozaba sus pequeñas botas, enseguida percibió la suciedad en sus ropas por haber sido pisoteado y el cabello pegajoso por la sustancia que le había caído en la sala de alquimia.

Resignado abrazó sus rodillas, no quería llorar, pero ahora esa faceta infantil le afectaba sintiéndose débil, la necesidad de consuelo se hizo presente. Inevitablemente una gota cedió de sus cuencas, la sensación de su pecho romperse era muy fuerte y un sollozo hizo compañía la melodía del mar.

—si te sirve puedes usarlo—un pañuelo saludaba ahora frente a su rostro acompañado de esa voz nasal.

La joven se sentó a su lado y no dijo más a la espera de que el pequeño se manifestara. Este tomó el pañuelo en silencio mientras observaba su blancura preguntándose… ¿porque no se mofaba de él? ¿porque no reprendía diciendo un "te dije que necesitabas ayuda"? por otra parte agradecía su silencio mientras un latido retumbó en su pecho haciéndolo estremecer.

—solo asegúrate de lavarlo antes de devolvérmelo—una vez más habló la castaña con tono juguetón.

Ella se levantó de su lugar con la intención de marcharse para no incomodar, sorpresa fue que una pequeña mano haló de sus prendas deteniéndola, entonces volteó a Ezarel el cual mantenía la cabeza gacha sin decir nada.

—¿pasa algo? —se inclinó hacia él esperando respuesta, la cual tardó unos pocos segundos.

—a...ayúdame—se oyó tímido a la vez que soltaba sus ropas.

Como por reflejo atrapó la mano del pequeño con la suya.

—vamos a lavarte.

Sin expresión alguna la joven llevó a Ezarel al cuartel, encontrándose por primera vez dentro de la habitación del chico. Ordenada, llena de libros y utensilios de alquimia, con un toque de naturaleza, una habitación acorde a su dueño según su pensar. No pudo inspeccionar más detalles pues tenía trabajo que hacer.

Enseguida le lavó el cabello durante cual proceso ambos mantuvieron silencio, al término lo dejó secándose la cabellera para ir a pedir ropa a Miko, ya que las prendas que había en el armario del elfo no le quedaban.

—veo que estas domando a la fiera—inquirió la kitsune mientras le entregaba ropas idénticas a las del duende, pero de menor tamaño. Había mandado a pedirlas enseguida de delegarle la misión a la castaña.

—no realmente, creo que solo me he aprovechado de las circunstancias—enseguida se despidió con un gesto amable.

Ezarel en su habitación no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido. Aquellos accidentes le mostraron que había cambiado y no podría seguir con su rutina diaria, al menos no solo. También recapitulaba la actitud de su subordinada, estaba realmente asombrado por la madurez que mostró, tal vez la había juzgado prematuramente. Sumergido en sus pensamientos escuchó la puerta tocar, poco después la figura de la castaña se asomó.

—Miko me entregó ropa acorde a tu nueva forma —se acercó a la cama donde estaba sentado y extendió sobre esta las prendas—¿es genial no crees? —ella le miró con leve sonrisa amable, el pequeño sin notarlo sonrió de la misma manera.

—si

Una vez mas Erika quedó cautivada por el encanto del pequeño elfo, su corazón dio vuelcos con aquella sonrisa sincera, pronto se levantó de su asiento para evitar que el sonrojo de su cara fuese advertido por el alquimista.

—t...te...te dejo entonces para que te cambies—con nerviosismo salió rápidamente del lugar.

El niño de cabellera azul la observó confuso… ¿acaso había hecho algo malo? no pensaba que hubiera sido borde, se encogió de hombros y empezó a cambiarse.

Ya en el pasillo ella trató de calmar sus latidos, para cuando volviera a verlo, este no notara lo sucedido.

—creo que me he convertido en una pedófila—murmuró para sí.

El color de sus mejillas se notaba aún, llevó sus manos para cubrirlas lo que le permitió sentir lo cálidas que estaban.

Después de un rato Ezarel indicó que estaba listo y Erika regresó a la habitación. Al verlo vestido la chica se dio cuenta que sus ropas estaban colocadas de una manera un tanto extraña, entonces se aproximó.

—déjame acomodarte—le ajustó el chaleco que tenía un poco torcido, la camisola se la alisó de forma que quedara pareja junto con su cinturón —¡listo! —satisfecha le miró de arriba abajo y alzó el pulgar dándole el visto bueno.

El elfo se analizó la vestimenta. Haber pasado por alto esos detalles a pesar de que era muy dedicado con lo que hacía le era desconcertante. Ahora que era pequeño sus habilidades habían entorpecido entendiendo porqué había fallado con la poción.

—gracias —sonrió levemente y caminó a la puerta.

Erika se quedó observando su pequeña espalda, pensaba seguirlo, pero tal vez Ezarel no querría tenerla cerca otra vez.

El pequeño la miró de reojo al notar que se había quedado parada.

—¿qué esperas? ¿no querrás quedarte en mi habitación o sí? Además, necesito que me ayudes a buscar unos ingredientes—giró a ella cruzándose de brazos.

Impactada sonrió y sin replicar caminó detrás de él, al fin había domado a la fiera.

 **—**

 **Saludos**

 **( ´∀｀)ノ**


	4. 4:Ventaja

**SACANDO VENTAJA**

Tomando dirección al mercado Erika y Ezarel se dispusieron a buscar los ingredientes para repetir la poción. Purroy era el que los atendía y como todo Purreko no dudó en aprovecharse de la situación del elfo. Los bolsillos del último se verían vacíos después de esta transacción con el felino, pero no tenía otra alternativa.

—maldito estafador—murmuró por lo bajo el pequeño

—deberías de hacerle ojitos… que tal y se apiada de ti

—todavía no caigo tan bajo.

Sin más que reclamar y resignado el elfo pagó dejando al gato con una amplia sonrisa y signo de manas en los ojos.

Erika reía a sus adentros, tal vez era castigo divino que había caído sobre aquel duende de tan burlona personalidad, aun así, deseaba que pronto regresara a la normalidad por su propio bien y así ver de nuevo al Ezarel de siempre.

Seguido se dirigieron a otro local para conseguir la arena fina. A diferencia de los demás negocios este se hallaba escondido entre el bosque y el trato era con un vendedor clandestino.

—no me imaginé que entre tus contactos hubiera traficantes, debí imaginármelo dada tu naturaleza—ella lo miraba dudosa

—no estoy muy orgulloso de ello, pero hay veces que es necesario mancharse un poco la imagen… y ¿a qué viene eso de "dada mi naturaleza"?

Erika río mientras el menor se veía harto, atrás el extraño vendedor ahogaba una risa por la nueva apariencia del elfo. Evidentemente Ezarel se molestó. Jalando bruscamente a Erika de sus ropas emprendieron el regreso.

De camino la castaña miraba los ingredientes que traía en los brazos, Ezarel le había ordenado llevarlos sin nada de delicadeza haciéndola sentir utilizada como trasporte de carga. Por ir rumeando metida en sus quejas no se percató de una raíz que sobresalía del suelo, como consecuencia se tropezó desperdigando las cosas alrededor.

—por el oráculo tu no necesitas estudiar para tonta—dijo entre risa al verla tirada en el suelo.

Ella le dedicó una mirada sombría, pero al duende parecía importarle poco el enojo de su subordinada pues seguía riendo, sonrisa que se borró de repente mostrando un semblante preocupado.

—¡pero en que estoy pensando!

Ella sonrió levemente al pensar que el chico se había dado cuenta de su mala educación y ahora la ayudaría a levantarse, pero pasmada vio como pasó de ella apresurándose a recoger los ingredientes que había tirado.

—espero que no se hallan estropeado por tu culpa

—idiota! —le dijo molesta mientras se levantaba sacudiéndose la ropa.

—qué suerte tienes que no le haya pasado nada a la perla de energía y que la arena no se haya salido de su contenedor—dijo aliviado al recoger los ingredientes.

La joven se ofendió aún más tanto que dio un golpe al suelo con su pie. Seguido el elfo se giró a ella.

—debes de llevar más cuidado tonta—dijo serio, pero finalmente al verla toda empolvada y furiosa rio de nuevo.

Indignada caminó ignorándolo al pasar a su lado.

—¡Hey! los ingredientes—hizo alusión a que tenía que llevarlos de nuevo

—¡vete al diablo!

Ezarel sorprendido empezó a reír, sin querer la había hecho enojar más, pero esto le divertía. Como los ingredientes no eran pesados los llevo consigo.

Fueron directamente a la sala de alquimia, esta vez la castaña elaboraría todo siendo guiada por su jefe. Después de unas cuantas horas y miradas molestas por parte de la humana la poción quedó lista.

—¡SI! ¡me salió la receta a la primera! —estaba entusiasmada por su logro.

—ya deja de alardear aspirante de Nevra y dámela…además si no fuera por mis indicaciones no lo hubieses logrado—el pequeño alzo una ceja fastidiado.

Sintió un poco de dolor en su orgullo en que la humana consiguiera lo que el no pudo, pero lo dejó pasar. Enseguida ella le entregó el tubo de ensayo de mala manera.

—¡claro! ¡claro! lo que digas —se giró dando la espalda al menor

—gracias—dijo amable sin pensarlo.

Esta palabra inesperada la hizo voltear levemente y mirarlo contrariada. No se esperaba un agradecimiento de su parte ya que no se había tomado la molestia de ayudarla cuando cayó en el bosque, aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz.

Por su parte Ez no le dio importancia a lo que había dicho y ya se estaba llevando a los labios la sustancia recién elaborada por lo que Erika lo observó atónita. Si todo funcionaba ya no vería esa adorable forma y la echaría de menos, pero sin preverlo el menor se detuvo.

—salgamos del laboratorio, no sé qué efecto valla a tener al ingerirla y no quiero ocasionar otro desastre como el anterior.

Ella asintió y siguió al chico. Primero regresaron a la habitación de Ez por ropa ya que era seguro que la necesitaría. Después fueron a la playa de nuevo, ya que ahí casi no iba nadie.

—por fin me desharé de este problema —dijo muy seguro de sí pero antes que pudiera tomárselo una mano le arrebató el tubo contenedor.

— ¿porque no te quedas más tiempo así Ezarel? Sería una pena ya no ver esa carita adorable—Nevra alzaba la poción y lo observaba con una sonrisa.

—¡déjate de idioteces y dame eso!

—quítamela—se burló y alzó más el tubo de ensayo.

—¡te digo que me lo des! —trataba de alcanzarlo, pero evidentemente no lo lograba.

—oye Nevra, no lo molestes es un…

—¿niño? Eres tonta Erika no te dejes llevar por la apariencia, tu bien sabes que en realidad no es un niño, además no te parece divertido fastidiarlo por una vez.

Ella se quedó en silencio pensando. Recordó su accidente en el bosque y la hizo enojar dándole razón al azabache, pero ver a Ezarel como cuando a un pequeño le quitan un dulce o un juguete le ablandaba el corazón.

Mientras se debatía advirtió cerca de las escaleras a dos jóvenes miembros de la guardia, parecían ser fanáticas del harem de Nevra y seguramente estaban ahí al verlo por los rumbos. Vio de nuevo la escena de los líderes y no muy convencida del todo decidió darle una mano al de la absenta. Sin que Nevra lo notase le hizo un gesto al menor para que se diera cuenta de la presencia de aquellas dos chicas, el cual al verlas entendió cuál era su plan.

Ez dejo salir un suspiro, después miró fijo a Nevra y acto seguido se tiró a los pies de este dejando salir un lamento incontrolable que se escuchaba a pesar del sonido de las olas.

—¿que?

Ver a su compañero llorando asombró al azabache, no entendía porque estaba haciendo eso, además, si alguien los veía de esa manera podía mal entender la situación. Giró en dirección a Erika para pedir ayuda ya que no le gustaba que su imagen se viera afectada, pero ella ya no estaba. Sin saber que hacer concretamente, trató de acallar al pequeño, desafortunadamente este no dejaba de llorar hiciera lo que hiciera.

Ezarel fingía muy bien.

Como era de esperarse los lamentos llegaron hasta los oídos de las dos féminas, que llevadas por su curiosidad empezaron a acercarse. Al llegar vieron aquella peculiar escena. Un pequeño niño de cabellos azules llorando desconsoladamente a los pies del vampiro que sostenía un recipiente, pertenencia posible del menor.

—y-yo…—balbuceó el azabache al sentir la mirada gélida de las contrarias.

—¡lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de abusivo!

—¿Q-QUE? e-esperen no es lo que piensan

—no pensaba que el líder de la sombra escondiera una personalidad tan podrida

—¡Esto es un malentendido!

Nevra quiso acercarse a una de ellas, pero esta lo empujó y le arrebató el tubo de ensayo, estaba muy molesta por el supuesto abuso del vampiro

—toma pequeño—diciendo esto la mujer se acuclilló ante Ezarel y entregó lo que le había sido arrebatado—si te vuelve a molestar este abusivo no tienes más que decirnos—agregó acariciando la cabeza del pequeño mientras este sonreía con aparente inocencia.

¡ZAZ!

El sonido de una cachetada retumbó en el aire, la otra chica había tomado medidas contra el de la sombra que ahora se sobaba la mejilla estupefacto.

—¡si vemos que te vuelves a meter con el pequeño te la veras con nosotras!

—pe-pero… ¡auch!—no pudo explicarse porque después la otra joven lo terminó con un puntapié.

—¡vámonos!

Se fueron dejando a Nevra adolorido brincando en un pie, no podía dar crédito a lo que había sucedido. Las mujeres no habían reconocido a Ezarel y era normal ya que solo los miembros de la guardia brillante, Alajea, Karen y Erika sabían de su hechizo hasta el momento. El menor al ver a su camarada en ese estado y viendo que las faerys habían desaparecido empezó a retorcerse a carcajadas.

—nunca pensé que mi amigo me jugaría sucio—el de la sombra observó al pequeño sombríamente

—creo que mejor deberías seguir a tus fanáticas.

El azabache se giró molesto para empezar a caminar en dirección a donde se habían ido aquellas jóvenes, seguramente para aclarar el malentendido.

—espero y no te vaya a ocurrir un accidente ahí atrás—Ezarel se dirigió ahora a la castaña que al escucharlo salió detrás de aquella roca extraña muerta de risa.

—es que fue tan cómico

—lo sé—sonrió burlón mientras movía el tubo que había recuperado.

—¿y donde quedo la dignidad?

—te dije que hay veces que es necesario mancharse un poco la imagen.

La joven resopló por esta respuesta negando divertidamente mientras el elfo seguía sonriendo.

—ahora si es la hora de probar esto.

Con semblante decidido y sin esperar a otro impedimento se llevó a los labios el contenedor, tomando de un solo trago su contenido.

Erika estaba a la espera, nerviosa de saber si funcionaría.

Pasaron los primeros segundos en los que ambos se miraron esperando alguna reacción, de repente, un resplandor envolvió al pequeño dejando a la faelinne atónita.

—¡funciona! —dijo entusiasmada.

Ezarel también estaba impresionado mirando como su cuerpo emitía luz. Enseguida aquel brillo fue desapareciendo poco a poco. La fórmula no había funcionado, haciendo que ambos se quedaran en silencio.

Erika no sabía que decirle sintiéndose impotente, Ezarel no sabía cómo reaccionar, era muy frustrante seguir de aquella manera.

—E-Ez…

—déjalo—dijo sin expresión.

—lo siento…seguro es mi culpa…tal vez me equivoqué al elaborar la receta—ella bajó la mirada con decepción. Decaída se sentó en la arena mirando al vacío.

Al notarla deprimida Ezarel se acercó a ella revolviendo su cabello castaño de manera afectuosa, en ese instante se había olvidado de la frustración que sentía hacía unos instantes.

—no es eso…solo que la magia de esa bruja es muy poderosa, estoy seguro de que, aunque la poción la hubiera preparado el mejor alquimista de Eldarya de todas maneras no hubiera funcionado—explicó de manera amable mientras Erika lo miraba perpleja.

El pequeño al notar la reacción de la chica analizó su comportamiento. Por propia voluntad se había acercado a ella y ahora se encontraba consolándola. Desvió la mirada avergonzado y retiró la mano rápidamente de ella.

—además no te des tanta importancia—agregó algo arrogante.

Erika suspiró, ya se le había hecho muy extraño que el elfo no mostrara su peor lado, pero por lo menos por un pequeño instante este había sido gentil con ella.

—gracias—agradeció levantándose, sacudiendo la arena de sus ropas

—tal vez no sea tan mala idea quedarme mas tiempo de esta forma

Con este comentario la humana se giró a él impactada, vio la sonrisa maliciosa que se formaba en el rostro del alquimista dándole un mal presentimiento.

—¿qué tramas Ezarel?

—nada, creo que después de todo me voy a divertir mucho.

El niño caminó de regreso al cuartel dejando a la joven preocupada justo detrás.

 **—0—**

 **( ´∀｀)ノ**


	5. 5:Arrepentimiento

**ARREPENTIMIENTO**

En aquel pasillo sordo pasos rápidos resonaban en el piso haciendo eco entre las paredes del cuartel, Erika caminaba rápidamente en dirección hacia la sala de cristal, su cara mostraba preocupación, parecía que iba a rodar su cabeza en la guillotina, pero no tenía otra más que avanzar y dar cara, esto era porque como lo había presentido aquella vez en la orilla de la playa, el pequeño elfo empezó a dar rienda suelta a su carácter travieso y burlón, haciendo pequeñas diabluras a sus compañeros de CG. Al llegar justo a la entrada de lugar donde la habían citado, un grupo estaba aglomerado, caras conocidas de ella, pero las cuales manifestaban, enojo, desconcierto, ira, desesperación y muchas otras emociones para variar.

—Erika...hola—el primero en saludar fue Valkyon.

Nuestro gran líder de la obsidiana ahora mostraba en todo su esplendor un nuevo look, cambio del cual fue objetivo sin su consentimiento por su amigo y camarada líder de la absenta.

—Val... ¡Valkyon! ¡tu cabello! —no sabía que decir la joven.

—bonito ¿no?... no se mucho de moda, pero el cabello violeta siento que no combina con mis ojos

La joven no supo que contestar, estaba muda de la impresión, Valkyon mostraba más desconcierto que molestia, y como era su costumbre no dijo más palabras, enseguida ella movió un poco su vista a la derecha viendo a Kero modelando para la pasarela de infortunados su nuevo cuerno de color fosforescente.

—¡santos Beriflores! Tu cuer...

—¡NO! No digas una palabra más si no juro que llorare...esta vez Ezarel ha tomado medidas desmesuradas ¡me va a escuchar! eso lo prometo

El unicornio estaba realmente indignado, casi al borde de la desesperación, mirándolo compasiva por un momento después desvió sus ojos un poco más abajo viendo a Ykhar situada en posición fetal en una esquina meciéndose.

—¡¿PERO QUE TE PASA YKHAR?!—rápidamente se acuclilló delante de la brownie preocupada.

—ayer quedó encerrada en la biblioteca...con Amaya dentro—explicó Kero

La joven se puso pálida nada mas de imaginarse la situación, trataba de reconfortar a la coneja que parecía traumada, paranoica y muchas cosas más, aun lado se encontraba Chrome, este si apenas le pudo explicar, ya que no podía hablar bien, que se le había quebrado un diente a causa de un supuesto salchichón falso más duro que una roca, específicamente uno de sus colmillos de los que estaba muy orgulloso de poseer, ahora le dolía la boca, después le hablo a Karen que estaba recargada en la pared, al principio no le contestaba, después se enteró que la vampiresa había quedado parcialmente sorda, consecuencia que al estar escuchando una conversación furtivamente como era su costumbre, del otro lado abrieron la puerta sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y le sonaron una especie de corneta o bocina en el oído derecho, su hermano tampoco se salvó ya que por el incidente del supuesto abuso al menor la reputación del gran casanova había estado decayendo, muchas de sus conquistas lo habían rechazado y otras se mostraban frías con el líder.

—a este paso moriré de hambre—se quejó caminando de un lado a otro de manera nerviosa.

Todos estaban conmocionados por algún incidente causado por el pequeño de la absenta; Erika se sentía responsable por ello puesto que no pudo detenerlo, muchas veces trató de razonar con el menor, pero este solo la ignoraba, tal vez era hora de actuar. Después de que le explicaran los accidentes de los que fueron victimas la castaña preguntó por Miko para ver si ya estaba dentro de la sala, imaginaba que la había convocado por los incidentes causados por su jefe del cual ella estaba a cargo; le iban a responder, pero un grito los sacó de su conversación.

—¡AAAAHHHHH!

—¿quién grita de esa manera? —preguntó saliendo un poco de su paranoia Ykhar

Todos se empezaron a alarmar pensando que era un ataque al cuartel, pero a los pocos minutos llego al primer pasillo la sirena.

—¡ese maldito duende me las va a pagar!

La chica estaba enfurecida ya que ahora estaba calva, todos la miraron con estupor, Chrome por más que quiso contenerse soltó una carcajada a pesar de su dolor y Nevra ahogaba la suya. Enseguida unos golpes llamaron ahora la atención del grupo, se escuchaban de un pequeño cuarto que era donde guardaban los utensilios de limpieza; Valkyon se acercó tomando la perilla extrañado mientras todos miraban también curiosos, con sorpresa al abrir vieron a Leiftan atado a una silla amordazado, Erika rápidamente se precipitó a ayudarlo desatándolo, haciendo que este suspirara de alivio.

—pensé...pensé que me iba a quedar ahí para siempre—dijo con una sonrisa gentil pero triste, después explicó que llevaba horas ahí encerrado.

—creo que por esta vez Ezarel ya sobrepasó los limites—comentó tan indiferente como siempre el de la obsidiana.

Karen abrazó a su amiga que se puso a llorar con ella por su cabellera y los demás hicieron revuelo, pero un sonido sordo los calló, eran las puertas de la sala de cristal que se habían abierto de golpe mostrando a Miko enfurecida con su llama ardiendo.

—¡ERIKA!—miró energúmena a la faelinne que se veía temerosa.

(¡Splash!)

Un balde de agua helada y mal oliente había bañado a la kitsune ante los ojos de todos, Jamón estaba atrás con la cara pintada de payaso, todos estaban hechos un desastre mirando a la iracunda líder que estaba a punto de explotar, pero sin poder evitar segundos después el grito de furia de la kitsune hizo volar a todos los familiares tipo ave del cuartel, el nombre de Ezarel fue escuchado ese día hasta lo más recóndito del QG.

Ahora la faelinne caminaba hacia su cuarto con el pequeño líder de la mano, ella iba hecha una furia ya que se había llevado el regaño de su vida por aquellas travesuras, el menor solo iba riéndose por dentro recordando la cara de la kitsune, a pesar de que esta se la había pasado gritándoles todo el tiempo, su momento "ezarélico" nadie se lo quitaba. De mala manera la joven entró a su habitación sin darle tiempo a réplica a su pequeño compañero; ya dentro este observó la habitación que había decorado anteriormente el vampiro aquella ocasión, los colores y estilo gótico elegante lo hicieron hacer una mueca de molestia ya que un sentimiento amargo se había apoderado de él, sin poder ocultar su enojo se sentó en aquella cama amplia y se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado, la joven lo miró contrariada pero pensó que era a causa de que lo había obligado a ir con ella.

—¿porque me trajiste a tu habitación? no me gustan estos colores, además tiene tu olor por todas partes

La chica no contestó y se dedicó a buscar en su armario sin prestar atención a los comentarios del pequeño, pero a los pocos segundos sacó una especie de cinturón con una cadena atada a este.

—¿qué es eso Erika?

—desde ahora no te separaras de mi

—¡¿que?! ¿Pero qué locuras dices? ¿Qué es eso que tienes en las manos?

La faelinne se acercó al elfo con aquello que había hecho días anteriores; ya se imaginaba que Ezarel iba a ocasionar problemas y al ver las travesuras que había estado haciendo por todo el cuartel a otros miembros incautos, así buscó una manera para tenerlo cerca de ella en caso de ser necesario... y después de lo sucedido era obvio que tenía que supervisarlo con más severidad. El pequeño duende fue sorprendido al ver a la faelinne lanzarse sobre de él, enseguida se vio con el cinturón atado a su cintura y una cadena que lo unía a ella, no se lo podía quitar porque la joven le había puesto candado.

— ¿estas loca?

—lo siento Ezarel, pero...tú me obligaste... no voy a estar recibiendo reprimendas por tu culpa

—estas equivocada si con esto crees que vas a poder detenerme—cruzó sus pequeños brazos.

—ya veremos.

Era evidente que la fuerza no era una opción puesto que ahora el chico saldría perdiendo, pero aun así parecía que el elfo tenía algo en mente, sin mostrarlo Ezarel la miró con molestia mientras ella sonreía victoriosa, ella le acarició la cabeza para consolarlo sin sospechar nada y el elfo hizo puchero para preguntar.

—¿y ahora qué?

—me vas a acompañar al bosque a recoger unos ingredientes que me encargó Purreru.

—tengo cosas que hacer en el laboratorio ¿lo sabías?

—sí, pero ya que dejabas tus obligaciones en mis manos y en las de Alajea con tal de ir a hacer tus travesuras, bien puedes hacerlas de lado de nuevo para acompañarme... ¿o no lo crees justo? —ella cruzó los brazos mirándolo con severidad.

Los últimos días Ezarel había tomado una actitud muy poco responsable desligándose de su trabajo, cosa que ahora le caía como balde de agua puesto que no había pensado en ello a conciencia, la faelinne tenía razón, el elfo había perdido la discusión.

—ok...te acompaño

Resignado más que nada, caminó al lado de la chica hacia el bosque, se veía la cadena atada al cinturón y más se enojaba, verse de esa manera era muy vergonzoso hasta considerarlo humillante, la chica tenía razón, había dejado colgado el trabajo, pero esta medida era casi un insulto para él, miró a la castaña que tranquilamente observaba su alrededor en busca de los ingredientes, entonces sonrió a sus adentros, esta salida era una buena opción para su venganza y ahora que lo notaba a ella no le había hecho ninguna travesura, según en consideración por haber sido la que le dio la idea de aprovechar su apariencia infantil. Esperó el momento oportuno llegando a un área nueva para la humana.

—¿dónde estamos?

—este es el acantilado de los lamentos, tienes que tener cuidado al andar por aquí ya que la roca puede desprenderse con facilidad—dijo el elfo con confianza

—ya veo.

Después de aquello la joven empezó a caminar con mucha precaución, aquel risco se veía profundo y no quería caer a ese lugar por nada del mundo, el duende al verla tan inmersa en su preocupación aprovechó el momento en que ella no lo miraba, sacó un tubo de ensayo y lo vertió en la cadena, la sustancia derritió el metal, por eso había sonreído el pequeño, sabía que llevaba consigo tal fórmula, pero no la iba a usar hasta el momento preciso. Tenía la idea de escapar y esconderse dejando un rastro que indicara que se había caído al peñasco, así asustaría a la joven llevando a cabo su broma.

—¡adiós tonta!

Sorprendió con estas palabras a la joven que observó como el pequeño corría libre por delante de ella sin la cadena.

—¡Ezarel!

Ella trató de alcanzarlo olvidándose al instante de llevar cuidado por donde pisaba, para su mala suerte al tercer paso, la roca bajo sus pies se desquebrajó y sin poder evitarlo cayo por la orilla; Ezarel pudo observar aquello con sorpresa, sintió un escalofrió aterrador acompañado de desesperación, entonces corrió a asomarse.

—¡ERIKA!

Encontró a la a faelinne aferrada a unas piedras que salían y que apenas, por lo rápido que había sucedido todo, se pudo enganchar con sus manos, también se le veía un golpe en la cabeza que se llevó por la violencia con la que ella trato de agarrarse para no caer, el pequeño estaba tan asustado al verla colgar y debajo de ella, un vacío oscuro y profundo, sus manos empezaron a temblar, no sabía qué hacer, sus intenciones no eran lastimarla y todo había salido mal. La chica alzó su vista y miró al pequeño.

—¡Ezarel ayúdame!

El chico seguía congelado pero las palabras de la castaña lo hicieron reaccionar, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? su cuerpo no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para ayudarla.

—v.…voy... ¡voy a pedir ayuda!

—no Ezarel...no creo aguantar mucho... tú tienes que ayudarme

—pe...¡pero no tengo las fuerzas!

—pero si la inteligencia

Los ojos del menor se abrieron con asombro, se daba cuenta que Erika confiaba en él y no podía perder más tiempo, miró para todas partes buscando qué podría usar para ayudarla, notó la cadena que antes lo ataba la cual colgaba de la chica, lo que le dio una idea; corrió entre el bosque buscando en el suelo desesperadamente, momentos después encontró por fin lo que buscaba, una rama lo suficientemente larga para llegar a la joven, enseguida regresó y con la rama empezó a tratar de alcanzar la cadena, ella no podría ayudarle ya que se encontraba ocupada aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a las piedras, sus dedos casi se veían sangrar por el esfuerzo; el pequeño elfo se veía desesperado y por lo tanto no podía atorar la rama con uno de los huecos de la cadena.

—tranquilo Ezarel...tu solo actúa como siempre lo has sido.

Antes el elfo a pesar de su personalidad burlona siempre mostraba ser muy cuidadoso y meticuloso en las circunstancias difíciles, ahora tenía que serlo de nuevo. Con estas palabras que lo alentaron suspiró y se concentró en lo que hacía, la joven trataba de resistir con todas sus fuerzas, pero sentía sus dedos vacilar; al fin Ezarel pudo ver como la punta de la rama entraba en uno de los orificios y rápidamente jaló la cadena para alcanzarla, sin esperar más corrió a un árbol cercano, el cual le ayudó para hacer palanca rodeándolo con la misma. Antes de que el menor diera el primer tirón, las manos de Erika se soltaron por falta de energías, ella cerró sus ojos esperando sentir esa sensación de caer al vacío, pero su sorpresa fue que en lugar de caer su cuerpo dio un tirón hacia arriba, Ezarel ahora halaba ayudándose del árbol y la chica al ver aquello también empezó a ayudarle escalando con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, hasta que por fin tocó con sus dedos lastimados la superficie del peñasco.

—¡ERIKA!

Corrió al encuentro de la faelinne la cual solo se derrumbó en su regazo agotada y lastimada, el pequeño la vio con sus orbes de los cuales unas lágrimas salieron sin permiso alguno.

—¡perdóname! ...te juro que me portare bien... ¡pero no me dejes! —tomó una mano de la chica y se abrazó a está poniéndola en su mejilla sin importar que se manchaba también de sangre dejando salir sin vergüenza más lágrimas.

Esas palabras llenas de sinceridad y arrepentimiento solo las había escuchado el bosque que en ese momento se iluminaba con un bello atardecer color naranja que contrastaba en los cabellos azules del elfo. La silueta de una mujer se perdía entre la penumbra del anochecer que se aproximaba en aquel lugar, pero en ese momento Ezarel a pesar de notar la presencia no quiso separarse de la faelinne.

"la sinceridad es lo que más anhelas, solo un niño es noble por naturaleza."


	6. 6:Hechicera

**HECHICERA**

"Muchas veces nuestro carácter, personalidad y circunstancias nos impiden expresar lo que realmente sentimos"

Después de aquel incidente la chica fue llevada al cuartel para ser atendida, solo había sido el susto, los dedos lastimados y un golpe en la cabeza; como Ewëlein no se encontraba en el recinto a causa de una misión Ezarel con la ayuda de una enfermera suplente se encargaron de la castaña. Ahora ya descansaba en su habitación, puesto que el golpe había sido un poco considerable, a un lado de su cama el pequeño elfo se quedó a su cuidado, la luz tenue de la luna colaba por la ventana dejando ver al chico como su subordinada dormía, aun así, él no podía quitarse de encima el remordimiento y más aún, la incertidumbre. En aquel momento de pánico unas palabras llegaron a su memoria.

"la sinceridad es lo que más anhelas, solo un niño es noble por naturaleza."

Estaba seguro de que está frase había sido dicha por aquella hechicera justo antes de que le diera esa apariencia, no entendía lo que quería decir, pero más aún, ¿porque hasta ahora lo había recordado? Miró a Erika que seguía sumergida en el sueño de la noche y tomó la mano de esta que yacía a uno de sus costados, al tocarla la figura oscura que vio en el bosque vino a su mente.

—¿qué me pasa?

No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo con él, con su mente y con sus sentimientos. Pero ahora solo quedaba esperar que sucedía y velar por la joven durmiente.  
Si notarlo la mañana llegó, el canto de un familiar se escuchaba al alba, los ojos de la chica por los rayos del sol poco a poco se abrieron y entre sus dedos pudo sentir entrelazada a ella una pequeña mano; con asombro vio al pequeño líder que recargado estaba al pie de su cama vencido por el cansancio, lo último que ella recordaba conforme a él era que la había ayudado a regresar seguido de haberla curado, pero el que estuviera en su habitación la estaba tomando por sorpresa.

—Ez... ¿Ezarel? —removió la mano que tenía entre sus dedos.

El pequeño empezó a mover la cejas delgadas que se notaban con claridad por la cercanía, sus gestos infantiles mientras dormía eran más notables a lo que ella sonrió, el color verde de sus ojos por fin vio la luz, mirando que Erika ya estaba despierta; por un instante su pecho dio un vuelco y sintió su pulso acelerar, por lo que se sorprendió, pero enmascaró aquello con un inexpresivo semblante mientras se tallaba un ojo, pretexto para soltar la mano de la joven sin que esta dijera nada al respecto.

—no puede ser me quede dormido en tu habitación.

—ya me di cuenta —ella sonrió olvidando el gesto de las manos.

—me voy, tengo trabajo que hacer

El duende se giró hacia la puerta para retirarse mientras ella veía su pequeña espalda.

—Ezarel

—que —respondió de mala manera sin voltear ni detener su paso.

—gracias por ayudarme y por curarme

—eres tonta—el niño se detuvo y se giró a ella—es lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo fue mi culpa... Ustedes los humanos son estúpidos no los entiendo, dar las gracias cuando fueron afectados —así salió refunfuñando de la habitación.

Ella solo rodó los ojos, pero aun así le alegraba saber que se había quedado velándola.  
En el pasillo solo se escuchó el suspiro del elfo, le había dado pánico lo que había sentido al verla, aún seguía todo confuso, empezó a caminar a su habitación y en el camino se encontró con Valkyon, este le comentó que Miko solicitaba su presencia y el duende no dudó en quejarse.

—tan temprano y ya tengo que verle la cara.

—la verdad es importante, es sobre la Bruja.

Ezarel corrió hacia la sala encontrando a Miko, Leiftan, Nevra y un hombre desconocido, pero de edad adulta. La discusión empezó cuando el anciano les dijo que había tenido la oportunidad de estar bajo un hechizo de esta misma mujer, pero más que enojado parecía agradecido. Les contó que sabía de varios faerys que contactaron con ella, de los cuales todos fueron víctimas de un sortilegio.

—tu podrás pedirle todo lo que quieras a esa mujer, pero ella concederá solo el deseo de tu corazón, lo que más necesita tu alma.

Fue lo que dijo el anciano, a lo que todos miraron con interrogativa al de la absenta.

—es evidente que yo tengo delirio de infante... ¡POR EL ORÁCULO ESTO ES TODO MENTIRA! ¡¿CUÁNDO YO DESEARÍA SER UN MOCOSO?!

—joven elfo, aunque tu no lo sepas, pero tal vez esto es lo que más te conviene, no sé qué sea tu más profundo deseo, pero ha de tener relación con tu apariencia.

—¡PATRAÑAS!

Sin llegar a una conclusión concisa Miko agradeció al hombre el cual se retiró no sin antes susurrar al pasar al lado del menor.

—solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te des cuenta

Así el anciano se fue sin más mientras Miko y los demás chicos discutían, Ezarel solo se quedó parado pensando en todo lo sucedido.

—por lo que sé, esta hechicera aparte de ser muy poderosa actúa de forma un poco peculiar —Leiftan comentaba.

—es verdad, pero aun así no sabemos gran cosa, de nada sirvió mi esfuerzo en dar con ese anciano —Nevra estaba inconforme

—yo diría que dimos un pequeño paso—tan sereno como siempre Valkyon cruzó sus brazos.

Los líderes siguieron hablando, tratando de encontrar algún indicio que los llevará a la supuesta bruja, pero la información no era mucha así que al no ver frutos Miko los mandó de nuevo a sus deberes del día. Saliendo se encontraron con la faelinne que iba pasando a lo que el duende la reprendió, supuesta mente se tendría que tomar el día.

—Ez hay mucho trabajo en la sala de alquimia

—ya te dije que te regreses, entre Alajea, los demás y yo nos encargaremos.

Dictaminó el pequeño mandando por donde había venido a la castaña, sus colegas al ver esto solo sonrieron ya que apenas unos días antes el duende solo se la pasaba haciendo travesuras dejando el trabajo a sus subordinados, ahora era el Ezarel de siempre, el que se hacía responsable de su trabajo; con un "bienvenido amigo" se despidió Nevra y Valkyon solo le dio unas palmadas en el hombro. Después de aquello este llegó a la sala de alquimia para comandar a los de su cargo, la sirena no hacía más que rumear al ver al tirano de regreso, aunque solo se limitaba a dar indicaciones ya que por su condición no podía hacer lo de siempre, aun así, los ayudó lo más que pudo facilitando ingredientes, recetas, uno que otro consejo y regaños amas no poder.

Mientras en una habitación la faelinne se aburría, ya se sentía mejor y no quería estar tirada todo el día leyendo, vio por la ventana una pareja de logivis que volaban juntos, suspiró viendo su mano recordando de nuevo el amanecer de ese día.

—no me lavare la mano de nuevo

Dijo para después reírse, era algo que siempre había querido decir después de tantos mangas que se había leído cuando estaba en la tierra. Una pequeña luz de esperanza le había dado este gesto, pero también se decía que pudo haberlo hecho dormido sin darse cuenta, aun así el hecho de que la había tocado la hacía feliz, decidió darse una vuelta para distraerse y gracias a eso pudo platicar con Karen y Chrome, a la sirena no la pudo ver puesto que la tenía como esclava el duende, así la tarde llegó mientras ella se encontraba en el quiosco, miró al cielo y los colores naranjas le recordaron unas vagas palabras que pensó haber escuchado en algún lugar.

"¡perdóname! ...te juro que me portare bien... ¡pero no me dejes!"

Por una extraña razón sintió dolor en su pecho, esto la hizo sentir triste, la voz era claramente la del pequeño Ezarel, pero no estaba segura si de verdad este había dicho algo así, quería preguntarle, pero le daba pena y algo de miedo por su reacción.

—creo que mejor me quedo con la duda.

Dijo para levantarse en dirección hacia su habitación cuando se encontró con la sirena con cara de agotamiento.

—¿fue mucho el trabajo?

—ya ni me lo recuerdes, Ezarel regresó a ser el mismo maniaco por la alquimia, hicimos 500 pociones en total para la enfermería entre 5 personas ¡te imaginas!

—pero ¿qué prefieres? ¿hacer pociones hasta cansarte o la calvicie?

—ok... Creo que prefiero el trabajo, no me quejare más

Las dos se rieron y la faelinne no pudo evitar preguntar por su pequeño jefe, parecía haber vuelto a ser responsable pero no se sabía que sorpresa podía dar, además todavía seguía siendo su responsabilidad y tenía que tener un ojo sobre el menor. La sirena le dijo que ya tenía rato de haber salido, al parecer comentó que tenía algo que hacer en el bosque, lo que preocupó a la castaña.

El elfo había regresado al acantilado, el haber visto la figura de aquella mujer ahora lo agobiaba, en ese momento no hizo caso ya que estaba más preocupado por la faelinne, pero ahora tenía un presentimiento sobre aquella silueta. Llegó justo al árbol donde la había visto situarse al lado, perfectamente se podía ver desde ahí hacia donde habían estado él y la castaña, empezó a buscar en el suelo algún indicio, pero nada encontró, tal vez debió habérselo dicho a Miko, pero lo había olvidado. Sin más agotado por el trabajo se sentó justo en ese sitio y miró el cielo naranja, recordó el rostro herido de la chica y lo hizo sentirse culpable de nuevo, pensando que en la habitación de esta quiso disculparse como debía, pero no pudo, simplemente las palabras no salieron.

"Muchas veces nuestro carácter, personalidad y circunstancias nos impiden expresar lo que realmente sentimos"

Escuchó en su interior y alzó rápidamente la mirada asustado, ahora la penumbra ya lo rodeaba puesto que la noche ya había caído, justo a lo lejos vio la misma sombra del día anterior, esta levantó el brazo para señalarlo.

"la sinceridad es lo que más anhelas, solo un niño es noble por naturaleza."

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, estaba seguro de que era aquella hechicera, corrió desesperado hacia la sombra que parecía nunca alcanzar, mientras más avanzaba más se alejaba.

—¡REGRESAME A LA NORMALIDAD! —gritó al verla tan lejana.

—¿acaso ya has sido sincero?

—¿de qué hablas?

Paró en seco con la sorpresa de que la tenía justo frente a él en tan solo un segundo.

—que terco eres.

La mujer empujó al pequeño situando su dedo índice en la frete de este, con un solo toque lo tiró al suelo sin que pudiera evitarlo, el menor miró la capucha para ver el rostro contrario sin lograrlo, pero otra cosa llamó su atención y es que ahora estaba en los brazos de la faelinne,

—¡EZAREL!

La chica lo llamaba asustada, él estaba tirado justo en el lugar donde se había sentado, no había avanzado nada a pesar de haber corrido tanto, aún se veía el cielo naranja y la sombra ya no estaba, miró a la chica con estupefacción mientras ella lo hacía con preocupación, extendió una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla humana y sin pensarlo recargó su rostro en el hueco del hombro de esta.

—lo siento Erika... Perdóname no me volveré a portar mal, no me dejes... —era como si su propia alma hubiese hablado

La faelinne al escucharlo tembló por segundos y lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo fuertemente.


	7. 7:Pequeño enemigo

**PEQUEÑO ENEMIGO**

En el cielo las primeras estrellas se asomaron, Erika tomó la mano del pequeño y emprendió el regreso al tiempo de que los rayos lunares pintaban de diversos colores las hojas del bosque, un espectacular paisaje que admirar, a pesar de esto ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir alguna palabra, la incomodidad era más que obvia.

Mordiéndose los labios para no preguntar ella lo observaba por momentos de manera disimulada y el de orejas puntiagudas tenía clavada su mirada en el vacío sin desviarla para no encontrarse con la de Erika; las disculpas al fin habían llegado a oídos de la indicada, saliendo casi involuntariamente de la boca del menor, sin embargo este quiso enmascarar todo aquello diciendo que estaba semidormido y que lo dicho no era para ella; excusa que no había dejado satisfecha a la de ojos violetas y el elfo lo sabía.

Al llegar a la habitación del líder este solo se despidió con un simple "hasta mañana" metiéndose a su cuarto sin expresión alguna; la joven solo observó mientras se tragaba sus dudas y al ver la puerta cerrar frente a ella suspiró para enseguida retirarse a su habitación, había sido un día confuso por lo cual a pesar de no haber hecho gran cosa ahora se sentía agotada. Ya estando en su cama se puso a pensar ¿porque había encontrado a Ezarel en medio del bosque? sobre todo porque a ella le había dado la impresión de que estaba inconsciente al encontrarlo y no durmiendo como lo había explicado este. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida y el día siguiente llegó, se tuvo que levantar muy temprano ya que por el incidente había olvidado preguntarle a su jefe si podía presentarse a laborar ese día.

Rápidamente tomó camino a la habitación de este, que finalmente encontró en el pasillo de las guardias; al verlo se puso nerviosa, tenía la esperanza de que pudiera darle una mejor explicación ahora que estaba descansado, así que tomó valor y se acercó a él. Al saludarlo este le respondió como era costumbre, ninguna expresión en específico diciendo un "te caíste de la cama" para molestarla, como si lo del día anterior nuca hubiese sucedido. La desilusión la embargó, ya se imaginaba que no podía esperar nada del elfo, pero aquellas palabras junto con sus cuidados precedentes la habían hecho pensar que tal vez podía haber tenido una oportunidad, hizo la pregunta por la que lo había buscado en realidad y el pequeño no se negó a que trabajara.

—al parecer ya te encuentras mejor así que no hay necesidad de que te quedes encerrada en tu cuarto.

—que alivio —mostró ella una sonrisa un poco amarga.

—¿que? ¿Acaso no querías trabajar?

—no es eso... Son cosas mías así que mejor apresurémonos.

El la miró indiferente, se imaginaba porque estaba así, era obvio que fue porque esa excusa barata no la convencía del todo, pero no estaba dispuesto a sacar el tema puesto que ni él mismo sabía porque lo había hecho, o más bien quería negar lo evidente. Los dos tomaron camino hacia el laboratorio cuando al llegar a la sala de las puertas se encontraron a Miko, Ykhar y Kero juntos, también había una persona extraña que los acompañaba, una mujer joven blanca o más bien pálida, blancura que resaltaba los colores de sus ojos y labios carmesí, delgada de un hermoso cabello largo casi hasta los pies el cual se entrelazaba haciendo ondas perfectas de color negro azabache como la misma noche; aun a pesar de la apariencia frágil y hermosa, sus ropas oscuras y ceñidas al cuerpo denotaban que era una mujer de voluntad y fuerza ya que en la espalda cargaba con dos espadas cruzadas y en los muslos se le veía portar cuchillos, dagas y otras armas de poderosa naturaleza. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo se vio llegar a Nevra y a Valkyon, no fue de extrañar que el vampiro sonriera al ver a aquella hermosa criatura mientras que Valkyon... Pues a él le dio igual; a Ezarel no pareció interesarle en absoluto, de hecho, solo quería llegar a trabajar, Erika simplemente estaba impactada por su belleza.

—qué bueno que me encuentro con ustedes tres, iba a llamarlos a la sala, pero ya que están aquí aprovecho para presentarlos, ella se llama Heks, ha sido enviada por Huang Hua para ayudarnos en el trabajo del cuartel, así que espero y sean amables con ella, después cuando me encuentre con Leiftan le informaré de su ingreso—habló la kitsune.

—mucho gusto —una dulce voz salió como presentación de la nueva integrante.

Todos asintieron ante las órdenes de la líder y al saludo de la azabache, unos con más gracia que otros, Nevra como era de esperarse, fue el que tomó la iniciativa de acercarse a Heks ya que no podía perder la oportunidad de conquista después de la reciente caída de su reputación.

—hola preciosa, yo seré más que amable contigo ¿porque no vamos a que te muestre las instalaciones? Y de paso aprovechamos para tomar un trago —tomó la mano de la fémina para besarla mientras ella lo miraba con una leve sonrisa.

—olvida lo que dice este idiota—Miko jaló al de la sombra para separarlo de la recién llegada, el vampiro solo hizo un puchero cruzando sus brazos—lo mejor es que vallas con Ezarel o con Valkyon, ellos son más sensatos...

Heks sonrió con gentileza mientras la kitsune le explicaba sobre las tres guardias y el funcionamiento del cuartel, quiso que Valkyon le diera la bienvenida puesto que se veía que la joven tenía experiencia en lucha, pero por su personalidad poco social, además de que últimamente la obsidiana estaba muy ocupada, Valkyon ahora era el que se encargaba de la investigación sobre la Bruja... y viendo que la absenta parecía requerir ayuda por la condición de Ezarel y el reciente accidente de Erika, señaló a los últimos dos, indicando que la nueva quedaría a cargo de estos, los cuales, la joven saludó amigablemente y el pequeño solo fijó su vista con molestia.

—pero ¡¿porque yo tengo que lidiar siempre con las nuevas?!

—te aguantas y te callas... sabes que últimamente has estado ocasionando problemas así que no tienes derecho a quejarte Ezarel.

Como siempre Ez no podía dejar de quejarse, pero Miko tenía armas de más para callarlo. Resignado empezó a avanzar ignorando a la nueva integrante por lo que la castaña tuvo que hacer lo propio.

—no hagas caso...ya te acostumbrarás a su forma de ser, por lo menos no se negó a que te quedaras ni te dijo idiota como a mí cuando recién llegué.

—ya veo... No te preocupes no me tomo a pecho los comentarios hirientes —sonriendo muy amable la nueva se congració con todos antes de avanzar al lado de la faelinne detrás del pequeño jefe.

Llegando al laboratorio el trabajo comenzó, Ezarel sin dar importancia a Heks dio las indicaciones del día y el número de pociones a elaborar, Erika al ver esto se sentó junto a la nueva para ofrecerle su ayuda, a lo que la azabache le confesó que no tenía experiencia en alquimia.

—no te preocupes tu solo sigue mis pasos.

Así ambas jóvenes empezaron su labor, la castaña hacia las cosas de manera lenta para que su compañera observará como hacerlo, Ezarel las vigilaba de lejos, por alguna razón se sentía irritado al verlas juntas, por ello no se acercó en lo más que pudo. Cuando llegó la hora de la comida el pequeño esperaba que la castaña se acercase a él para pedirle comer juntos, desde que había tomado la forma de niño siempre lo hacía y la mayoría de las veces él se negaba, esta vez tenía pensado aceptar por si la nueva quería acapararla de nuevo, pero cual fue su sorpresa que la faelinne sin siquiera despedirse salió del lugar acompañada para su pesar de Heks.

Las dos chicas habían ido a la cantina ya tenían sus platos servidos, Karuto había sido complaciente con la nueva, al parecer le había caído bien.

—sabes...siento que he escuchado tu nombre ¿qué significa? —preguntaba Erika mientras se llevaba una cucharada de sopa a la boca.

—pues realmente no lo sé, soy huérfana y no tengo memoria de mis padres, así que te mentiría si te dijera que sé lo que significa y el porque me lo dieron —contestó la nueva de manera natural haciendo lo mismo con su plato.

—discúlpame... No debí preguntar...

—no te preocupes, eso ya pasó para mí.

La charla siguió y poco faltaba para que la hora de la comida llegara a su fin, Erika volteó a su alrededor buscando al de cabellos azules puesto que hasta ese momento se había acordado de él, sin embargo, no lo encontró entre las mesas sentado, solo estaban Nevra y Valkyon comiendo juntos pero el elfo no estaba.

—¿pasa algo?

—no... Nada... Solo que Ezarel no ha salido a comer

—te preocupas mucho por tu jefe—Heks mostró una leve sonrisa amable.

—yo...

Erika se sonrojó bajando su mirada, no era un secreto para los demás que ella estaba loca por Ezarel ya que era casi evidente, siendo el elfo el único en no enterarse de ello.

—tal vez debas de ir a buscarlo... Si eso te tranquiliza.

—pero no te quiero dejar sola Heks... eres nueva y no conoces...

—por ello no te preocupes, además creo que alguien estará feliz de acompañarme —la azabache miró en dirección a la mesa de los líderes, el vampiro la estaba mirando con una amplia sonrisa.

La faelinne rodó los ojos, de cierta forma se le hizo gracioso, ese chico no cambiaría ni aunque volviera a nacer.

—entonces ¿no te molesta?

—claro que no, anda ¡ve! Y suerte —le guiñó un ojo mientras la castaña ya corría en dirección a la sala de alquimia, algo le decía que se iba a llevar una buena reprimenda.

Cuando llegó Ezarel estaba ahí solo, muy concentrado elaborando una poción. Ella se acercó y a pesar de que el elfo ya se había percatado de su presencia no le dirigía la palabra.

—¡Ezarel! —este seguía sin responder —¡EZAREL! —le gritó en la oreja dejándolo casi sordo.

—¡estas loca!

—¿porque me ignoras? sé muy bien que me escuchaste la primera vez.

—¿de qué hablas?

—olvídalo... ¿porque no has ido a comer?

—eso no te importa —este regresó a lo que estaba haciendo.

—Ezarel... Vamos ¿qué te pasa? sé que eres algo infantil pero no es para que te saltes las comidas, suelta la sopa

Este volteó a mirarla y después vio la puerta, no había nadie más.

—¿ya no estas con tu amiga?

—así que estas celoso —dijo ella para molestarlo.

—sí... Estoy celoso...más bien indignado de que te olvides de tus responsabilidades, siempre venias a pedirme ir a comer contigo y hoy ni siquiera te acordaste de mí todo por estar con ella —dijo el pequeño a viva voz mientras sus palabras se oían quebrar por el nudo en la garganta que se le estaba formando.

Sorprendida por su respuesta y más aún de verlo casi al borde del llanto, se acercó para consolarlo acariciando con suavidad su cabeza, esto más que alegría le había dado preocupación, algo no estaba bien con el elfo, él no era sentimental en frente de las personas, al menos no con ella. El menor cerró sus ojos saliendo así las gotas de llanto que trataba de contener, no se explicaba porque se sentía de esa manera, frágil, con la necesidad de sacar sentimientos que por lo regular tendía a guardar, además de que no comprendía porque le molestaba que la faelinne se hubiera olvidado de él, por esto ambos permanecieron así por unos instantes hasta que Erika rompió el silencio.

—perdóname... fui insensata y olvidé la responsabilidad que tengo contigo

—ok —respondió el otro ya más calmado con un puchero infantil desviando su mirada, no podía creer que se le habían escapado unas lágrimas enfrente de la humana.

Sin decir nada al respecto Erika lo llevó al comedor y esperó a que este terminara de comer, Heks aún se encontraba ahí, acompañada de Nevra, pero Valkyon ya no estaba, lo más seguro era que se había ido a seguir sus labores como todo líder responsable que era. Después de que el pequeño terminara Erika tomó sus platos y fue a llevarlos a la cocina, lo que aprovechó el elfo para mirar en dirección a la nueva la cual por casualidad también miró hacia él, este sonrió de manera burlona y no contento con ello le sacó la lengua, enseguida se bajó de la silla y caminó a la salida de forma victoriosa.

—¿a qué viene esa actitud de Ezarel? —el vampiro había visto aquello y lo había desconcertado, Heks solo sonrió enternecida.

—creo que ya me hice de un pequeño enemigo—no evitó reír, el pequeño le había declarado la guerra y esta batalla según a su parecer la había ganado el duende.

—¿acaso no te llevas bien con él?

—creo que no fui de su agrado, me acerqué a algo que no debía—dijo la azabache saludando ahora a Erika que pasaba para irse detrás del duende.

—olvidemos eso ¿entonces te enseñó el CG?

—de acuerdo.

Mientras en la sala de cristal malas noticias llegaban a Miko.

—¡esto no puede ser Valkyon! tenemos que encontrar a esa bruja cuanto antes...


	8. 8:Malas y buenas noticias

**MALAS Y BUENAS NOTICIAS  
**

"la sinceridad es lo que más anhelas, solo un niño es noble por naturaleza."

Aquella frase volvía a resonar en su cabeza, Ezarel seguía corriendo, extendiendo su mano para alcanzar aquella figura fémina que le hablaba a distancia, suplicaba regresar a la normalidad, pero con cada paso la imagen se alejaba haciendo imposible su alcance, poco después sus pasos se detuvieron, la mujer había desaparecido y todo su alrededor era tinieblas.

—¿dónde... estoy? —preguntó mirando el vacío que lo acompañaba.

—tienes que descubrirlo—aquella misma voz respondió entre un eco sordo.

—pero ¿cómo? ¿porque no me lo dices?

—Muchas veces nuestro carácter, personalidad y circunstancias nos impiden expresar lo que realmente sentimos.

—¡no lo entiendo! ¡habla claro! dime que tengo que hacer

El pequeño al fin se desplomó pudiendo ver como sus lágrimas caían al suelo, las gotas acumuladas empezaron a tomar forma y un espejo se postró justo enfrente, se podía ver su reflejo que pronto se distorsionó, ahora reflejaba sus memorias de cuando era niño, sus padres estaban con él, pero era a su madre a la que el pequeño se aferraba diciéndole lo mucho que la quería, el reflejo cambió rápidamente, mostró enseguida a una joven que estaba frente a un Ezarel en su forma habitual, ella lo miraba con tristeza sin decir una palabra; no parecía una faery, sus rasgos eran muy humanos, la chica desapareció segundos después mientras él derramaba unas lágrimas, esta escena recién vista provocó que el pequeño apretara sus puños, pues un dolor agudo atravesó su pecho. Enseguida el espejo se rompió en pedazos.

—¡Ezarel!

Una voz conocida lo trajo a la realidad y así abrió los ojos; Erika lo removía para despertarlo y le extendió un pañuelo, percatándose por fin que se encontraban dentro de la carroza del cuartel viajando a su próxima misión.

—¿tuviste alguna pesadilla? Estas sudando.

Este solo se sentó tomando el pañuelo para limpiarse, no quería hablar de lo que había visto así que no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo indiferente.

—ok...ya entendí no preguntaré.

La chica se acomodó de nuevo en su lugar para hacer el viaje menos incómodo ya que los sobresaltos del vehículo hacían tortuoso el trayecto, por fortuna no faltó mucho para que llegaran a su destino y alrededor de unos minutos la carroza se detuvo. Erika se bajó con la ayuda del líder de la obsidiana que había ido adelante manejando los familiares de montura, Ezarel también bajó y observó el lugar donde se habían detenido, el hogar de las Valquirias.

—por fin llegamos...aunque tengo una queja— el menor volteó a sus acompañantes mirándolos con cierto desdén—¿era necesario que ella viniera con nosotros?

El elfo señalaba a Heks que estaba al lado de Valkyon, esta también había ido adelante tomando turno de las riendas al lado del moreno. La azabache le dedicó una leve sonrisa ya que le hacía gracia el comportamiento del duende, tanto Valk como Erika suspiraron.

—ya sabes porque nos acompaña...es evidente que conoce el lugar.

—además de que con sus contactos podríamos dar con quien buscamos.

Primero la castaña y después su camarada defendieron la compañía de la nueva integrante de la guardia, Ezarel ya sabía de más estas razones, pero estaba muy inconforme con que ella estuviera al tanto de su lamentable situación. Su mente ahora pasó a recordar cómo fue que esta chica se involucró, regresando justo el día en que Heks llegó al CG, después de la hora de la comida; ese día Valkyon había llevado noticias alarmantes ante la líder kitsune y esta mandó a llamar a la gente que estaba al tanto de las circunstancias del elfo junto con el mencionado.

—Valkyon ha logrado recaudar más información sobre el caso de Ezarel, pero ...las noticias son alarmantes.

La tensión se podía sentir en la sala de cristal donde se encontraban, Ezarel serio, Valkyon aparentemente tranquilo pero realmente se sentía nervioso, Nevra se veía indiferente para enmascarar su preocupación, Karen se notaba curiosa y Erika se desmoronaba de nervios viendo la mala expresión de Miko, así esta última pasó a explicar; Valkyon había logrado dar con otra persona que tenía información de la bruja, hablándole de un caso reciente y peculiar; una mujer valquiria la cual había hecho contacto con este ser místico, como consecuencia, se transformó en una infante al igual que el duende, esta mujer trató de buscar a la hechicera para curar su mal sin tener éxito, solo fueron sueños donde la escuchó hablar y mencionar palabras confusas.

—por desgracia la mujer no supo entender con qué fin la bruja le hablaba en sueños y se mantuvo mucho tiempo con su apariencia infantil... pero en un determinado lapso...—Miko hizo una breve pausa que tanto para el duende como para la castaña se hizo eterna, ya que no presagiaba nada bueno—se convirtió por completo en una niña, es decir...su comportamiento ya no era el de una adulta encerrada en el cuerpo de un niño, olvidándose así de muchas cosas importantes para ella, su familia y conocidos, ya no los veía de la misma manera, además de que no envejecía con él tiempo, permaneciendo así de esta forma.

Esta noticia calló como un balde de agua sobre el de la absenta, esto significaba que tenía un límite de tiempo para regresar a la normalidad.

—Ezarel... ¿has tenido algún sueño donde aparezca la hechicera? —Miko lo miraba fijamente mientras el elfo tenía perdida la mirada, estaba algo atemorizado.

—si.

—¿qué te ha dicho?

Ezarel les contó los sueños donde esta había aparecido y las frases que ella mencionaba, todos se quedaron pensando, tratando de entender que quería transmitir.

—tal vez necesitas ser sincero con alguien —propuso Nevra

—pero la segunda frase me da la impresión de que debe ser algo que él siente—comentó Valkyon

—¿tienes idea a lo que se refiere?

El duende se quedó sin habla ante la pregunta de la kitsune, su corazón se aceleró sintiendo miedo e inseguridad haciendo que diera unos pasos atrás.

—no creo que lo sepa, si no ya habría dicho algo, Ezarel es muy inteligente —Erika se puso a un lado del menor revolviendo los cabellos de este con cierto cariño para hacerlo sentir menos incómodo, ahora entendía su comportamiento anterior, Miko asintió dándole la razón.

—pero no hay que hacer a un lado el hecho de que Ezarel tal vez se esté convirtiendo en un niño lentamente y no comprenda ciertas cosas

—Nevra tiene razón... Erika, tienes que estar más pendiente del comportamiento de Ezarel—ella afirmó seria ante la kitsune mientras Ezarel solo se mantenía en silencio, era como si estuviera en shock ante la idea de convertirse en un niño olvidándose de todo lo vivido.

—¿qué más se sabe?

—por desgracia no más... El hombre ya no dio más detalles—Valk respondió a Erika la cual bajó la mirada.

—entonces eso significa a que hay que ir al pueblo de las valquirias para investigar más, dices que es reciente, puede que la mujer todavía siga con vida... o la niña... y sus familiares nos puedan proporcionar más información sobre el caso

—sí Erika, pero hay un inconveniente... las valquirias no dejan entrar a cualquiera a su pueblo, si no eres alguien que nació allí no te dejaran pasar

Nevra siguió explicando que tenían que encontrar a alguien procedente de ahí para que los dejaran pasar en calidad de acompañantes, no existía otra manera legal para que accedieran, también añadió que este pueblo se distinguía por marcas de nacimiento que poseían en las muñecas, era así como se identificaban.

Después siguieron discutiendo entre todos excepto Ezarel, este no se encontraba de ánimos, buscaban una manera para lograr entrar al pueblo y encontrar a esta mujer.

—en el CG hay una valquiria, pero... es muy anciana y enferma...sería un gran esfuerzo el que tendría que hacer para volver a su pueblo.

—pero no tenemos a nadie más Miko... Es la única manera

Con las últimas palabras de Nevra se terminó la discusión, se le hizo prometer a Karen que no diría nada de lo escuchado. Erika y los tres líderes llegaron a la sala de las puertas.

—Ezarel y yo regresaremos al laboratorio, espero y puedan convencer a la valquiria para que nos ayude.

—no creo que se niegue...el problema es que aguante el viaje —respondió Valkyon mirando a Ezarel que caminaba al laboratorio sin esperar a su compañera, era como si el menor estuviera en otro mundo.

—d-disculpen —una dulce voz interrumpió la charla de la humana con los líderes —Erika... Perdona soy un desastre en alquimia —era Heks que mostraba un matraz burbujeante, había tratado de hacer una poción por ella misma pero no le había salido.

—no te preocupes... Ahora lo resolvemos —Erika contestó algo divagante y se acercó a esta, entonces la azabache notó la seriedad de la conversación que había interrumpido.

—perdón... Creo que interrumpí algo importante

—no es nada —la castaña alzó su vista a su compañera para mostrarse amable y al encontrarse los ojos de ambas permanecieron mirándose por un instante hasta que el sonido del cristal rompiéndose las interrumpió.

—¡cielos! soy una tonta —Heks rápidamente se agachó y Nevra como todo caballero trató de ayudarla junto con Erika

Valkyon también se acercó por lo que los cuatro recogían los pedazos de cristal esparcidos; el vampiro que no podía evitar poner su atención en la guapa azabache notó algo que lo asombró al instante.

—¡Heks! ¡¿Eres una valquiria?! —el vampiro señalaba una especie de tatuaje en la muñeca de la fémina

Tanto Erika como Valkyon voltearon sorprendidos al escuchar aquello y la azabache sin entender el porqué de su sorpresa afirmó lo evidente. No dejaron pasar tiempo y rápidamente la llevaron ante Miko la cual se sorprendió de tal descubrimiento, Huang Hua no había mencionado nada al respecto en su carta; Heks explicó que era una valquiria de nacimiento, lo que conllevaba sus respectivas habilidades, ahora entendían el porqué de su apariencia de mujer poderosa, también comentó que después de su formación base en su pueblo se fue con los fénix pasando la mayor parte de su vida con ellos.

—Heks...tu llegada ha sido como un milagro de los dioses... Tenemos que pedirte un favor.

Así Miko explicó con detalle la complicada situación de Ezarel y en cómo ella podía ayudarlos.

—por mí no hay ningún inconveniente, para eso me mandó Huang Hua, así que si puedo ser de ayuda en algo estaré muy feliz de servirles.

—muchas gracias Heks—Erika no pudo contenerse y se acercó a ella para tomar una de las manos de la azabache entre las suyas mostrándose muy agradecida.

Valkyon y Nevra sonrieron levemente, era notable como se preocupaba la castaña por el elfo... Aunque este no lo agradeciera, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y seguido la figura de Leiftan se asomó saludando a la líder.

—lo siento... no sabía que estabas ocupada Miko

—no te preocupes...pasa, tú sabes lo de Ezarel y también necesito ponerte al corriente.

El rubio se acercó y al notar la presencia de Heks se quedó observándola fijamente, ella también lo miraba, aunque no mostró su sonrisa como lo había hecho con los demás.

—es verdad...no los he presentado.

Miko le dijo a Leiftan que Heks era una enviada de Huang Hua y este finalmente le sonrió tan amablemente como siempre lo hacía con todos, la azabache sonrió finalmente.

—agradezco tu ayuda a uno de nuestros más importantes miembros.

—no me agradezcas, estoy para servir.

Los dos se mostraron amables y Leiftan se alejó mirándola de reojo. Después la chica explicó que conocía gente que podría brindar información, esta noticia alegró mucho a los presentes, eran nuevas esperanzas para el líder de la absenta, entonces empezaron los planes para una nueva misión, Nevra no iría puesto que se quedaría al cuidado de las tres guardias, Leiftan también se había ofrecido a ir, pero Miko no se lo permitió, tenía trabajos para este obligándolo a quedarse en el cuartel. Cuando todo terminó Erika fue rápidamente con Ezarel para contarle las nuevas noticias.

El elfo se encontraba en la sala de alquimia, quería trabajar para distraerse después de las malas nuevas recibidas, la castaña lo sacó de ahí casi a rastras llevándolo al kiosco.

—pero ¡¿qué quieres?! ¡que no ves que tenemos trabajo! además ¿tu dónde andabas?

—¡Ezarel! ... ¡deja de regañarme tengo buenas noticias!

Le contó lo sucedido con Heks, cosa que no le pareció del todo al elfo, ser ayudado por esa chica no le agradaba, por eso mantuvo silencio para no dejar salir su berrinche.

—¿no dices nada?

—no es como si tuviera opción.

—me da la impresión de que no te gusta la idea.

—¿tú crees? al contrario me FA-SCI-NA la idea, ya tengo ganas de emprender el viaje para hacer un picnic en medio del bosque con ella.

—ok ya entendí... ¿Porque no te agrada? ...a mí me parece muy simpática

—pues los encantos de la señorita simpatía no surten efecto conmigo

—¿es como con Alajea?

—no me he detenido a pensarlo...pero tal vez sí.

—cómo te lo dije con Alajea...deberías tratar de conocer a Heks

Ezarel ya no dijo más, pero rodó los ojos, era obvio que no quería intentarlo y finalmente regresaron a sus labores. Dos días pasaron, era la hora de ir en búsqueda de aquella mujer que había sufrido lo mismo que Ezarel; Heks estaba saliendo de su habitación con sus cosas y en el pasillo se encontró con Leiftan pasando por ahí, este le sonrió con amabilidad.

—mucha suerte en la misión

—gracias—dijo secamente la azabache y se retiró rápidamente

Leiftan la siguió con la mirada sonriendo levemente y sus labios susurraron unas palabras, estas se perdieron en el aire al mismo tiempo que su figura. Heks llegó al punto de partida, la salida de las puertas, Ezarel y Valkyon ya estaban ahí junto con Miko y Nevra que habían ido a despedirlos, el vampiro se acercó a la valquiria y se despidió de esta besando su mano, al poco tiempo llegó Erika y por ser la última tuvo que llevarse un comentario típico del duende.

—más vale tarde que nunca.

Ezarel se negaba a ir con Heks, tampoco quería ir adelante en las riendas por lo incómodo, así que la valquiria fue adelante con el de la obsidiana y Erika dentro de la carroza con el elfo. Entonces con los mejores deseos emprendieron el viaje.

Ahora ya estaban al pie de una enorme puerta, unas guardias se acercaron a la azabache y revisaron su muñeca para ver el tatuaje.

—pueden pasar...


	9. 9:Eir

**9: Eir**

Fue sencillo dar con la casa de la persona que buscaban, el pueblo era grande, pero todos se conocían, o todas ya que la mayoría eran mujeres, los hombres eran escasos pero muy valorados por lo mismo, así que muchas miradas se posaban sobre Valkyon, tan solo habían recorrido un par de calles y ya había llamado la atención de por lo menos diez mujeres. Una de las residentes les indicó que tenían que ir justo al fondo del pueblo, por suerte solo un par de metros bastaban. Los nervios tenían invadida a la joven humana, esperaba que encontraran respuestas concisas esta vez, además no pasaba desapercibido que Ezarel también estaba atemorizado, todo esto le afectaba más.

—¿tienes miedo?

—no sé...creo que si...cada vez me es más difícil manejar mis emociones con esta apariencia, sé que tengo que guardar la calma, pero no puedo.

Erika tomó la pequeña mano y le dio un leve apretón sin decir nada ya que ella estaba de igual manera, Ezarel no replicó tampoco, realmente necesitaba el apoyo. Al estar delante de la vivienda Valkyon se acercó al pórtico rustico de la vivienda y tocó la puerta, alrededor había varios árboles que refrescaban el lugar, perfecto para los cuatro viajeros ya que el día se había tornado caluroso por el abrazador sol, Ezarel apretó con su pequeña mano la de su compañera sin mirarla y ella lo observó de reojo, un nudo se le formó en la garganta.

Por fin alguien abrió, era una mujer cabello rubio trenzado alrededor de la cabeza y ojos tan azules como el mismo océano, su piel blanca dejaba ver unas cobrizas pecas en los pómulos que se movieron formando una sonrisa de bienvenida a pesar de no conocerlos. Valkyon presentó al grupo y entraron a la casa por indicaciones de la mujer valkiria, se había dado cuenta que el tema que querían tratar era de cierta delicadeza.

Ya adentro salieron los detalles, Ezarel se presentó, el pequeño trató de mantener una postura serena, más por dentro sentía un nudo en el estómago, la mujer no decía nada, solo escuchaba.

—realmente me apena su circunstancia señor elfo, mi familia pasó por lo mismo y fue ...

La mujer callo mientras sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas, aquellas que dieron paso a narrar la historia de Eir la valkiria.

Una mujer de carácter fuerte, guerrera por naturaleza y fiel a su pueblo, su orgullo era más grande que su cabeza, era lo que todo aquel que la conocía decía, pero amaba a su familia, era su prioridad. Un día mientras cabalgaba de regreso al pueblo en un sendero abierto vio a una anciana que parecía necesitar ayuda, tirada en el suelo con las ropas desgarradas mientras su cabello negro y sucio tapaba su rostro. Eir se bajó de su familiar de montura para ayudarle, la llevó a un pueblo aledaño que ella no había visto a pesar de ya haber pasado por esos rumbos unas cuantas veces, no le dio importancia a aquello pensando que a lo mejor recién se había formado, la anciana le agradeció.

—como recompensa te concederé tu más grande deseo

Dijo la mujer estropajosa lo que hizo reír a la valkiria de manera irónica, pensó que la vejez ya la había hecho senil y había perdido un poco el sentido común.

—no tienes para comer y me quieres conceder mi mayor deseo, guárdate tu caridad para ti anciana.

—no todo es lo que parece.

—entonces quiero mucho oro—fueron las últimas palabras de Eir antes de darse la media vuelta y dejar atrás a la mujer mayor, esta última sonrió.

—el oro de la vida es saber perdonar—la anciana de ropas sucias chasqueó los dedos y ese pueblo desapareció junto con ella, Eir cayó al suelo inconsciente.

La noche estaba a punto de caer, en la bitácora de misiones se tenía programado que de Eir llegara al medio día si no había inconvenientes. Compañeras de la valkiria al ver que era tarde y no tenían noticias de ella ni por su familiar decidieron ir en su búsqueda, de camino no muy lejos una de ellas vio a una pequeña niña tirada en un sendero, era valkiria, pues el tatuaje en su mano lo indicaba, también llamó su atención que a unos cuantos metros se encontraba el familiar de montura de Eir, pero lo más asombroso fue cuando una de ellas, amiga de la infancia de la desaparecida, al descubrir el rostro de la pequeña pudo reconocer a su más allegada confidente.

—en ese tiempo yo tenía 10 años, mi madre llegó en brazos de su mejor amiga con la apariencia de una pequeña niña, lo que ocasionó estragos en toda la familia, mi padre estaba en shock,

—no quiero parecer apresurado, pero ¿qué paso con su madre señora Helga? —Ezarel no pudo esconder su impaciencia, quería saber que había sido de aquella persona.

En ese momento una pequeña entro corriendo a la casa y se hecho a los brazos de Helga.

—¡mamá! me regalaron unos panes para la comida!

—Eir compórtate que tenemos visitas

El nombre de la niña congeló a los cuatro miembros de la guardia y Helga observó con compasión al elfo, así confirmó lo evidente, aquella niña era su madre. Pronto contó que buscaron por todos lugares a aquella mujer con la que había hecho contacto la valkiria, su madre todavía tenía razón de si y proporcionó detalles del encuentro, pero no dieron con aquella anciana ni con aquel supuesto pueblo que habían llegado, poco después Eir comentaba que tenía sueños donde esa mujer se aparecía, le decía una y otra vez la misma frase con la que se despidió de ella y después le dijo una más "la inocencia de un niño es la clave para el perdón" pero pasaron los días, que pronto se convirtieron en meses y Eir no supo que significado tenían aquellas dos frases.

—su comportamiento fue cambiando, a mi padre lo empezó a llamar "papá" y conmigo jugaba a todas horas, era como la hermana que nunca tuve, hasta que un día por fin todo se borró, ella ya no recordaba nada de su vida, no reconocía a su esposo, no reconocía a su hija, sus amigos se convirtieron en sus tíos y sus recuerdos pasaron a ser los de días presentes.

Unas gotas recorrieron las mejillas de Erika y Heks se acercó para consolarla, de repente vieron como Ezarel se dejó caer al suelo, no pudo contener el dolor, no quería olvidar a pesar de su vida dura, Valkyon se acercó y a pesar de que no era su estilo lo cubrió con sus grandes brazos entonces la castaña dejo a su compañera para unirse a los dos líderes, Heks y Helga los observaron en silencio.

Al poco tiempo se despidieron, ya no había más que hablar después de que Helga les dijo que su padre había muerto hace unos pocos años, que por desgracia nunca supieron como regresarla a la normalidad y que hasta la fecha su madre había permanecido de esa manera. Ezarel sentía asfixiarse en aquella casa, necesitaba tomar aire así que fue el primero en salir.

El pueblo estaba justo al lado de un riachuelo y el elfo se fue en dirección a este para refrescarse y despejar su mente. Cuando llegó se sentó en un tronco caído que había a la orilla, sus pies colgaban sobre la corriente de agua.

—no te des por vencido

Ezarel volteó al escuchar la voz de la humana la cual había seguido al pequeño, sentía que no tenía que dejarlo solo.

—no pienso hacerlo...pero esto ha sido un golpe fuerte

Erika se acercó y se sentó justo a su lado dando la espalda al rio.

—entiendo, realmente no sé cómo me sentiría si yo estuviera en tu lugar

—lo más seguro que ya estarías llorando

—eso no es agradable.

La humana rio ante el intento de molestarla y le dio un pequeño golpecito con el puño en el brazo, para su sorpresa Ezarel no dijo nada, solo mantenía la mirada fija en la corriente del rio, la joven no supo que decir para romper el silencio ni para reconfortar el sufrimiento del chico que le gustaba, por lo que se maldijo y se consideró inútil.

Justo cuando tenía planeado levantarse para dejarlo en paz unas palabras salieron del pequeño.

—no quiero olvidar—sollozó mientras sus labios temblaban, sentía de nuevo aquella fragilidad como cuando le había fallado hacer la poción.

—pues no lo hagas

Erika puso su mano sobre el hombro del pequeño lo que hizo que la voltease a ver, las miradas de ambos se encontraron, así la joven pudo ver claramente su reflejo en el color verde de los ojos del pequeño Ezarel lo que la hizo feliz inexplicablemente, su pecho se invadió por la sensación de querer ayudarlo, molestosamente no tenía la respuesta a su problema, pero tampoco quería rendirse y menos que él lo hiciera, deseaba trasmitírselo al elfo. Sus dedos apretaron levemente el hombro de Ez lo que provocó que en el pecho de este se activara de nuevo el latir de su corazón. Mirando a la humana Ezarel se perdió por unos instantes olvidándose del malestar que hacía unos segundos lo apresaba, solo la imagen de Erika estaba presente en sus pensamientos y sentía como una fuerza lo arrastraba a ella, como si fuese un imán invisible, pronto se vio a escasos centímetros de su rostro fijando su mirar en los labios rosáceos de la chica, al darse cuenta sin evitar se preguntó.

—"¿ella me gus..."

¡PLAFF!

De repente justo enfrente de la castaña Ezarel estaba semidesnudo ya que había roto sus ropas, Ez inmediatamente vio sus manos grandes y su cuerpo como solía ser.

—¡HAAAAAA!—grito ella echándose atrás

—¡HAAAAAA!—grito él al verse al descubierto y se cubrió con los brazos.

—¡mira mami un pervertido! —se oyó a una niña decir ya que unos pequeños andaban jugando no muy lejos.

Esto llamó la atención de muchas personas, en su mayoría mujeres, Erika estaba en shock, no se esperaba ver a Ezarel con su verdadero cuerpo y menos semidesnudo. El elfo al notar que la gente se aglomeraba por los gritos de aquella niña se lanzó al rio para que el agua lo cubriese.

—¡TONTA! ¡LLAMA A VALKYON! —gritó a Erika al ver que se había quedado perpleja sin hacer nada

Esta reaccionó y se apresuró hacia la casa de Helga donde habían quedado Valkyon y Heks, por suerte todavía se encontraban ahí.

—¡necesito su ayuda por favor! Ez...Ezarel ¡REGRESÓ A LA NORMALIDAD!

 **Saludos** **(o^ ^o)**


	10. 10:De vuelta

**10: De vuelta**

No hubo tiempo para explicaciones, Valkyon y Heks se miraron por unos segundos y rápidamente siguieron a Erika.

Ezarel seguía debajo del agua a la espera de que llegaran sus compañeros lo cual sucedió a los pocos minutos. A lo lejos el moreno advirtió que el rostro de su camarada ya no era el de un niño, esto hizo sonreír su estoico semblante. Ahora el problema a solucionar era que había varias mujeres en el lugar, atraídas por el rumor de un hombre desnudo en el riachuelo.

El obsidiano se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre gracias a su envergadura, trataba de hacer que se dispersaran invitándolas a regresar a sus casas, lo cual no logró. Muchas estaban curiosas y otras más indignadas, entre ellas la madre de la niña que había dado la alerta. Heks y Erika también intentaron ayudar al obsidiano, pero las mujeres hacían oídos sordos a las peticiones de los integrantes de la guardia.

—por favor hermanas, regresen a sus hogares—atrás del tumulto se escuchó la voz de Helga—este joven padeció lo mismo que mi madre.

A diferencia que con Valkyon y las chicas, ella fue escuchada. Las mujeres empezaron a dispersarse después de un suspiro de estupor. La madre de la niña chismosa se disculpó haciendo una reverencia a los integrantes del CG para irse enseguida como las demás. A lo lejos Valkyon agradeció a la valquiria que los ayudó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, esta solo esbozó una leve sonrisa más se le veía algo triste.

Erika corrió en dirección a Ezarel, pero al recordar la condición de este se detuvo a medio camino, al percatarse de esto Heks tomó una sábana que estaba en un tendedero de la casa más próxima al lugar. Finalmente ella hizo lo que la castaña no se atrevió y llegó al riachuelo.

—cúbrete

Le dijo lanzándole la manta. Ez la atrapó con una mano y se resguardó detrás de un árbol, a los pocos segundos salió con una toga improvisada.

—¡Ezarel! —se acercó el de la obsidiana sonriente.

El elfo le sonrió por igual, estaba feliz, no sabía cómo, pero había vuelto cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido.

—estoy de vuelta amigo—dijo feliz para que Valkyon le diera unas palmadas afectuosas en la espalda que casi lo tumban de frente por la fuerza. Al poco tiempo pararon las sonrisas para pasar a las explicaciones.

—pero ¿cómo pasó?

—no lo sé Valk...solo estaba hablando con Erika y de repente crecí en un segundo.

La castaña y la azabache escuchaban a un lado. Esta última miraba fijo al elfo de pies a cabeza.

—¿esa es tu verdadera apariencia? ... me parecías más simpático de niño—comentó Heks tranquila.

Ezarel frunció el ceño, prefirió ignorarla desviando los ojos llevándolo a encontrar a Erika justo a un lado, se veía que estaba contrariada, feliz y más que nada avergonzada. La joven sin saber que era observada miró en dirección a este, al chocar sus miradas se sonrojaron.

—pero tuvo que haber un detonante—Valkyon seguía muy intrigado.

—¿de qué hablaban? —preguntó Heks a Ezarel—Dices que charlaban cuando regresaste a la normalidad, esto puede darnos una pista.

El alquimista regresó su vista a la conversación, aunque sentía sus mejillas cálidas.

—solo de que mi vida apestaba y que lo más seguro que me iba quedar en miniatura para lo que restaba de mi vida—arregló un poco la versión el elfo.

Erika decidió callar, no tenía ganas de meter su cuchara por esta vez. Helga, que aún permanecía no muy lejos, se acercó a Ezarel, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa agridulce.

—realmente estoy feliz por usted señor elfo, logró lo que mi madre no pudo.

—Muchas gracias

Detrás de ella estaba Eir acompañada de otra mujer muy anciana. La pequeña con curiosidad se acercó a Ez y lo observó con detenimiento, fijó sus ojos en la mano grande que sobresalía de entre las sabanas y la tomó como si estuviera inspeccionando su fisionomía.

—¿qué pasa Eir? —le dijo aquella mujer anciana.

De los ojos de la niña emanaron lágrimas.

—no sé...me siento ...tiste*

La pequeña no entendía lo que pasaba en su interior, llevó una de sus pequeñas manos a apretar su pecho. Ezarel subió su mano a la cabeza de la menor y le removió los cabellos.

—creo que te entiendo.

Los demás no dijeron nada, solo observaron. Aunque Eir seguía sin recordar nada de su vida pasada, todavía quedaba algo de la vieja valkiria en ella. Helga rompió el silencio ofreciendo que regresaran a su casa para que buscaran ropa para Ezarel, aceptaron agradecidos. De regreso la niña no se separó del elfo y él tampoco se lo impidió, haber sido víctimas de aquella bruja había creado un lazo entre ellos.

Cuando llegaron Eir soltó a Ezarel y corrió a su habitación para ponerse a jugar, ya se veía de mejor ánimo.

—al parecer le agradaste a mi madre—sonrió Helga

—yo siempre le agrado a todas las personas.

—mmmmm—se escuchó de Heks

—a casi todas—murmuró Valkyon desviando la mirada y Erika soltó una risita ahogada.

—tengo ropa de mi padre cuando era joven, siento que te servirá

—gracias

—también sería bueno que tomases un baño si no podrías resfriarte, prepararé la fogata

Helga se retiró para preparar lo dicho, dejando a los invitados en la pequeña sala rústica. Valkyon se puso a hablar con Ezarel para indagar más detalles de lo ocurrido y Heks los escuchaba atenta.

A un lado Erika se veía incómoda, recordaba cuando el elfo se había transformado ante ella, realmente no vio nada indecoroso por la rápida reacción de ambos, aun así, la cara se le encendía. Viéndose prácticamente ignorada disimuladamente salió de la casa por la puerta trasera, necesitaba aire fresco para aclarar sus pensamientos.

El patio era bonito, tenía muchos árboles, de uno colgaba un par de columpios de madera, se sentó en uno de ellos y se meció para relajarse pues aún sentía su corazón golpetear. Recordó cuan cerca estaba de Ezarel, sintió que ese momento fue diferente en algún aspecto, aunque no supo en que. Cerró sus ojos, no quería hacerse ilusiones, sabía que el comportamiento y carácter del elfo habían sido muy cambiantes estas últimas semanas por el hechizo, esto la hizo suspirar dolida. Ahora lo entendía, Ezarel había regresado y con esto su lado dulce y sensible se había esfumado. Ya no podría estar cerca de él.

—te gusta el señor Ezarel ¿verdad?

Erika dio un salto al ver a Eir columpiándose ahora al lado de ella, no la escuchó llegar.

—Ho- ¡Hola! Eir...me has asustado

—¿porque no se lo dices? —insistió la pequeña.

—porque él no siente lo mismo que yo—agachó la mirada, necesitaba sacar esa espina que todo este tiempo la lastimaba.

—¿quién no siente lo mismo que tú? —ahora Ezarel estaba detrás.

—¡RAYOS! —se paró asustada y vio ahora el columpio de Eir que se balanceaba vacío.

—¿con quién hablabas? ¿porque te asustas? ¿acaso estas loca?

—y-yo...E-Eir—se señalaba y señalaba el columpio toda confundida, la pequeña había desaparecido, así como llegó.

Ezarel solo alzo una ceja, no entendía a la humana, miró el columpio vacío y se sentó. Erika también regresó al suyo, pero mantenía su mirada baja, estaba avergonzada, no sabía si el duende había escuchado toda la conversación.

—Gracias—el elfo habló, mas no dirigió su vista a la chica, la mantuvo al frente.

—¿como?

—por ayudarme...bueno tú sabes a lo que me refiero—sus pómulos se tiñeron de rosa, pero se giró a otro lado para no ser visto.

—entiendo... de nada... ¿creo? ...no siento haber hecho gran cosa por ti, todos los demás también ayudaron.

—si lo sé...pero como soy un chico muy educado decidí agradecerte, aunque no hallas hecho nada. —volteó a ella burlón

—Ezarel.

—¡te imaginas! no conforme con el hechizo de esa bruja tuve la maldición de tener que estar cerca de ti.

Erika frunció el ceño y se volteó molesta al otro lado.

—pobre de mí...no sé cómo pude soportarte todo este tiempo—se hacia la víctima.

La castaña solo respiraba profundo para mantener la calma, sentía que pronto iba a estallar, pero no quería darle gusto.

—tuve que aguantar tu ineptitud por no saber cuidar de mí y tus malos consejos.

Finalmente, no pudo ignorarlo más.

—¡Eres un idiota! Tu estuviste a punto de matarme ¿lo recuerdas?

—si...no sé cómo no lo logre—suspiró resignado.

—¡óyeme cretino! —se puso roja de ira.

Ezarel soltó una carcajada, había logrado sacarla de quicio como solía hacerlo, los viejos tiempos habían regresado. El enojo de la faelinne desapareció por aquella sonrisa, simplemente se resignó a mirarlo mal.

—Bien como ya te agradecí y también lo hice con Valk, solo me falta los demás, cuando regrese al cuartel hablaré con ellos.

Erika entrecerró los ojos ¿qué tipo de agradecimientos habían sido esos? No quiso discutir más.

—¿y Heks? ella también ayudó.

Ezarel cambió su expresión, parecía molesto.

—mmmm también lo haré, pero después... es una bruja...me molesta—se cruzó de brazos.

—¿por qué? ¿es como con Alajea? ¿algo físico?

Ezarel volteó a ella y la observó por unos segundos.

—algo... ¿así? —dijo dudoso, el tampoco entendía porque le molestaba tanto la azabache.

—no sonaste muy seguro

—eso no importa...el caso es que después lo haré, ahora no tengo muchas ganas.

—entiendo, ya se dará la ocasión.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio que se rompió enseguida, Ezarel no pudo quedarse con la duda.

—¿porque estas muy interesada en que le agradezca? ¿tanto es tu aprecio por ella?

—es muy agradable, ya la considero una amiga

—mmmm...ya veo—se oyó irritado

—¿qué te pasa Ezarel? ¿te molesta que seamos amigas? —dijo burlona.

—¿entonces qué mascullabas cuando llegue? —desvió el tema

Se borró la sonrisa en el rostro de Erika, sus manos empezaron a temblar, entonces respiró profundo para tranquilizarse.

—es-estaba hablando con Eir...s-solo cosas sin importancia.

—¿Eir? —la miró extrañado—mentirosa, antes de venir vi como Helga la arropaba, se quedó dormida después de jugar.

—no puede ser, antes que llegaras hacia segundos que estaba hablando conmigo.

—mejor di la verdad, era Heks con quien hablabas.

—¿y volvemos a Heks? ¿Porque dices que era Heks?

—porque preguntó a Helga por su baño y vi como salió de ahí para irse por la parte trasera, pensé que venía a hablar contigo.

—¿sabías que yo estaba aquí?

—¡sí! te vi cuando saliste...—se detuvo de golpe, sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecer por lo que desvió la mirada— no fuiste muy discreta...además eso no importa ¡ya di la verdad!

Erika pensó que nadie se había percatado de su ausencia, saber que no era tan invisible a los ojos del elfo la hizo sentir feliz por un instante.

— Heks nunca llegó, con la que hablaba era Eir, hasta me asustó porque no la escuche llegar, solo apareció de repente y cuando tu llegaste desapareció, todavía no entiendo como lo hizo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando con mal presentimiento.

—¿estas segura?

—te lo juro por lo más sagrado que tengo en Eldarya que es mi familiar.

Rápidamente se levantaron y regresaron a la casa, fueron directamente a la habitación de la pequeña. Esta dormía plácidamente en su cama, aquella anciana de antes estaba con ella. Erika se apresuró a preguntarle si la niña había salido en los últimos minutos y la anciana negó extrañada, dijo que no había salido de la habitación desde que habían llegado del río.

 _(*la niña habla mal por eso el error)_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado (･ω)**_


	11. 11:Mentiras

**11: Mentiras**

Eldarya, un mundo plagado de cosas maravillosas y fantásticas. Erika nunca se habría imaginado que sería testigo de su existencia.

Desde que fue trasportada por aquel círculo de champiñones se asombraba con cada momento que pasaba, ya que seres que pensaba eran salidos de las más tórridas fantasías humanas hacían acto de presencia en su día a día. Desde un pequeño brownie, hasta un esplendoroso oráculo, incluso entregó su corazón a uno de estos personajes supuestamente ficticios. Pero ahora lidiaba con la criatura más misteriosa e impredecible que había conocido en este mundo tan irreal.

Sentada en la sala veía como Ezarel discutía con Valkyon. Buscaban la identidad del ente que había charlado con ella. Ahora sabían que Eir no había salido de su habitación, Heks tampoco se había ido del baño pues decidió ayudar a Helga atizando la fogata

¿Quién había sido? Era la pregunta principal de aquella charla entre líderes.

—si Heks y Eir no salieron de la casa, eso quiere decir que esta...persona tomó la forma de ellas, pero ¿por qué? ¿y con qué fin? —Valkyon miraba en dirección a la puerta trasera, se podía ver claramente el par de columpios vacíos.

—¿estás segura de que solo te preguntó cómo estabas? —Ezarel insistió con Erika.

La castaña se vio forzada a dar otra versión de los hechos cuando preguntaron de lo que había hablado con aquella presencia. Sin atreverse a decir la verdad porque implicaba revelar los sentimientos hacia el alquimista, mintió de nuevo al asentir con su cabeza.

Los dos chicos quedaron confusos, con aquella información falsa no irían a ninguna parte. Al poco tiempo Helga llamó a Ezarel, su baño estaba listo.

Mientras se desvestía Ez pensaba en un posible espionaje. ¿Nómadas? ¿alguna secta humana? ¿Aquel hombre enmascarado? Si era cualquiera de estos no entendía porque se interesaban en una misión de carácter personal que no tenía que ver con el gran cristal.

Trató de relajarse hundiéndose en la tina advirtiendo entre el agua su cuerpo. Ahí estaban de nuevo, los brazos delgados pero tonificados, sus piernas largas y firmes, el abdomen esbelto y remarcado, todo como solía ser. Suspiró aliviado de haber vuelto, pero, aún no entendía como lo había logrado, no recordaba haber hecho algo en particular, aparte de sumirse en su depresión. En un instante pasó por su cabeza la imagen de la castaña en el riachuelo; su rostro estaba muy cerca, tanto que aun recordaba percibir su respiración. Con fuerza su corazón volcó en su pecho, haciendo que perdiera la calma. Esta sensación era algo familiar por lo que frunció el ceño, inmediatamente agitó la cabeza y cambió sus pensamientos al enigma de aquella aparición, aunque sus manos temblaban aún nerviosas.

Terminó de bañarse y salió con las prendas que le había dejado la valquiria, no eran de su gusto, pero era mejor que andar desnudo y lo llamasen pervertido.

Afuera Helga se mostró más hospitalaria ofreciéndoles quedarse a comer y pasar la noche si estaban cansados. Ezarel se negó. Se hacía tarde y tenían que regresar al cuartel, pero Valkyon propuso aceptar la oferta. Si era cierto que los vigilaban lo más probable es que fueran atacados de regreso al CG, era mejor esperar al día siguiente y salir de mañana.

Con la decisión tomada se sentaron a la mesa, Eir ya había despertado y se situó al lado del elfo. Tomó una tostada y le untó miel ofreciéndosela al mismo, este impactado por el acierto se la comió sonriéndole a la niña.

—a mi me gusta mucho la miel—dijo la pequeña al verlo saborear el alimento.

—a mí también

Respondió el otro limpiando con un dedo la mejilla de la pequeña, tenía dulce en casi toda la cara. Esta le sonrió.

Erika los observaba enternecida, sintiendo celos de la pequeña por un momento. Si al menos el elfo fuera asi de amable con ella seria dichosa, mas la realidad era otra. Después sus pensamientos cambiaron drásticamente, recordó la conversación con la falsa Eir, ¿Por qué le había insinuado confesarse a Ezarel? Esto la hizo sentir culpa por ocultar la verdad a sus compañeros, arriesgándolos con su mentira a lo desconocido.

Pronto todos terminaron y se levantaron de la mesa. Las chicas ofrecieron su ayuda a Helga con los trastos y la mesa, mientras los chicos salieron al patio a revisar si no encontraban algún indicio sobre aquella presencia.

Al no haber hallado nada el resto del día se la pasaron haciendo conjeturas, esto incomodaba mucho a la faelinne haciéndola quedar en silencio... por su mente pasó la idea de decir la verdad a alguien que no fuera Ezarel, como por ejemplo Valkyon o Heks. No sabía qué hacer y la incertidumbre la consumía.

De noche Helga les enseñó sus habitaciones. Erika estaba muy a gusto compartiendo cama con la azabache y por el lado de los chicos Ezarel solo pidió a Valkyon que no lo fuera a abrazar ni mucho menos a aplastar durante la noche. Todos se rieron.

Las luces de la casa se apagaron al poco tiempo, Heks cayó rendida en la cama quedando dormida al instante, las emociones del día y el largo viaje los tenían muy fatigados a todos, excepto a Erika que era la única que no podía conciliar sueño a pesar del cansancio.

No dejaba de pensar en lo que estaba ocultando, temerosa de alejar a Ezarel si revelaba lo que su corazón resguardaba.

—¿y si fuese la bruja? —murmuró y se levantó de la cama.

No quería despertar a su compañera con sus remordimientos, por lo que con aprensión salió de la habitación.

Llegó a la estancia viendo como era iluminada parcialmente por la tenue luz de la luna. Se acercó a una ventana por donde la claridad se colaba y entre aquel silencio y tranquilidad vio junto a los columpios una figura oscura. Esto la estremeció.

—¿Qué haces levantada?

Sobresaltada giró en dirección a quien le hablaba. Entre la penumbra y con lentitud aquella persona se acercó a paso normal.

—¿acaso no puedes dormir?

—n-no —respondió a Ezarel que ahora estaba frente a ella.

Con nerviosismo volteó de nuevo a la ventana buscando aquella silueta, pero el patio estaba vacío y sintió palidecer.

—¿estás temerosa por lo que viste en los columpios? —Ezarel miró en dirección a donde ella tenía clavados sus ojos.

—eso...creo

El elfo la observó por un lapso de tiempo notando un temblor en sus manos que lo intrigó. Tomándola de un brazo la arrastró con él hasta el sofá ordenándole sentarse y esta obedeció sin protestar. Estaba muy inmersa en sus pensamientos que parecía no estar presente, asi que Ez fue a la cocina de Helga rebuscando entre los estantes, poco después regresó con una bebida.

—toma esto—le extendió una taza de té caliente.

Erika tímidamente la cogió entre sus dedos, mientras que un aroma floral se colaba entre sus fosas nasales. Una sensación relajante invadió su cuerpo mientras veía la superficie adornada por fragmentos de hierbas que flotaban. Finalmente sonrió levemente.

—¿qué haces levantado? —preguntó al sentirse mejor

—estoy vigilando, después de lo que viste no pensabas que nos podíamos quedar dormidos plácidamente.

Ella pensó en lo que recién había visto en el patio, pero no estaba segura de comentarlo, tal vez solo habían sido figuraciones suyas por el cargo de conciencia que tenía.

—¿y porque no nos dijeron nada a Heks y a mí? Podíamos ayudar también.

—pensamos que era mejor que descansaran

—¿y Valkyon?

—lo dejé dormir primero, más tarde me va a relevar.

—entiendo—se quedó mirando la taza de té.

—bébelo, eso te hará relajar los nervios y conciliar el sueño

—estás siendo muy considerado y amable...es...extraño—se empezó a tomar la infusión.

—yo soy amable, soy una buena persona, solo que la gente que no ocupa su cerebro como tú no logra darse cuenta.

La chica rodó los ojos antes de dejar la taza sobre la mesa de centro que estaba frente a ellos. A los pocos minutos de más hostigamiento del duende, empezó a sentir los párpados muy pesados, la vista borrosa y su cuerpo se tambaleaba mientras estaba sentada.

—¿estás bien? —la miró extrañado

¡PLAFF!

Erika se dejó caer por delante azotando su cabeza en la mesa de centro, sacándole un susto a su compañero que la miraba perplejo.

Este la llamó repetidas veces y al no tener respuesta la movió con la mano, pero no logró reacción alguna. Temeroso le levantó la cabeza viendo que había caído dormida.

—mierda, creo que me pasé con la dosis del té—dijo entre risa al ver un bulto en la frente de la chica que se le había formado por el golpe, también de su boca colgaba un pequeño hilo de saliva—que poca elegancia tiene al dormir.

Siguió riendo a costas de la faelinne mientras la recostaba en el sillón, pero la noche empezaba a refrescar y no podía dejarla a la intemperie.

Con pesar fue a la habitación donde se supone dormiría la humana, tomó una sábana rápidamente haciendo el mínimo ruido para no despertar a Heks, ya que no quería que se hiciera ideas equivocadas. Al salir cerró la puerta sin darse cuenta de que la azabache había sonreído abriendo levemente los ojos.

Ya en la sala cubrió a la joven con la sabana, percatándose que esta murmuraba dormida, se acercó a ella, pero no escuchó más.

—humana loca—empujó con un dedo la hinchazón de la frente, haciendo que se quejara entre dormida.

Esto lo hizo reír y siguió torturándola pues estaba confiado en que no despertaría hasta el otro día, pero se detuvo al ver que unas lágrimas se asomaron en el rostro de Erika.

 _Tal vez era alguna pesadilla_ ; pensó mientras observaba la mueca de angustia que se había formado en la cara de la castaña. Sin decir más se sentó en el único espacio que había en el sofá, quedando a un lado de la fémina.

No quiso prestar más atención en la joven, pues el ver aquel rostro temeroso lo hizo sentir de igual manera por alguna razón. Enfocó el pensamiento en su tarea de vigía, mirando a su alrededor mientras el tiempo pasaba, hasta que sin darse cuenta poco a poco el sueño fue haciéndolo presa. Finalmente, el color verde de sus ojos se ocultó tras sus párpados al cerrarse.

—0—

De mañana un rayo del amanecer acarició el rostro del bello durmiente, forzando a que despertara confundido. Ahora estaba recostado en el sofá con Erika abrazada a su cuerpo. Su cara se descompuso en el acto.

—buenos días señor Ezarel.

Escuchó saludar a la pequeña Eir que salía de su habitación dejando la puerta semiabierta.

—bu...buenos días— Desconcertado por no saber cómo había terminado así, trató de incorporarse.

La pequeña se acercó y observó a la joven que estaba aferrada al cuerpo del duende con una sonrisa.

—ella es muy simpática...me agrada —dijo contenta

Ezarel seguía intentando zafarse del agarre de la faelinne, pero sorpresivamente era fuerte y no podía conseguirlo

—me gusta su cabello—Eir tocó uno de los mechones castaños que caían por la espalda de la humana.

—ah... ¿sí? —seguía forcejeando—a mí me parece un cabello común—logró quitarse un brazo de encima.

—eres un mentiroso—lo miró a los ojos y Ezarel paró en seco abrumado—a ti también te gusta su cabello, como el color de sus ojos y su rostro...te gusta tanto como la miel

El elfo quedó impactado con las palabras de la menor. Recordando lo sucedido con Erika, sus ojos fueron a dar a la puerta por donde la pequeña valquiria había salido. Cual fue más su sorpresa que detrás en la habitación se veía a otra Eir que se levantaba de la cama, casi su corazón se detuvo de la impresión. Sin pensarlo extendió su brazo para alcanzar a la menor que tenía enfrente, pero ante sus ojos su mano atravesó a la pequeña que ahora sonreía.

—no he terminado contigo Ezarel—esta se despidió antes de desvanecerse por completo con una voz muy diferente a la de Eir y que él conocía.

—no puede... ser

 **Saludos a todas y gracias por leer y esperarme XD**


	12. 12:Diario

**12: Diario**

La impresión fue tanta que se levantó de su lugar tan rápido que tumbó el cuerpo de la joven que yacía sobre de él, por lo cual esta dio un quejido por el golpe que se dio, más Ezarel no le prestó atención y se puso a inspeccionar como loco el lugar donde había estado situada aquella Eir falsa. La verdadera niña, que recién había despertado, se acercó al lugar y haló del pantalón del elfo llamando su atención.

—acompáñame —la valquiria comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que daba al patio trasero.

Al principio el alquimista dudó en seguirla, pues tenía más interés en investigar sobre aquella aparición, pero como si de una corazonada se tratase siguió a aquella menor de cabellera rubia. Erika se levantó confundida, tratando de asimilar porque estaba en la sala tirada en el suelo, recordando la noche anterior y su encuentro con el duende. Notó como Ez salía con Eir por delante, así que decidió seguirlos ya que quería explicaciones por la manera en que había amanecido.

Afuera la pequeña llegó al par de columpios y señaló el suelo justo en medio de ellos.

—yo enterré algo ahí, lo olvidé, pero me lo recordaron hoy en sueños—Ezarel miró a la infante rubia la cual también le regresó la mirada quedándose así unos segundos. Entendiendo por fin el líder empezó a esculcarse las ropas, ya que como la mayoría de los miembros de CG solía cargar una daga con él todo el tiempo, pero como eran prendas prestadas no llevaba nada consigo.

—¡dame tu daga! —le ordenó a Erika que recién iba llegando a lo que ella lo miró confusa.

—¿Cómo?

Al ver la respuesta lenta de su compañera humana, este rechistó la lengua y sin pedir permiso, la empezó a esculcar por todas partes buscando el arma. Al ser tomada por sorpresa ella se sonrojó y reclamó la acción de su jefe, pero este la ignoró ya que había encontrado lo que quería.

Sin perder tiempo se puso a cavar donde la menor le había indicado, despertando la curiosidad de la humana por lo que esta dejó sus reclamos. Tanto ella como Eir esperaron por un lapso de tiempo hasta que al parecer Ez se topó con algo al excavar.

Sacó un pequeño cofre de la tierra de aquel patio que puso a la vista de la valquiria, esta al tomarlo entre sus diminutas manos recitó un conjuro, el cual hizo abrir el objeto mostrando dentro una libreta.

—ella me dijo que es para ti, que a mí ya no me sirve

Ezarel abrió grande los ojos, ¿a quién se refería con ella? Aunque algo en su interior ya sabía de quién se trataba. Tomó la libreta de forro de piel color negro con una insignia alada, propia y común del pueblo de las valquirias. Sin saber porque, volteó a ver a Erika la cual con la mirada le gritaba que abriera la libreta para saber de qué se trataba, él no esperó e hizo caso a su subordinada, lo que lo llevó a darse una gran sorpresa al leer en la primera pagina "Diario de Eir" con fechas de más de 50 años atrás.

Eir le había entregado su olvidado pasado por escrito.

—0—

—así que ella le entregó el diario de una de sus víctimas...que interesante

Aquel rubio, que se decía un lorialet entre la guardia, sonrió complacido, acompañado de aquel sujeto de máscara de aspecto dragónica que lo miraba recargado de una columna del cuartel.

—¿cuánto tiempo tardarán en llegar? —Leiftan jugueteó con uno de sus mechones trenzados.

—yo creo que hoy al anochecer estarán aquí.

—será agradable echarle un vistazo a esa libreta

—yo podía haberla robado ahí mismo si me lo hubieras dicho

—no, será más divertido si veo en persona la reacción de desesperación de todos.

Una pequeña, pero audible carcajada se escuchó de entre la máscara oscura, mientras Leiftan caminaba dejándolo atrás, pues ahora tomaba dirección a la sala del cristal.

—0—

Después de aquello los integrantes de la guardia no se quedaron más tiempo en el pueblo de las valquirias. Ezarel había regresado a la normalidad, aunque esa aparición le confirmaba que no podía cantar victoria, pero aquella niña, que sufrió lo mismo que él, le entregó algo que le daba esperanza, pensaba que dentro de esa libreta podría encontrar alguna pista de cómo librarse por completo de aquel ente que al parecer no se podía quitar de encima.

En el camino el elfo explicó lo sucedido a los dos integrantes ausentes que se habían perdido de las nuevas, pues una estaba durmiendo y el otro había estado haciendo guardia a los alrededores de la casa, evidentemente Ez omitió la parte donde el ente había hablado sobre la humana.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos, pero asimilaron lo sucedido, el líder de la obsidiana animó a su amigo en lo que pudo mientras Heks solo se limitó a escuchar en silencio pues sabía que no era predilecta del duende. Erika estaba algo aliviada pero aún preocupada pues esa presencia no solo se había aparecido ante ella, sino también con Ezarel y él guardar la verdad todavía le pesaba.

Por fin las puertas del cuartel se vieron atravesadas por la pequeña caravana integrada por los cuatro faerys que fueron recibidos con sonrisas al ver al elfo de nuevo en su forma habitual.

—¿sabes? creo que me agradabas más de pequeño —Karen no dudó en meterse con el elfo el cual solo la fulminó con la mirada.

Después del recibimiento todos los que estaban al tanto de la situación fueron a la sala de cristal a hablar de lo que había sucedido, incluyendo Leiftan. Miko y los demás que se habían quedado en el cuartel estaban sorprendidos y algo inquietos por aquello que se había manifestado cuando él tocar de la puerta llamó la atención de todos.

—¿puedo pasar?

—adelante Eweleïn—la kitsune dio su licencia por lo que la faery hizo caso inmediatamente.

Esta se acercó al elfo y sin importar la presencia de los demás lo abrazó con alivio.

—no sabes lo mucho que me preocupé cuando Miko me contó todo, estoy feliz de ver que has regresado a la normalidad.

La joven elfo no pudo contener lágrimas de gusto al ver que Ez estaba como lo había dejado cuando se había ido del cuartel a una misión la cual le llevó algo de tiempo. Incluso llegó a pensar que todo había sido una broma al verlo como siempre, pero ver a todos discutiendo sobre el tema tan serios le mostró que en verdad había sucedido aquella extraña trasformación.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio pues sabían de la estrecha relación que ambos tenían. Erika solo bajo la mirada al no comprender lo que sucedía sintiendo unas punzadas en su pecho, pues aquel abrazo no era el que un camarada le daba a otro.

Ezarel le respondió el gesto de igual manera, pero más leve, e inmediatamente la apartó de su lado mostrando una pequeña sonrisa alentadora.

—gracias por preocuparte—después de esto se giró a Miko e inició de nuevo la discusión sobre el tema que se había dejado, Ewe no dijo más y Erika se calmó al ver esto.

Por fin la reunión terminó con la conclusión de que Ezarel analizaría bien el diario de Eir y si necesitaba ayuda los demás se la brindarían. En la puerta Leiftan y Heks coincidieron siendo que el primero le cedió el paso de manera caballerosa a la joven valquiria, pero esta, contrario a la educación que siempre había mostrado con todo mundo, solo caminó sin siquiera mirarlo. Nevra que estaba justo detrás de ellos arqueó una ceja.

—Erika hazme un favor —Miko se acercó a la castaña y le entregó unas ropas—se me olvidó darle su guardarropa a Ezarel.

La joven miró las prendas y asintió con una leve sonrisa. Ahora que ya no tenía que estar al lado de Ezarel para cuidarlo, tenía que aprovechar cualquier pretexto que la llevara a su lado.

El elfo ya dentro de su habitación miraba el diario, se había contenido todo el camino de mirarlo porque quería estar en su ambiente habitual a gusto y poder examinarlo mejor, justo iba abrir la portada para empezar su lectura cuando su puerta se oyó tocar, al abrir encontró a la castaña en el marco de su entrada, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, recordó algo que había olvidado por todo el revuelo de la libreta. Las palabras de la falsa Eir se escucharon de nuevo en su mente.

—Miko me dijo que te diera esto, recuerda que tu armario solo tiene ropa pequeña —explicó la humana extendiendo el atuendo qué siempre había portado el duende.

Como respuesta vio como Ezarel extendió su mano hasta ella y así tocó de manera delicada las hebras de color castaño que caían por sus hombros.

—E-Ez...—balbuceó con nerviosismo pues ahora la mano del chico se había posado en su barbilla.

¿Acaso la iba a besar? Se preguntó con cierta expectativa la cual fue rota enseguida al ver que ahora le movía el mentón, como si estuviera examinando a un animal exótico. Sintió la vista del líder pasear por su cara, sus ojos, su cabello, todo su cuerpo de arriba abajo, para que después lo viera alejarse con cierta confusión en su rostro.

—esa bruja está loca—murmuró sin prestar atención al desconcierto de Erika—esa vieja solo me quiere confundir

La faelinne no entendía de que hablaba el elfo, pero lo que sí tenía claro es que en ese momento quería golpearlo por hacerla sentir patética. Apretó con fuerza las ropas y las lanzó al rostro de su jefe.

—¡eres un idiota! ¡cómo te atreves a tocarme de esa manera!

Ezarel enojado por el arrebato de la joven la miró mal.

—¿a qué manera te refieres?

Ella se sonrojó sin saber que responderle, pues era obvio que él ignoraba sus sentimientos.

—¿interrumpo algo?

Ambos voltearon al escuchar la dulce voz de Eweleïn que se aparecía, con esto Erika suspiró, sentía que habían mandado a su salvadora para rescatarla de esa incómoda situación.

—solo interrumpes el berrinche de una tonta.

El elfo recogió la ropa que había quedado tirada bajo sus pies. Ewe solo sonrió al ver que era una de las típicas peleas que ellos solían tener, así que no le dio importancia.

—vine porque pensé que podíamos leer juntos el diario, recuerda que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una—dijo con tono amable.

—sí, es buena idea—Ez se acercó a su puerta y se dirigió a la castaña—gracias por la ropa, si no tienes más que reclamar tengo cosas que hacer.

Erika sintió de nuevo esas punzadas dolorosas que había tenido anteriormente, pero como parecía que ya no había lugar para ella, se retiró de la puerta para darse la vuelta escuchando como la habitación se cerraba detrás de ella con la pareja dentro. Tomó su pecho y apretó la mandíbula para contener eso que quería salir.

—Erika ¿estás bien? —la valquiria azabache que en ese momento cruzaba el pasillo en dirección a su habitación, se acercó a la humana al verla al borde del llanto, sin poder contenerse, esta última la abrazó mientras en su regazo dejaba salir las lágrimas que no había podido retener.


	13. 3:Revelación

**13: REVELACION**

Ignorando lo de Erika, Ezarel se sentó en su cama para empezar la lectura del diario de Eir, Eweleïn también tomó lugar a su lado y escuchó atenta la narración del líder.

 _"Ha pasado más de un año desde que este hechizo cayó sobre mis hombros, pero no estoy triste... Se que le dolerá a mi familia perder a Eir la valquiria, pero, un nuevo yo renacerá y seré lo que antes no pude ser por culpa de mis fallos, así que realmente estoy agradecida."_

 _"En estas hojas dejaré plasmado el lamento de mi memoria que poco a poco se va extinguiendo, ahora sé que pronto no quedará nada pues ella ha muerto. Rista, mi hermana menor y la que una vez fue mi mejor amiga, ya no está en este mundo material y mi oportunidad de pedir perdón se ha ido junto con su alma. Pero esto que viví quedará como testimonio para la salvación de alguien más"_

 _"Hola y bienvenido sea señor Ezarel, sé que está buscando respuestas en mis memorias perdidas, sinceramente no sé si le pueda ayudar, pero solo le diré que la respuesta usted ya la sabe"_

Rápidamente Ezarel cerró el libro mientras Eweleïn lo miró con estupor, era algo que no se esperaban, pero a la vez le pareció lógico al elfo. Pasaron unos minutos en los que ambos se tranquilizaron después de discutir un poco sobre ello, siguieron de nuevo con la lectura, ahora estaban seguros que una pista estaba dentro.

 _"Imagino que ha de haber sido un shock para usted que yo sepa de su existencia, pero ELLA quiere ayudarle y por eso me habló de su persona, así que a partir de la siguiente página documentaré todo lo que he pasado para comprender por fin la verdad. De favor, le pido que no maldiga el sortilegio que ha caído sobre usted"_

El líder ojeó la libreta, notando que tenía todas sus páginas llenas de memorias. Se dio cuenta que la lectura iba a ser muy larga y sabía que el día siguiente era apretado para ambos, entonces volteó hacia su compañera con semblante inexpresivo.

—será mejor seguir mañana, es tarde y tú tienes pendientes por el tiempo que estuviste ausente, además creo que necesito descansar para asimilar esto.

—entiendo—apoyó su mano en el hombro del chico en muestra de apoyo y enseguida salió tranquilamente

Ezarel se echó a su cama mirando el techo analizando lo poco pero muy revelador que había leído. Sintió marearse, tal vez era el cansancio acumulado así que se levantó y tomó las ropas que Erika le había llevado para cambiarse.

Vino a su mente la corta conversación que tuvo con aquella presencia en forma de Eir, sabía que era ELLA, o al menos así la llamaba la valquiria. No lograba entender porque había hablado sobre Erika y recuerdos de él al lado de la faelinne empezaron a emerger. Una risita salió de sus labios al pasar las imágenes de cuando este la hacía rabiar, pero sobre todo sonreír, llegando el pensamiento de "tiene una bonita sonrisa" a su mente. Sacudió su cabeza y de inmediato negó lo que sintió, pues fue como si una gran revelación se presentara ante él, pero era algo que no deseaba, entonces para quitarse esa emoción decidió dar una vuelta para despejarse.

Caminando hacia el quiosco notó una figura sentada en este, era la azabache que descansaba mirando el cielo nocturno. Quiso pasar desapercibido por la joven ya que no tenía ganas de entablar una conversación con ella, pero para su desgracia fue descubierto justo cuando iba a tomar otro camino.

—¿Ezarel? —Este se giró a ella con mala cara—¿dando un paseo nocturno?

El chico se limitó a asentir.

—ok, yo sé que no te agrado, tú por contrario me caes bien, sin embargo...perdona si soy entrometida, pero tengo algo que reclamarte—Heks le habló con tono neutral mirándolo fijamente— no me gusta que hagas llorar a las personas

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño desconcertado

—hoy en la tarde encontré a Erika al borde del llanto fuera de tu puerta, en cuanto me vio se echó a llorar.

—¿de qué hablas? Yo no le hice nada —respondió cortante y se giró para alejarse. Heks solo suspiró.

De mal humor caminó de regreso a su cuarto, al llegar se quedó pensando unos segundos mirando hacia el pasillo. Sabía que más allá estaba la puerta de Erika, renegó de sentirse culpable por algo que no entendía tomando rumbo a la habitación de la humana. Al llegar tocó la puerta para que a los poco segundos la joven atendiera.

—Ezarel ¿pasa algo? —dijo sorprendida al abrir.

—déjame entrar— La empujó y sin permiso se introdujo en su alcoba.

Ella cerró y lo miró desconcertada.

—¿qué quieres?

—pasa que Heks me reclamó que te hice llorar, ¿a qué viene todo eso?

Ella palideció, no se esperaba que la azabache fuera a ir contra el elfo, nerviosamente caminó a su cama y se sentó tomando una taza de té que tenía en una mesita junto a ella.

—no entiendo porque te reclamó, yo no le dije que fuera tu culpa—contestó desviando la mirada.

Este se acercó y le quitó la taza que tenía entre las manos y enseguida sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo.

—¿es té de camomila? —ante la pregunta ella asintió— no quiero quejas, recuéstate y cierra los ojos.

Esta sin entender obedeció, cerró sus ojos y pronto sintió algo cálido sobre sus párpados.

—tienes los ojos muy hinchados, pareces sapo, los apósitos de camomila te servirán para la desinflamación.

Ella río levemente sin mirarlo mientras él seguía dándole pequeños toques con el pañuelo húmedo.

—¿porque haces esto?

—porque no quiero que mañana te aparezcas con esta horrible cara y te hagas más la victima por algo que no hice—ella negó con su cabeza divertida, diciéndole que eso no pasaría, pero él continuó con otra interrogativa—¿porque lloraste? No siento que la discusión fuera gran cosa.

Ella se quedó en silencio con el pañuelo sobre sus párpados hasta que pareció encontrar una respuesta.

—no fue nada...solo es que estoy en mis días y la discusión que tuvimos me afectó de más, es todo.

El elfo la observó, pero como no podía ver sus ojos quito el pañuelo con la intención de mirarle cara a cara, sin embargo, ella mantuvo sus párpados abajo.

—lo siento, creo que exagere con mi reacción y ahora lo sé, mañana hablaré con Heks para que no haga más alboroto —agregó la castaña sin mirar aún a su jefe.

—me parece bien, no quiero malos entendidos.

—no te preocupes, esto no llegará a oídos de Eweleïn—esta frase salió gracias a su resentido corazón

—¿y ella que tiene que ver?

—s-sales con ella… ¿no? —preguntó con cierto temor y arrepentimiento.

Ezarel se quedó unos segundos pensando y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente.

—no sé qué te han dicho, pero entre ella y yo no hay nada, ahora entiendes lo de los malos entendidos

—lo siento...pensé que salían, ya que se quedaron juntos en tu habitación

—tu y yo estamos ahora en la tuya y no estamos saliendo juntos, además tú también has estado en mi habitación así que es un razonamiento estúpido, pensé que me decías eso porque alguien te había dicho algo.

—no entiendo

—si… la relación que tengo con Ewe es especial, viéndolo de una manera más objetiva somos más que amigos—con esta declaración ella apretó la sábana de su cama. —pero estamos bajo un acuerdo, yo no siento nada por ella y ella lo sabe muy bien.

El elfo le explicó que solo salían ocasionalmente para pasar el rato, pero que no había nada como amor entre ellos, al menos no de su parte porque no la quería como interés romántico.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio para que ella se animara y abriera los párpados viendo que el elfo la observaba con un semblante imparcial.

—¿puedo hacerte una pregunta Ezarel?

—ya la estás haciendo...pero dime—dijo aún sin expresión.

—¿tienes a alguien que te guste de verdad? —aunque tenía un terror de escuchar la respuesta, quería saber si todo estaba perdido para ella o tenía alguna esperanza.

—ya te lo dije esa vez que estábamos con Valkyon, si lo que quieres saber es si tú me gustas, déjame decirte que...—se enmudeció a media frase mirando a la humana.

Erika estaba atenta a su respuesta, pero este parecía que se había quedado perturbado, ella le tocó el hombro llamándole, a lo que este reaccionó mirando donde ella había hecho el contacto.

—perdón si te toqué, pero pensé que algo te pasaba, como te quedaste callado de repente.

—no pasa nada—se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar a la salida. —ya déjate de tonterías y descansa que no quiero verte mañana con los ojos hinchados, llega temprano al laboratorio para que me ayudes a analizar el diario.

—¿yo? Pensé que te iba a ayudar Eweleïn en eso—se incorporó confundida.

— Ewe es una persona muy importante en la guardia y por lo tanto muy ocupada y no quiero importunarla, además estas más al tanto de los detalles—enseguida salió de la habitación.

Erika quedó desconcertada por el cambio del líder, enseguida suspiró pues aún continuaba con la duda de si Ezarel estaba interesado en alguien.

Al salir el elfo algo nervioso, se topó con Leiftan que venía llegando.

—¿qué haces aquí Leif?

—vine a ver a Erika, Heks me dijo que había estado llorando.

—valquiria chismosa—murmuró por lo bajo el duende.

—qué lástima que tengas ese concepto de mi Ezarel—los dos chicos se sobresaltaron, porque no se percataron en qué momento la azabache había llegado y sin esperar le habló al rubio con tono cuestionante—Leiftan, yo no recuerdo haberte dicho lo de Erika.

—¿es eso cierto Leif? —ahora Ezarel lo interrogaba.

El daemon dibujó una sonrisa apenada en su rostro.

—lo siento, la verdad es que estaba cerca cuando tú hablaste con Heks en el quiosco, solo que no quería quedar como un chismoso

Tanto la valquiria como el líder lo observaron fijamente pero este cambio el tema.

—entonces iré a ver a Erika —hizo por tomar la perilla de la puerta de la chica, pero Ezarel lo detuvo.

—ella está bien, además ya está descansando, mañana tiene mucho trabajo que hacer

—ya veo, me alegra escuchar que se encuentra mejor —le hablo al elfo con su sonrisa amable y después giró hacia la azabache—buenas noches.

El falso lorialet les dio la espalda y a los pocos segundos desapareció en el fondo del pasillo dejándolos en un incómodo silencio que Heks decidió romper.

—Ezarel, no te fíes de tu amigo

Sin decir más también se retiró mientras que el elfo se quedó sumergido en sus pensamientos, aquel encuentro con ambos faerys le había parecido extraño.

 **Aquí otro capítulo más, espero les guste** **(*'** **︶** **'*)**


	14. 14:Sinceridad

**14: Sinceridad**

Eweleïn salió a atender el llamado de la puerta de la enfermería, encontrándose a Ezarel con semblante retraído.

—¿qué pasa? —preguntó, pero el líder no contestó manteniendo la vista agachada.

Ella lo hizo pasar pues lo conocía de tiempo y sabía que algo no andaba bien, dentro, lo examinó para ver si se encontraba mal de salud, pero todo parecía estar en perfecto estado.

—Ezarel, ¿me vas a decir que pasa? Son las cinco de la mañana, pensé que íbamos a leer el diario al empezar la jornada de trabajo.

Ese día Ewe se había levantado temprano para adelantar parte de sus tareas pendientes y así después ir con el elfo a leer el diario de la valquiria, mas no se esperaba que el chico la buscara tan temprano. Pensó que a lo mejor estaba ansioso y ya quería iniciar la lectura en ese momento, pero el contrario negó con la cabeza cuando ella se lo preguntó.

Después de unos segundos en los que Eweleïn no hizo mas que mirarlo intrigada, este tomó aire y vio a la joven a los ojos con semblante decidido.

—Ewe te vengo a avisar que voy a leer el diario con Erika, así que no necesitas trabajar tan temprano.

—pero… ¿Por qué? …no te preocupes por mi y mi trabajo, yo quiero ayudarte—ella puso su mano sobre la suya y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

Ez permaneció en silencio mirándola con cierto pesar, notando la insistencia desesperada que la joven mostraba por estar a su lado.

—Eweleïn ¿aun estas enamorada de mí? —dijo apretando el agarre de sus manos

—tú sabes que sí, eso no ha sido un secreto.

El elfo frunció el ceño para después mirar el piso como si analizara algo. Ella esperó pendiente notando que el líder la había soltado de la mano, a continuación, vio que su compañero la tomó del rostro besándola de manera sorpresiva.

—0—

Dentro de su habitación cierta guardiana aún dormía plácidamente. En el silencio de la tranquila mañana se escuchaban los ronquidos de su familiar, un bonito ciralak de tres cabezas de aspecto muy manso. Como si de instinto animal se tratase, Cira, que era el nombre de esa fantástica bestia, despertó mirando a su ama aun sumergida en sus sueños y como buen compañero decidió darle el beso de los buenos días, así que ella entre saliva y tres lenguas rasposas, abrió los ojos sonriéndole a su mejor amigo.

—Buen día—acarició una de las cabezas del felino.

La sonrisa que tenía por el cariñoso despertar, se borró en el acto al darse cuenta que eran las seis en punto gracias a un pequeño reloj de arena que tenía a un lado de ella.

—¡Cielos! ¡Se me hizo tarde! ¡Ezarel me va a matar!

Rápido se levantó y fue directo a ducharse, al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba dándole el beso de despedida a Cira, este la miró con tristeza cuando esta salía de la habitación.

Llegó sin aliento al laboratorio de alquimia gracias a que corrió como si su vida dependiese de ello, no veía por ningún lado al chico de cabellera azul, así que fue directo a sentarse en una de las mesas de trabajo para recuperar fuerzas, pensando con alivio que a lo mejor el elfo también se había retrasado.

—llegas media hora tarde ¡tonta! —un llamado de atención la sobresaltó, pero lo que más le desubicó era que se suponía que esa voz no tendría por qué volverla a escuchar, así que lentamente bajó su vista hacia donde la llamaban.

—¡E-EZAREL!

A un lado de ella estaba su jefe, pero de nuevo aquella apariencia infantil había secuestrado su cuerpo. Rápidamente la faelinne se levantó de su asiento y lo empezó a tocar para ver si no estaba alucinando, pensó que como se acababa de levantar podría aun estar dormida, pero aquel pequeño era tan real que no podía creer lo que veía. El líder de la absenta no decía nada, puesto que comprendía la reacción de la castaña, pero cuando su paciencia llegó a un límite protestó contra ella, dándole un manotazo para que lo dejara en paz.

—¡pero no entiendo! ¿Qué pasó Ezarel? ¿porque volviste a ser niño de nuevo?

—eres escandalosa

Acalló a su subordinada mientras se subía al asiento de la mesa de trabajo donde anteriormente había estado ella, quedando sentado justo de frente.

—descubrí que haber regresado a la normalidad solo fue momentáneo, hasta que de verdad rompa el hechizo, es posible que esté cambiando de forma dependiendo las circunstancias.

El pequeño sacó el diario que le había sido entregado y lo puso sobre la mesa, ella miró la cubierta mientras pensaba que decir.

—entiendo… ¿y cómo fue que descubriste eso? acaso lo decía en las memorias de Eir.

—no

—entonces ¿sucedió algo?

Ezarel solo desvió la mirada quedándose pensativo, recordando lo sucedido unas horas antes en la enfermería al lado de Eweleïn

—yo…bese a Ewe

—0—

Ese día Ykhar había amanecido sintiéndose mal, así que al salir de su habitación fue hacia la enfermería. Tocando entró con su cara verde por el mareo que tenía, pero que desapareció al instante al ver a Eweleïn llorando en una de las camillas. Olvidándose de su pesar se acercó y se sentó al lado de su compañera de guardia preguntando el porqué de su llanto, Ewe con pena se secó las lágrimas para no verse tan patética como se sentía.

—ya sabes… no es novedad que algunas veces llore a causa de una persona.

—Ezarel me va a escuchar—la brownie se levantó indignada, pero Ewe la detuvo.

—no es su culpa, de hecho, nunca la ha sido…si no la mía por insistir en que él sienta algo por mí.

La doctora soltó a su compañera y bajó la mirada mientras la coneja ya tomaba asiento de nuevo a su lado.

—si quieres puedes contarme que pasó para que te desahogues un poco—Ykhar acarició la cabeza de la elfo. La última quiso agradecerle, pero solo le salió una pequeña sonrisa amarga.

—Hoy Ezarel vino a verme, y me besó—la brownie abrió los ojos como platos—pero que eso no te sorprenda, lo más increíble fue…que al hacer eso regresó a ser un niño

—¡COMO! —su asombro fue mayor

—sí, después me explicó que ayer por la noche descubrió algo que la hechicera le ha estado diciendo todo este tiempo, y es que tiene que ser sincero con sus sentimientos, evidente mente ese beso y esa transformación es muestra de que…yo nunca podre obtener amor de su parte, pues seria ir contra su corazón—sus palabras se iban quebrando conforme hablaba—finalmente Ezarel me pidió terminar lo que había entre nosotros.

Ykhar algo dolida por el sufrimiento de Ewe, la abrazó tratando de reconfortar su roto corazón, mas sabia que eso era imposible. La elfo en agradecimiento desahogó con lágrimas la amargura que tenía en su pecho, más también sentía alivio, porque ahora sabiendo que no tenia ninguna oportunidad, ya no había incertidumbre que la atara al líder de la absenta, por lo tanto, era libre.

—0—

—¿entonces rompiste la relación que tenías con Eweleïn?

El pequeño duende asintió a lo dicho por la faelinne, ya le había contado todos los detalles, que después del beso se había transformado y con ello había confirmado las palabras de la hechicera acerca de su sortilegio. Si no era sincero con lo que sentía, seguiría siendo un niño.

—de ahora en adelante tengo que ser sincero con todo lo que haga y sienta, si no, me quedaré atrapado en este diminuto cuerpo, por lo tanto, seguir con Ewe de esa manera no era opción.

—entiendo—dijo la joven desanimada por la elfo, sintiendo que ese podría ser su caso si también era rechazada, por lo que se identificó con su dolor.

—creo que es lo mejor, hacia tiempo que yo quería terminar esto, pues no estaba contento con no corresponder a Eweleïn como debía, pero me insistía en seguir, y yo por el aprecio que le tengo seguí con esta fachada aun sabiendo que ella saldría lastimada tarde o temprano.

—debió ser difícil para ella el renunciar, pero, ahora Ewe demostró que sus sentimientos eran sinceros, pues te dejó ir, eso quiere decir que de verdad le importas.

—si, eso lo he sabido siempre, ella me lo ha demostrado—Ezarel sonrió levemente agradecido a su compañera de raza.

Erika bajó la vista, pues no sabia si ella seria capaz de hacer lo mismo si hubiera estado en el lugar de Eweleïn, este gesto no pasó desapercibido por su jefe, el cual le preguntó si le pasaba algo.

—nada, solo que, ahora admiro mucho a Eweleïn…me gustaría ser igual de fuerte que ella…tener decisión y carácter—respondió con decaimiento

—tú también eres fuerte…a tu manera

Erika alzó el rostro y se vio reflejada en los grandes orbes del pequeño elfo, sentía que era sincero.

—aunque también haces muchas estupideces, demasiadas para mi gusto, pero tienes tus lados positivos.

—¿se supone que eso es un halago?

—no se—se encogió de hombros—lo siento, pero tengo que ser sincero en todo, así que no es culpa mía.

Ella rodó los ojos y tomó el diario.

—sabes que, ¡olvídalo! es mejor que empecemos con la lectura.

—¡ves! momentos como ahora es cuando muestras menos estupidez—Ezarel sonrió burlón y ella lo miró con mala cara.

Para cambiar de conversación y no terminar matando a su jefe de un impulso, la guardiana abrió la libreta viendo el contenido.

—¡Oh no! —dijo casi pálida al ver una de las hojas

—¿qué pasa?

Erika volteo la libreta para que Ezarel mirase el escrito.

" _Tomaré prestado tu diario, enano"_

Esto estaba acompañado del dibujo de una carita sacando la lengua y otra frase más abajo.

" _cortesía de tu amigo y servidor Ashkore, el hombre enmascarado"_

Acelerado, el pequeño le arrebató la libreta a la chica para revisarla, viendo que todas las hojas decían lo mismo. La libreta original había sido robada.

 **Hola chicas que tal, espero y les guste y lo siento por el nombre del familiar de Erika, pero soy pésima poniendo nombres a las mascotas**

 **(o^ ^o)**


	15. 15:Encuentro

**Encuentro**

Al entrar en la penumbra de su habitación, Leiftan distinguió una figura conocida, sonrió y encendió las luces tomando asiento cerca de una mesita de centro, en la que pronto fue lanzada una libreta de forro oscuro con una insignia alada de Valquiria.

—casi te descubren—Leiftan tomó la libreta examinándola de manera superficial.

—fue una suerte que el elfo se sintiera culpable y se fuera a ver a la chica tonta—Ashkore se sentaba en otra silla que estaba justo enfrente.

—no te permito ese lenguaje hacia ella

—¡ok! ¡ok! ya no te enojes—una risita se escuchó dentro de la máscara al ver brillar de ira los ojos de su compañero —¿y qué? ¿ahora la chantajeamos?

—ya veremos, quiero ver de lo que es capaz esa bruja por su protegido—botó el diario en la mesa como poca cosa.

—¿no lo vas a leer?

—será después, también tengo que ocuparme de que ese elfo no se siga aprovechando y esté pegado todo el tiempo a Erika.

—ayer se quedó mucho tiempo dentro de su habitación, no es así.

—demasiado para mi gusto, justo por ello iba a interrumpirlos—la cara de Leiftan estaba totalmente descompuesta y todo él emanaba una aura muy oscura.

—pero gracias a eso me dio tiempo de hacer una réplica que ni el elfo supo reconocer—Ashkore se levantó y fue hacia la ventana de la habitación del rubio—nos vemos.

Enseguida desapareció, así como llegó. Leiftan se quedó un buen rato en su sitio, tal vez pensando o ideando el siguiente paso, hasta que el llamado a su puerta lo hizo moverse. Al abrir encontró a Kero con aspecto preocupado, le dijo que Miko había convocado una junta en la sala de cristal, así que el daemon confirmó su asistencia.

Entró de nuevo a su habitación y tomó la libreta para guardarla en su abrigo y rápidamente fue en dirección a donde le habían solicitado.

Llegando se dio cuenta que estaban presentes solo los involucrados en el caso de Ezarel, riendo a sus adentros y tachando de imbécil al alquimista en sus pensamientos, pues este había vuelto a caer en el hechizo de la bruja, contrastando con su falsa reacción de asombro y preocupación por su supuesto camarada.

Miko se acercó a explicarle lo sucedido, marcando que su transformación no era lo delicado esta vez, si no que el diario que habían conseguido en el pueblo de las valquirias había sido robado por el sujeto enmascarado, el cual está vez había dejado por firma el nombre de Ashkore.

—oh, ese sujeto—hizo una mueca—me siento responsable por no poder detenerlo aún.

—no es tu culpa Leiftan, en dado caso se ha burlado de todos.

La charla siguió y Miko mandó a hacer una revisión por todo el cuartel para ver si había algún indicio del hombre de la máscara, pero Eweleïn se disculpó del caso, alegando tener muchos pendientes en la enfermería. Esto sorprendió a muchos de los presentes, pues el día anterior está chica había dejado en claro el total apoyo hacia Ezarel.

Este distanciamiento entre ellos hirió al pequeño duende, a pesar de que ya se esperaba que las cosas serían así. Con esto se dio cuenta que el perder a una amiga querida era muy doloroso. Cierta humana le removió los cabellos de manera afectuosa para alentarlo.

—ahora es difícil, pero Ewe es fuerte, lo superará y todo volverá a ser como antes —el pequeño solo asintió deseando que las palabras de la faelinne fueran ciertas.

Todos salieron y empezaron la búsqueda de alguna huella o del mismo sujeto en cuestión, Leiftan se acercó a Erika con la intención de pedirle ser su pareja, escuchando de ella misma que acompañaría a Ezarel. Esto no le agradó, así que enmascaró su enojo con un semblante sereno y se alejó saliendo del lugar. Al llegar a la puerta del cuartel el falso lorialet notó que algo no estaba bien, pues no había nadie alrededor cuando era la hora más concurrida. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al refugio donde se detuvo de repente.

—eres rápida—volteó levemente por sobre su hombro derecho.

Detrás estaba la figura de una mujer, el vestido largo y harapiento junto con la larga cabellera revuelta eran la carta de identificación de la famosa hechicera. Como el daemon la esperaba, sacó la libreta de su abrigo y la mostró para que su acompañante pudiera verla.

—¿quieres esto verdad? —mostró una sonrisa algo burlona que borró al instante cuando ella negó en silencio, intrigado volvió a preguntar—¿entonces?

—llegaste tarde—respondió la bruja haciendo que un Leiftan confuso girara a ella por completo, agregando a su oración —él ya no necesita la libreta.

—que estupideces dices—apretó el diario con enojo.

Pero la mujer de rara vestimenta pareció no importarle y arremetió con otra interrogante.

—¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Porque intervienes?

—así que vienes a investigar entonces—la mujer asintió y el chico sonrió—te quiero a ti.

—yo no concedo deseos de entes como tu

—entonces tu protegido la va a pasar mal.

—¿tú lo crees? —una sonrisa se vio en su rostro a pesar de su cabellera alborotada—ese chico es invulnerable pues tiene un gran poder a su favor, poder que tú nunca tendrás.

—habla claro

—solo digo que los seres oscuros como tu...como yo, estamos destinados a desaparecer, por algo somos los últimos de nuestras razas—Leif dio un paso hacia la mujer decidido a someterla, pero esta desapareció en el acto.

De la nada empezaron a aparecer todas las personas del cuartel, Leiftan quedó parado entre todos ellos, su semblante era molesto, estaba furioso pues no esperaba que su entrevista con la bruja terminara de esa manera, además de que sus palabras confusas lo dejaron con la sensación de haber perdido contra ella. Rápido se fue al cerezo, pudiendo encontrarse de nuevo con Ashkore.

—así que ya te visitó la bruja, eso fue rápido, se ve que si le importa el elfo—al término de su frase sarcástica tuvo que esquivar el diario que Leiftan le lanzó con violencia, viendo cómo se impactaba con el tronco del árbol que estaba detrás de él.

—¡quiero que me expliques porque Ezarel ya no necesita de las memorias de la valquiria! —casi gritó

Ashkore solo se encogió de hombros y enseguida levantó el libro.

—tal vez deberías leerlo, puede que te de una pista de lo que habla la bruja—le extendió de nuevo el escrito.

Arrebatando el diario, Leiftan le dio la espalda y se fue del lugar, su aliado enmascarado ahogó una risa, pues era raro verlo tan fuera de sí, despertando aún más el interés hacia la hechicera. Esta había llegado a poner más sabor a las cosas, según su punto de vista, finalmente desapareció entre los arbustos.

—0—

Los demás estaban en la búsqueda del hombre de la máscara, Erika y Ezarel estaban en la fuente del piano, pero no había ningún indicio de que Ashkore hubiera estado ahí. El elfo no dejaba de quejarse auto culpándose por dejar que le robasen el diario tan fácilmente, así que escucharlo maldecir, hacia el trabajo más cansado para su compañera.

—ya no te lamentes Ezarel—la castaña trataba de quitar el mal humor del pequeño elfo que pateaba el pasto con marcado berrinche—lo que si se es que el césped no tiene la culpa.

Ezarel volteó a ella para fulminarla con la mirada, mientras enunciaba palabras en élfico para sí mismo.

De repente una Ykhar salvaje apareció de la nada, de prisa como siempre, llevando a cuestas una pila de libros que le tapaban hasta la cabeza, esto la llevó a chocar con Erika que estaba de espaldas a ella, ambas no salieron lastimadas pero la pila de libros terminó esparcida por todo el jardín. Como Ezarel no estaba de humor dio media vuelta y se fue a seguir buscando por otro lado, por contrario la humana no tuvo corazón para dejar a la coneja con tal desastre por lo que decidió quedarse a ayudar.

—gracias Erika, tú no eres como ese maleducado de Ezarel—dijo con molestia la brownie

—no te lo tomes a pecho, es por lo que sucedió con el diario... ahora dime ¿qué haces aquí con todos estos libros? —la humana empezó a recoger lo esparcido

—llegó un envió de libros desde el templo de los FengHuang, Huang Hua los donó a la guardia y ahora los llevo a la biblioteca ya que no tengo quien me ayude por la búsqueda del diario.

—que bien, la biblioteca ya necesitaba más libros, démonos prisa.

Enseguida Erika fijó su vista en un libro grande y de gran volumen, tenía por título "Diccionario de idiomas" y la escritura la podía entender perfectamente. Con gusto de ver otro libro de su mundo en Eldarya, pidió permiso a la brownie para echarle un vistazo, la cual accedió gustosa. Al abrirlo se dio cuenta que tenía traducciones de muchos lenguajes de la tierra. Siguió hojeándolo aleatoriamente hasta que su mirada se detuvo en una palabra en la sección de Irlandés.

—no... ¡no puede ser!

Las manos le temblaron mientras que no podía retirar su vista de la página, llamando la atención de su compañera, esta se acercó a la humana para ver lo que le sucedía, viendo cerrar de golpe el diccionario por la chica. Al lugar llegó Heks notando el caos de libros, así que interrumpió a las dos féminas preguntándoles si necesitaban ayuda.

Ykhar le sonrió agradecida y acepto su oferta, pero Erika no mostraba movimiento después de cerrar el libro. La azabache preguntó si la faelinne se encontraba bien, a lo que la coneja no supo que contestar. Heks se acercó y tomó su temperatura, alertando a Ykhar que la castaña estaba hirviendo en fiebre. Rápidamente se pusieron de acuerdo y la azabache terminó llevando a Erika a la enfermería, la brownie se quedó ocupándose de los libros.

En la enfermería Eweleïn recibió con asombro a las dos chicas mientras Heks le explicaba lo que había sucedido, enseguida llevó a Erika hacia una camilla y al ayudar a recostarla, esta la tomó con fuerza del brazo mientras la miraba con una intensidad que la elfo no supo interpretar. Preguntó que era lo que le sucedía, pero la faelinne no dijo nada y terminó recostándose temblando completamente. Heks y Ewe se miraron desconcertadas.


	16. 16:Sorpresa

**SORPRESA**

Al llegar a la enfermería fue inevitable que Ezarel se encontrara con Ewe, esta evidentemente incómoda, desvió la mirada. Como esto desolaba al alquimista, decidió encararla comentando que no le gustaba este distanciamiento entre ellos, aunque sabía que era su culpa. La contraria en un principio mantuvo silencio, pero después de unos segundos de analizar, lo miró a los ojos y le dio la razón, ella tampoco estaba conforme, porque ante todo eran amigos, este sintió alivio al verla sonreírle de nuevo.

—cambiando de tema ¿dónde está esa holgazana que huye de su trabajo? —preguntó puesto que la razón de que él estuviera ahí, era porque le habían dicho que Erika había ido a parar con la elfo.

—no digas eso, ella de verdad está mal

Ewe hizo a un lado una cortina dejando ver a Erika acostada en la camilla, explicándole lo sucedido al elfo menor. Este por contrario pensó que solo quería esquivar el trabajo ya que ella parecía estar bien momentos antes, entonces la removió para que despertara.

—deja de fingir y vuelve al trabajo

La chica lentamente abrió los ojos y al ver que era su jefe, hizo por alcanzarlo, con desespero quiso hablarle, más de su boca no salían palabras, finalmente al los pocos segundos terminó desmayada causando preocupación en el pequeño líder, no comprendía que había pasado con ella.

Después de aquello pasaron cuatro días, la joven humana no había despertado desde el encuentro con el duende, Miko dictaminó gracias a sus poderes místicos, que era víctima de una especie de hechizo, esto conmocionó a todos y más a Ezarel el cual se sintió responsable. Ykhar revisó el libro que la faelinne había estado hojeando, encontrando que una página había sido arrancada de la sección de Irlandés, esto se lo comunicó a la kitsune, dándole otra cosa más en que pensar.

La búsqueda de la libreta pasó a segundo término, e inclusive Ez no se quejaba por su aspecto, en lo único que se concentraba era en hacer pociones junto con Ewe para tratar de despertar a Erika y cuando no trabajaba se la pasaba en la recamara de esta, haciéndole compañía. Todos estaban preocupados por el estado de la chica, provocando que su habitación nunca estuviera sola, siempre había alguien con ella, inclusive Miko mando una carta a Huang Hua informándole sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, pues consideraba que era hora de pedir apoyo.

Al llegar el quinto día Eweleïn fue a la habitación de la joven durmiente, viendo que Ezarel estaba a su lado sujetando la mano derecha de esta, era como si cargara una gran culpa; su mirada era dolorosa. Le habló, pero este no contestó así que se acercó al pequeño. De cerca notó que sus ojos se veían acuosos.

—Ella va estar bien—dijo con dulzura más el menor negó con una marcada tristeza en su rostro.

Recordó que le habían comentado que el conjuro modificaba su comportamiento y emociones, aun así, esto la perturbaba, era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado.

—Ezarel, ¿sabes quién soy yo? —quiso analizar qué tan avanzado estaba el sortilegio.

Este negó con la cabeza mirándola con cierta desconfianza. Dolida guardó silencio pues se consideró tan poca cosa para que rápidamente su recuerdo fuera borrado de la memoria de la persona que más quería, pero algo llamó su atención y era que el pequeño no soltaba la mano de la humana.

—¿Sabes quién es ella? —esta vez el elfo asintió volteando su mirada hacia la faelinne.

—no quiero que le pase nada a Erika—dijo con voz quebrada, aguda, infantil, más inocente.

—ella pronto despertará, ya lo verás—trató de animarlo, pero el niño seguía igual, entonces se acercó más a este— te gusta… ¿verdad? —agregó aprensiva.

—sí, ella me gusta

Eweleïn soltó lagrimas al escucharlo, sabía al fin quien era la verdadera dueña del corazón del chico que le gustaba, después juntó fuerzas y lo terminó llevando ante Miko, mostrándole que el sortilegio de Ezarel avanzaba cada vez más rápido.

Pasaron dos días más y las cosas iban peores, Erika seguía sin reaccionar, el diario no aparecía y Ezarel seguía comportándose como un niño sin reconocer a nadie del cuartel a excepción de la castaña. La elfo terminó convirtiéndose en su niñera ganándose un poco su confianza y el nombre cariñoso de hermana Ewe, cosa que nunca se imaginó escuchar del elfo antipático que solía ser.

Miko se veía desesperada, todo se había acumulado, Nevra y Valkyon también se sentían impotentes pues ni sus mejores habilidades servían en ese caso.

Eweleïn llegó con Ez de la mano a la sala de cristal, este parecía estar distraído mirando a la nada. La kitsune frunció el ceño al verlo, pues percibía un cambio cada vez más notorio en su esencia.

—¡Ezarel! ¿Aun no recuerdas nada? —dijo autoritaria con el afán de hacerlo volver en sí, esto por contrario logró que el otro se escondiera detrás de Ewe.

—esa señora me da miedo

—¡SEÑORA! ¡Pero si estoy en la flor de mi juventud pequeño mocoso! —la kitsune encendió su fuego y Nevra se puso enfrente para tratar de calmarla.

Eweleïn sonrió y volteó de nuevo al pequeño diciéndole que Miko no le haría nada, el menor desconfiado asintió sin remedio. Al verlo así de adorable la elfo no midió sus impulsos y le dio un beso en la frente, pero este se hizo para atrás incómodo.

—Ewe no hagas eso—desvió la mirada con vergüenza.

Ella se impactó pues volvió a notar la esencia del viejo Ezarel.

—¡Ezarel! ¿Eres tú?

—¿pues quien más va a ser? —la observó confundido pues no entendía la naturaleza de su pregunta.

Valkyon, que también estaba en la sala, se dirigió a su pequeño compañero.

—Ezarel, llevas dos días sin reconocernos.

Después de que le explicaran lo sucedido, porque no tenía recuerdos desde que buscaba la manera de despertar a Erika, Ezarel se disculpó con los presentes y se retiró de la sala, necesitaba digerir el gran impacto que le había ocasionado saber, que cada vez estaba perdiendo terreno en su propio cuerpo. Ewe quiso seguirlo y hablar con este sobre la charla que tuvo en la habitación de la faelinne, imaginaba que esto podría tener que ver con su conjuro, sin embargo, decidió hablarlo con él más tarde para que tuviera tiempo de asimilar cada cosa.

Cuando el elfo cruzaba la sala de las puertas escuchó unos cristales romperse desde el laboratorio de alquimia, pensó que podría ser Alajea o quizás Chrome ya que eran los que siempre hacían algún desastre regularmente, a pesar de su mal animo decidió ir a checar. Encontró a Heks apresurada recogiendo un matraz roto, por las prisas se hizo un corte en un dedo.

—en serio la alquimia no se te da—dijo molesto acercándose a la joven.

—¡Ezarel! ¡ya tienes tus recuerdos de vuelta! —asombrada reconoció el tono del alquimista.

—si algo así—respondió con tono borde y tomó su dedo

De su bolsa saco un bálsamo que untó en la herida la cual al instante dejó de sangrar, la azabache lo miraba incrédula pues esperaba que el líder la regañase por lo que había hecho, aun así, le dio las gracias y después pidió disculpas. Ez le dijo que no importaba, que bastaba con que recogiera su desastre teniendo el cuidado adecuado para no lastimarse de nuevo, pues no estaba de humor para lidiar otra vez con ella.

—no me lo puedo creer—cruzó sus brazos con expresión escéptica —lo que me platicó Erika de ti era verdad después de todo—tomó la bolsa donde tenia los cristales y los echó a la basura.

—¿¡Erika!? ¡¿Que te dijo de mí?!—se veía ansioso, ella sonrió levemente.

—pues… muchas cosas—restó importancia— ya quedó todo limpio, me retiro y gracias por la ayuda—hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y se giró para salir del laboratorio.

—¡espera! —Ezarel corrió tras de ella para caminar a su lado—¿pero qué cosas te dijo? — hizo que la valquiria se tomara el mentón para recapitular.

—pues me dijo que tú siempre eres un chico maleducado, burlón, grosero, antipático, ogro, ¡ha! y algo estúpido —respondía sin detener el paso con marcada diversión en su rostro.

—con que eso te dijo —su rostro se puso sombrío y molesto

—sí, pero que esto solo era una fachada tuya…me dijo que en realidad eres un excelente jefe, dedicado, trabajador… que detrás de tu apariencia de tirano siempre terminas ayudando a las personas, e inclusive te preocupas por los de tu guardia, más que Valkyon y que Nevra, hasta llegar a ser una persona muy empática con los demás, solo que por alguna razón no te gusta admitirlo—Ezarel la miró con grandes ojos y un leve rubor se logró distinguir en sus mejillas

—esa chica no sabe lo que habla, no me conoce…—desvió la mirada.

—¿tú crees? A mi me parece que te conoce bien—meneó el dedo recién sanado dedicando una amable sonrisa y este rodó los ojos.

Heks siguió hablando sobre lo que charlaba en ocasiones con la castaña y Ezarel solo la escuchaba con semblante neutral. Sin darse cuenta llegaron al pasillo de los arcos donde la azabache tomó asiento en una de las bancas y para su sorpresa el elfo le hizo compañía.

—a mi me da la impresión de que Erika te aprecia bastante…a pesar de como la tratas

Ezarel bajó la mirada.

—si, es buena chica.

—¿y porque no se lo dices? no estaría mal que supiese cual es tu verdadera opinión sobre ella.

El menor guardó silencio mirando hacia el frente, por su mente pasó la imagen de la joven inconsciente y aunque no era algo confirmado se imaginaba que lo que le había pasado tenía que ver con el tema de su hechizo, solo porque desde el principio ella había estado a su lado.

—creo que es mejor que ella se quede, así como está, si se involucra más conmigo terminará peor de como esta ahora.

—no uses pretextos por favor—dijo con tono tajante logrando que Ezarel girara al instante a ella—primero te mientes a ti mismo y ahora que sabes la verdad buscas una excusa para alejarla—la mirada de la azabache era clara, llena de profundidad y cierta molestia.

—¿qué dices?

—tu sabes de lo que hablo—le entregó una hoja doblada.

La chica se levantó de su sitio, dio unos cuantos pasos al frente mientas Ez la miraba confuso, confusión que se convirtió en sorpresa al abrir la hoja y ver el contenido de esta, su rostro palideció y sintió el aire faltar, pero enseguida un duro golpe se escuchó, acompañado de la imagen de Leiftan lanzándole una patada a la azabache, siendo que la ultima lograra cubrirse y tomar al rubio de su misma pierna lanzándolo con una fuerza incomparable contra el muro.

Rápido Ezarel se levantó de su sitio y la hoja que tenia entre sus manos cayó al suelo, en ella había un listado de palabras, parecía pertenecer a un diccionario, sección Irlandés y una palabra resaltaba.

" _Heks:Bruja, Hechicera"_

—lo siento Ezarel, tu no eres el único que miente —ella le sonrió con malicia.


	17. 17:Confesión

**CONFESIÓN**

Después de que Ezarel saliera de la sala de cristal, Miko se quedó charlando con Ewe, Nevra y Valkyon, aliviados de que al fin hubiera reaccionado; sabían que tenían que darse prisa con el asunto de su hechizo, pues cada vez quedaba menos tiempo. Pasaron unos minutos discutiendo sobre las prioridades en los casos que tenían que resolver, cuando Leiftan llegó acompañado de Huang Hua, recién llegada al cuartel.

—¡Miko adorada!¡como estas! —la fénix se lanzó a abrazar a la kitsune.

—Huang Hua te aprecio mucho, pero creo que no es momento de abrazos.

La morena entendió separándose, preguntando enseguida por el caso de Ezarel siendo Nevra el que le explicara que el alquimista ya había reaccionado, era la única buena noticia que tenían; luego preguntó por la castaña, entonces la llevaron a la habitación de esta.

Al verla dormida la líder de los fénix entristeció su semblante, pues la humana había logrado ganarse su afecto en tan poco tiempo; comprendió que no era hora de lamentos, por lo tanto, se acercó y sujetó a Erika de una mano para hacer un pequeño examen espiritual, dándose cuenta de algo muy insólito.

—no entiendo, como es posible que su espíritu no se encuentre—Huang Hua quedó perturbada al igual que los demás

Leiftan endureció su rostro pues sospechaba de una persona, pero como no tenía pruebas, silenciaba su ira, odiaba que hubieran involucrado a la faelinne.

Huang Hua pidió los detalles de cómo Erika había terminado postrada en la cama, ya que la carta que le habían mandado no decía mucho. Valkyon comenzó a darle el informe de lo que había estado haciendo la chica ese día, llegando a la parte sobre el diccionario.

—Ykhar dijo que después de unos minutos de revisarlo empezó a temblar, al preguntarle que le sucedía, ella no contestó, después llego Heks y al verla tan extraña la llevó a la enfermería y…

—¿quién es Heks? ¿Algún miembro del refugio? —interrumpió la fénix, esto desconcertó a la kitsune, Eweleïn y los dos líderes, Leiftan sonrió de manera casi imperceptible.

—¿cómo que quien es Heks?… tú la mandaste— expresó Nevra

—¿Yo?

—sí Huang Hua, hace aproximadamente un mes llegó una valquiria diciendo que tú la habías enviado como apoyo al cuartel—alegó Miko

—yo no he mandado a nadie

Enseguida la morena le pidió a la kitsune le entregara con qué documento se había avalado la supuesta valquiria, pues como protocolo tenían que, si se mandaba a algún miembro de un lugar a otro, tendría que llegar con un pergamino firmado energéticamente por el líder del lugar, era un procedimiento casi imposible de falsificar, pues cada ser tenía una firma de maná única.

Esto los llevó a la biblioteca pidiendo a Kero el papel que había entregado Heks en su llegada; la fénix revisó el documento, llenándola de sorpresa pues su firma energética estaba ahí.

—no sé cómo logro falsificar mi esencia

—eso nos da a entender que alguien poderoso la pudo haber mandado—dijo el de la obsidiana

—o ella es esa persona poderosa—incluyó Leiftan.

—Tenemos que investigar quien es, o quien mandó a esta chica—propuso Ewe.

La puerta se azotó por Ykhar que entraba a toda prisa casi sin aire, en un brazo llevaba lo que parecía un diccionario.

—¡Miko!¡ Miko! —casi gritó.

—cálmate Ykhar, dime que pasa

La brownie se acercó a ella y le mostró el grueso ejemplar.

—acaba de llegar otro envió de libros desde el templo de Huang Hua, llegó un diccionario de idiomas idéntico como el que Erika tomó, este viene completo ¡observa! —abrió el tomo en el número de página faltante del otro y señaló una palabra la cual era el nombre de la chica de la que estaban discutiendo.

—chicos, ya sabemos la identidad de Heks—volteó el libro a ellos— ¡es la bruja!

Con esto dicho los demás se acercaron viendo de lo que hablaba Miko, rápido sin dar tiempo a más asombro, Leiftan salió de la biblioteca a toda prisa, los demás no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que seguirlo, inclusive Kero e Ykhar salieron detrás.

Mas adelante en el pasillo de los arcos, el rubio alcanzó a ver a la azabache que se levantaba de una banca, también estaba Ezarel; rápido improvisó un ataque a la hechicera lanzándole una patada en el aire. La llamada Heks logró cubrirse al mismo tiempo de que lo atrapó de la pierna con que la había atacado, lanzándolo contra el muro del cuartel, el golpe fue muy fuerte.

—lo siento Ezarel, tú no eres el único que miente—le dijo la azabache al elfo mostrando ahora una sonrisa con aire tétrico.

—¡Ezarel aléjate de ella! ¡esa mujer es la bruja que te hechizó! —se escuchó de lejos la voz de Miko que llegaba junto con los demás.

—ya lo sé—dijo mirando con enojo a aquella valquiria farsante.

Huang Hua corrió para ver cómo estaba Leiftan, pues el muro se había cuarteado notablemente por el impacto. Este adolorido se incorporó con la ayuda de la fénix, un hilo de sangre escurrió de su frente.

—lo siento, creo que se me pasó la mano—comentó la bruja de manera relajada, su cabellera sedosa se veía revolotear por una ráfaga de aire.

Entre aquel torbellino su melena se tornó estropajosa cubriendo su bello rostro, dejando al descubierto solo su tenebrosa sonrisa; su ropa cernida al cuerpo se convirtió en un vestido harapiento de color oscuro como su aura.

—maldita anciana mentirosa, nos has visto la cara a todos—reclamó el elfo a lo que la hechicera solo le sonreía.

Mientras, Leiftan llevaba su mano a un costado suyo con la intención de sacar una daga, lo cual no hizo porque la fénix lo detuvo.

—estás mal herido

—bien dicho joven heredera de los fénix, él no es un conveniente oponente para mí—la oscura y ya anciana faery volteó a donde ellos—tu llegada a marcado el fin de mi estadía aquí, aunque es una lástima, quería estar más tiempo al lado de mi hijo—volteó de nuevo al pequeño Ezarel

—¡que estupideces dices! yo no soy tu hijo

—desde que te hechicé lo eres

El menor apretó los puños con coraje.

—¿qué le hiciste a Erika?

—oh, Ella —meneó su mano derecha asombrando a todos, hizo aparecer a la faelinne a su lado entre otra ráfaga de aire, la vista de la castaña estaba nublada y perdida.

Los presentes dieron un grito de estupor; Ezarel no pudo evitar correr hacia ellas; Nevra y Valkyon no lo quisieron dejar solo e hicieron lo mismo, pero al acercarse los tres fueron rebotados con una energía invisible lanzándolos a unos cuantos metros.

—lo siento chicos, ella es mi boleto de salida—rió la mujer—aunque déjenme decirles que no tengo nada contra ella, de hecho, es la que mejor me cae del cuartel, pero me descubrió antes de tiempo así que tenía que callarla.

Ykhar abrazó el diccionario que llevaba, recordó cuando la chica le pidió permiso para revisarlo.

—si yo no la hubiera dejado…ella no estaría involucrada—murmuró a la vez que se le salieron unas lágrimas.

—tú no lo sabías Ykhar—trató de reconfortarla Kero.

Miko se acercó para encarar a la hechicera como líder de la guardia.

—te prometemos que no haremos nada contra ti, pero entréganos a la chica

—no se si creerte Miko después de que tu subordinado me halla atacado de esa manera—miró a Leiftan el cual la asesinaba con la mirada.

Huang Hua se incorporó y dio unos pasos adelante.

—no importa lo que él haya hecho antes, ahora tienes la palabra no solo de Miko si no la mía también, entrega a la chica por favor, sana, como estaba—se miraba segura la fénix, pero aun así la bruja soltó una leve risa irónica.

—¡je! deveras ustedes creen que ese sujeto las obedece

Esto desconcertó a ambas líderes, Ezarel recordó lo que Heks le había dicho sobre Leiftan aquel día en el pasillo al salir de la habitación de Erika.

—todo lo que dices son patrañas—irrumpió Nevra, parecía molesto.

—lo siento cariño si rompí tu corazón, pero tuve que hacerlo—le dijo al de la sombra recordando los constantes coqueteos, después de nuevo meneó su mano derecha.

Junto a Erika se empezó a abrir en el aire una especie de grieta, que poco a poco fue creciendo hasta hacerse una abertura lo suficientemente grande como para que ella pasara. Dentro se veía otro lugar desconocido.

—¡abrió un portal! —exclamó Valkyon

—puede que mienta en algunas ocasiones debido a las circunstancias…pero en la mayoría no, no soy como tu Ezarel, tú ni porque estás maldito puedes ser sincero —su rostro se ensombreció y tomó a Erika de un brazo para halarla cerca del agujero.

Todos cimbraron pues no sabían que intentaba hacer con la joven.

—¡Espera! no hagas nada—Ez puso su mano adelante para detenerla, la mujer solo arque una ceja—te juro que en cuanto se despierte diré todo, pero no le hagas nada

—¿de qué hablas? ¿qué vas a decir? —presionó al elfo haciéndose la ignorante

—que…—se detuvo pues tenía la mirada de todos los de la guardia encima, Ewe y Huang Hua lo miraban comprensivas.

Al verlo titubear, la mujer de negro amagó de nuevo con la faelinne, esto lo hizo hablar finalmente.

—que-que ¡LA AMO! ¡QUE ELLA ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI! ¡QUE SIEMPRE ME HA GUSTADO! —gritó a viva voz dejando a unos impactados y a otros no tanto

—¿sí? ¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que sientes?

—¡sí! ¡esa es la verdad y tú lo sabes! me lo has dicho todo este tiempo, con Eir, en mis sueños, inclusive hace unos instantes, pero he sido necio y no lo he querido aceptar —se desplomó arrodillado casi derrotado, enseguida alzó de nuevo la cara—por eso por favor no le hagas nada—finalizó casi con súplica, ella sonrió con complacencia.

—¡ops! se me resbaló—sin piedad soltó a la joven de aspecto turbado al vacío.

Tanto Ezarel, Valkyon, Nevra, inclusive Leiftan, corrieron con la intención de alcanzar a la humana, pero los últimos tres al aproximarse fueron rechazados de nuevo por esa fuerza invisible, siendo el elfo el único que alcanzara la mano de la castaña. Por desgracia, su pequeña apariencia y poca fuerza, provocaron que fuera arrastrado con ella al vacío.

Al ir descendiendo logró ver la cara de la hechicera la cual le sonreía.


	18. 18: Retorno

**RETORNO**

Al ir cayendo en el vacío Ezarel advirtió nubes a su alrededor, estas empezaron a formar un cielo nocturno, adornado con una luna muy blanca en cuarto menguante. Abajo, muy a lo lejos, se alcanzaba a ver firmamento, cosa que no era buena noticia, el impacto seguro iba a acabar con la vida de los dos.

Miró el cuerpo inconsciente de Erika e hizo por alcanzarla, sintiendo el violento aire pegarle en su rostro. Viendo ya cerca un final fatal, se lamentó por haber omitido lo que sentía, pero también algo lo molestaba, era lo que había alcanzado a leer en los labios de Heks.

"todo depende de ti"

Quedaba poco tiempo y la castaña no estaba lúcida como para revelarle sus sentimientos, además de que eso no los rescataría de la caída, como no podía hacer nada más, solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

Tomó con ambas manos el rostro durmiente de la chica y lo acarició con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, después cerró sus ojos y unió sus labios con los contrarios.

Una sensación cálida y agradable recorrió su cuerpo, acompañada de un dulce sabor que le cautivó el alma. Esta experiencia había sido tan placentera, irreal, que lo hizo olvidarse por esos instantes que estaba al borde de la muerte.

De repente percibió algo familiar, algo que ya había experimentado antes; abrió sus ojos y vio su cuerpo crecer de nuevo, respuesta obvia al haber sincerado su corazón, sin embargo, sabía que esta transformación no los salvaría de la caída, por lo que cubrió a la chica con su cuerpo esperando el impacto.

Pero algo que no esperaba pasó, todo su cuerpo fue halado hacia arriba; volteó hacía atrás y observó con sorpresa una especie de capa que lo había atrapado en paracaídas junto con la joven y poco a poco lo bajó en lo que parecía un firmamento líquido; unas cálidas aguas de una playa que no estaba muy lejos lo hicieron sentir con vida sacándole un suspiro de alivio.

—estúpida bruja—murmuró ya en el agua

Nadó a la orilla y al llegar recostó a la joven aun dormida en la arena mientras él tomaba aire. Pronto la castaña también se escuchó toser, cosa que lo hizo acercarse asombrado, al fin había dado señales de vida; la ayudó a erguirse por si había tragado agua.

—¿E-Ezarel? —aún estaba un poco aturdida.

Sin pensar la estrechó contra él, no podía creer que ambos se salvaran de aquella caída y más aún que Erika por fin hubiera reaccionado después de 5 días de inconciencia total.

La castaña al percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo se sonrojó porque, aunque no podía verle la cara al chico, percibía un sentimiento profundo en aquel abrazo. Segundos pasados él se alejó viendo el semblante estupefacto de la humana, y sin importarle esto con una mano acarició la mejilla contraria de manera tierna, empezando a acercar su rostro a ella con lentitud, cuando.

—¡ES CIERTO! ¡EZAREL! ¡HEKS ES LA BRUJA! —le acertó un manotazo en la cara por la alegoría echando al elfo para atrás.

—¡idiota me golpeaste!

—¡lo-lo siento! es que lo recordé de repente, pero rápido, tenemos que decirle a Miko que…—se giró viéndose a la orilla de una playa.

El lugar era diferente de Eldarya, pero no desconocido para la muchacha.

—¿dónde estamos?

—yo quisiera saberlo también …aunque— Ezarel echó de nuevo un vistazo—se parece…

—¡mi mundo!—expresó ella con emoción y rápido se levantó—¡Ezarel este es mi mundo! esta playa yo la conozco

El alquimista también se levantó mirando a su alrededor, era verdad lo que Erika decía, era el mundo de los humanos.

Enseguida bajó su vista y notó sus ropas rasgadas, así que aprovechó mientras ella estaba admirando el lugar fascinada para buscar con que cubrirse, usando entonces la capa que los había salvado.

—pero ¿cómo llegamos aquí? —volteó a ver al elfo que terminaba de acomodarse la larga capa y notó algo que había pasado por alto—ahora que me doy cuenta, has regresado a la normalidad, lo último que recuerdo fue cuando te vi en la enfermería al lado de Ewe y eras un niño.

—sí, todo es una larga historia—suspiró.

Esto dejó en evidencia que la chica no estaba consiente cuando la hechicera la había utilizado para amenazar a los del cuartel, así como también ignoraba haber sido besada por el duende durante la caída. Lo último lo alivió y lo desilusionó un poco a la vez

Por la falta de recuerdos, Ez le contó a Erika que Heks había mostrado su verdadera identidad usándola como rehén y que terminó aventándolos a los dos por un portal, dando con esto una explicación muy superficial pues omitió detalles importantes, pero quería hablar de ello en un lugar más seguro y privado, estaba decidido esta vez a decir la verdad, entendiendo ahora aquellas palabras de la bruja.

—tenemos que irnos de aquí, y buscar donde ocultarnos, si alguien me ve en estas condiciones…—Ezarel hizo alusión a cómo iba vestido.

Ella lo observó detenidamente, percatándose que estaba descalzo por debajo de la capa; preguntó si no tenía mucho tiempo de haberse trasformado, él solo asintió con mirada vaga.

—además no soy el único que no esta vestido para la ocasión—la señaló.

Ella se miró su cuerpo viendo que estaba en pijama y descalza.

—si quieres mi opinión tu pijama parece el de una ancianita chocha, si yo fuera mujer me daría vergüenza salir con eso.

Dijo para molestarla, pero no le desagradaba el pijama de pantalón y blusa con tirantes de encaje, de hecho, le parecía muy acorde a la personalidad, simple, sencilla y adorable de la faelinne.

—ya sé lo que pretendes elfo del demonio, quieres avergonzarme para no sentirte tan ridículo por estar desnudo debajo de esa capa, pero no lo vas a lograr, mi pijama me gusta mucho y no me vas a convencer de lo contrario—alegó determinada.

—lo que digas chochita, solo no te acerques mucho a mí, no quiero que me vean con una anciana loca en pijama—empezó a avanzar dejándola atrás.

—ok, pero solo te recuerdo que esta anciana loca en pijama es la que conoce el lugar y sabe a donde ir

Esto lo hizo detenerse moviendo sus orejas.

—¿tienes a dónde ir? —volteó a ella

—pues claro, si te dije que conozco el lugar es porque mi antigua casa está cerca.

—pero…yo soy un elfo…—señaló sus orejas— tu familia…

—no te preocupes, vivía sola, mis padres viven en otra ciudad.

Se adelantó al líder caminando con total seguridad, ahora ella no era la extraña en este mundo, eso la hizo sentir importante y como no había ni un alma en la playa alzó sus brazos y empezó a gritar "he vuelto" con felicidad y emoción, haciendo una extraña coreografía.

—enserio me enamoré de esta idiota—murmuró haciendo una mueca al verla bailar de manera ridícula.

—¿dijiste algo? —preguntó sin detenerse

—que tengas cuidado al caminar, adelante hay cristal…

—¡auch!

—…es…. Si serás idiota

La chica había pisado unos cristales de una botella vacía que estaba tirada en la arena, entonces el duende se acercó para revisar la herida en la planta del pie, le salía un poco de sangre.

—me puedes recordar quien es la que dijo que conoce del lugar

—cállate cretino.

Él sonrió levemente y le dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente.

—tú no tienes remedio, hasta en tu mundo te pasan accidentes

Ella se sonrojó mientras se tocaba la frente, por otra parte, Ezarel se posó delante de ella y le ofreció su espalda.

—sube, si caminas con esa herida se te va a infectar y no traigo con que curarte

—¿seguro que quieres caminar mientras cargas a esta viejita chocha?

—que le voy hacer, soy una buena persona que ve por gente estúpida que no se puede valer por sí misma, así que tienes suerte de que yo este contigo.

—sí, claro…—rodó los ojos fastidiada, después sonrió traviesamente—pero al subirme tendré que tocarte—movió sus dedos como pervertida.

El la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—sube antes de que me arrepienta, tres, dos, … —la faelinne dio un brinco para colgarse de él como koala a su árbol—… u..no …carajo Erika, estás muy pesada—fingió tambalearse.

—tu eres el debilucho

—gorda

—escuálido

Empezó a caminar mientras seguían discutiendo, entre la pelea la humana le decía por dónde ir. Salieron de la playa llegando a una carretera, por suerte estaba sola pues eran altas horas de la noche; después de un rato dejaron su pelea y ella se recargó sobre la nuca del elfo, se sentía cómoda con el dulce aroma del chico que se colaba por su nariz, siendo esta la primera vez, pues nunca lo había tenido tan cerca.

—¿tienes sueño a pesar de que llevas mas de 5 días de haber dormido? —le dijo al verla cabecear sobre su hombro.

—sabes, aunque no recuerdo nada, tengo la impresión de haber estado en otro lugar todo este tiempo, pero no estoy segura.

—¿enserio no recuerdas nada?

—por desgracia no

Ez ya no dijo palabra, pues no estaba seguro de lo que había hecho la bruja con la castaña.

—este mundo no esta tan mal—cambió el tema viendo los grandes pinos que estaban alrededor de ellos los cuales formaban un bello bosque—claro que no se compara con la belleza que posee Eldarya.

—tienes razón…pero este es el mundo al que pertenezco, todo este tiempo que pasé en Eldarya me hizo darme cuenta de cuanto lo extraño, pero al fin he regresado.

Con estas palabras Ezarel se dio cuenta de la situación, detuvo su paso y trató de ver a la chica.

—Erika… ¿no piensas regresar a Eldarya?

—¿porque regresaría? Esta es una oportunidad para que yo vuelva a casa sin pedirles que sacrifiquen uno de sus portales, lo único que siento es que no me pude despedir de todos.

Esto lo dejó de piedra.


	19. 19: Sentimientos

**SENTIMIENTOS**

Todos vieron la abertura cerrarse detrás de la caída de Ezarel y Erika, mientras la mujer permanecía de pie frente a ellos con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¡ERIKA!—gritó Leiftan al momento de que volvía a levantarse lleno de rabia.

Este se aproximó a la hechicera con el propósito de obligarla a que trajera de vuelta a la castaña, pero, ella cayó inconsciente al suelo ante su asombro y el de los demás; el chico hizo una mueca de frustración.

Huang Hua al notar que Leif estaba muy perturbado, se acercó para tratar de calmarlo, nunca lo había visto tan fuera de sí y los demás también estaban desconcertados; el rubio al ver que había llamado la atención de los presentes calmó su ira.

—no te preocupes Leiftan, haremos que regresen los dos a salvo—también Miko trató de tranquilizar a su supuesto amigo y mano derecha.

Este solo asintió, pero su rostro permanecía serio.

Enseguida Eweleïn tomó los signos vitales de la mujer desfallecida, informando que estaba débil, su magia se había esfumado.

—al parecer solo le quedaba energía para abrir ese portal—diagnosticó la elfo.

Había muchos enigmas alrededor de la hechicera, que impedían comprender la naturaleza de sus actos. Por ello Miko ordenó llevar a la bruja a la enfermería, pues ante todo no querían que muriera sin que regresara a Ezarel y a Erika de donde los había mandado, ahí Ewe logró estabilizarla, pero su condición actual no le permitía recobrar la conciencia.

Mas tarde, Chrome se apareció en la enfermería para entregar ingredientes que había solicitado la elfo, en cuanto ella los tuvo en su poder, se puso manos a la obra en una mesa de trabajo; al verse ignorado el lobo, se acercó de manera discreta a la camilla donde reposaba la azabache.

—no te preocupes, confía en ambos, yo también sé lo que tengo que hacer—susurró tocando una mano de la hechicera, enseguida se retiró del lugar.

—0—

—¿porque regresaría? Esta es una oportunidad para que yo vuelva a casa sin pedirles que sacrifiquen uno de sus portales, lo único que siento es que no me pude despedir de todos.

Esto lo dejó de piedra.

—a pesar de que nadie me recuerde, quiero ver a mi familia, intentar acercarme a mis seres queridos y amigos, no importa que sea como una extraña y tenga que empezar de cero… trataré de recuperar, un poco de todo lo que perdí—agregó con somnolencia en su rostro.

A Erika se le había dado la poción del olvido, el encargado de aquello había sido el vampiro. El elfo agachó la mirada, pasó por alto considerar que la castaña quisiera regresar a su hogar, tomando en cuenta lo sucedido esa vez, pero no fue capaz de refutarle, apoyaba en que tenía derecho intentar recuperar lo que ellos le habían arrebatado de mala manera.

Al ver a su todavía jefe con aspecto distante, la castaña pensó que le preocupaba como regresar a Eldarya.

—pero te voy a ayudar a volver, el bosque donde está el círculo de setas que me trasportó no está muy lejos, mañana te llevaré— trató de animarlo.

El chico volteó de nuevo adelante y siguió caminando en silencio, esto le pareció extraño a la joven, pero lo dejó pasar, eran los últimos momentos que estaba al lado del líder y quería disfrutar de poder abrazarlo como despedida. Se había resignado y estaba decidida a dejar ir lo que sentía por él.

 _Sin duda eres lo que más voy a extrañar de Eldarya._

Miró al frente dándose cuenta que a unos cuantos metros estaba su antigua casa, su reacción fue señalarla con impaciencia y Ezarel avanzó a donde ella le había indicado sin réplica.

Erika abrió la puerta con una llave que sacó de una maceta, entrando seguida por su jefe. El duende lucía distraído, mas no le impidió notar el lugar donde se habían metido, no tenía luz y parecía descuidado, al fin y al cabo, la humana había estado ausente durante medio año

Parcialmente a ciegas, con la poca luz que se filtraba por las ventanas, la castaña se dirigió cojeando a lo que parecía ser la cocina, allí se estiró con la intención de alcanzar un estante.

—¿quieres esto? —Ezarel bajó un botiquín de primeros auxilios que estaba dentro del mueble,

El chico se encontraba detrás de ella y esta respingó por la sorpresa.

—sí, gracias—dijo inquieta tomando la caja.

Este fue el momento en que la joven entró en razón de que se encontraban en su casa, a solas, entre penumbra y en paños menores prácticamente. Los nervios se hicieron presentes ocasionando que se tambaleara al intentar caminar de nuevo.

—que tonta eres—logró sujetarla de un brazo para que no cayera

Sin pedir opinión, la alzó entre sus brazos como a una princesa y caminó a la estancia, ella enmudeció pues no creía lo que el elfo estaba haciendo; en la sala la bajó en uno de los sofás polvosos cerca de una ventana para alumbrarse con la luz lunar.

—bu-busquemos unas velas—sugirió de manera nerviosa haciendo por levantarse.

Él la jaló de su brazo sentándola una vez más en el diván.

—déjalo, así está bien—dijo mientras abría el botiquín.

Con la tenue iluminación pudo ver el rostro de su jefe, se veía extrañamente estoico.

—¿sucede algo Ezarel?

Con la pregunta el chico apretó el pie de Erika sacándole un pequeño alarido, después empezó a tratar la herida.

—sucede que quiero hablar contigo—respondió bajando su cabeza haciendo imposible que ella le mirase a los ojos.

—ok—se rascó la cabeza—dime entonces.

El alquimista se tomó su tiempo para empezar a hablar, quería encontrar las palabras correctas y no equivocarse esta vez.

—soy una persona que ha aprendido con experiencias amargas que los apegos son lo peor porque te hacen estúpido y débil, por ello no me gusta depender de nadie de manera afectiva —empezó a hablar sin dejar de tratar a la faelinne.

Con cada palabra se ganaba la atención de la castaña que no le despegaba la vista, pues su naturaleza curiosa había despertado, pero ciertamente su interés era más porque se trataba del alquimista.

—por desgracia, no he podido evitar crear ciertos lazos hacia gente que me rodea, personas que se han convertido en amigos de una manera u otra, aun así, sigo tratando de evitar crear vínculos para que no sea más problemático

—¿eso tiene que ver con que no te guste que te toquen? —la pregunta fue casi involuntaria.

Este asintió.

— siento que, al dejarlos entrar en mi espacio me harán flaquear y todo se volverá más complicado para mí, porque no sé cómo lidiar con las personas que llego a apreciar, ya que tengo la manía de lastimarlas—presionó de nuevo la herida y Erika apretó los ojos—¿sabes porque te digo esto?

Ella negó.

—Heks me dijo que en varias ocasiones hablaste con ella de mí.

—ah… yo no sabía en ese entonces que ella era la bruja.

—eso no importa, cuando yo hablé con ella tampoco sabía su identidad, pero entonces ¿eso es verdad?

—bueno… sí, que con ello.

Había hablado muchas veces con Heks de Ezarel, aunque nunca le había confirmado estar enamorada del mismo, sin embargo, le preocupaba lo que esta pudiera haber dicho siendo que era la hechicera.

—mencionó que tú dijiste que era un chico maleducado, burlón, grosero, antipático, ogro, ¡ha! y algo estúpido— decía aún sin dar la cara.

Ella empezó a sudar.

—ya- ya veo, así que te dijo aquello…lo siento…me dejé llevar, fue el día que me molesté contigo y ella me encontró en el pasillo…— desvió la mirada apenada y nerviosa.

—pero también dijiste que esto solo era una fachada mía… siendo que en realidad puedo ser una persona empática y demás cosas—se detuvo mientras parecía pensar lo que iba a decir— sinceramente eso me sorprendió, no pensé que alguien como tú, que lleva relativamente poco tiempo en Eldarya, pensara de esa manera.

Ella puso los ojos como platos.

—mi única duda es…cómo es que llegaste a esa conclusión, cómo es que lograste ver mi inestable personalidad, cómo intuiste que fracaso al no saber cómo tratar a una persona que me agrada por miedo al dolor—Ez seguía sin alzar la vista. —eso me hace pensar que tú me has observado mucho.

Ella se estremeció nerviosamente, sus labios empezaron a temblar por lo que los apretó con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente, el elfo terminó de tratar la herida ajustando la venda, entonces alzó la vista a ella.

—¿porque me observas? Dime… ¿acaso te gusto?

Ella tragó saliva, pues temía el rechazo, porque además de que parecía molesto, ahora sabía que detestaba estar apegado a alguien, recordando con ello lo sucedido con Eweleïn formándosele un nudo en la garganta.

Tomó aire y se concentró en el hecho de que pronto se separarían, por lo que no vio la necesidad de decir la verdad, no quería que lo último que supiera de él fuera un rechazo que le destrozara el corazón, deseaba dejarlo como ese amor platónico inalcanzable que recordaría con cariño toda su vida. Entonces su boca se curvó formando una sonrisa fingida con la finalidad de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—je…que tonterías dices Ezarel, eso es imposible, no te sientas tan importante—regresó una de las tantas frases que él le había dicho en variadas ocasiones.

Se levantó del asiento con la intención de que no viera a través de su mentira y relajó más su expresión

—gracias por curarme…oye ambos estamos mojados, si seguimos así podemos enfermarnos, creo que tengo algo que te puede servir—se giró con el fin de escapar, pero el elfo logró atraparla de la cintura.

La atrajo contra él con una mano y con la otra la tomó de la barbilla.

—Ez... —ella balbuceó

Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, segundos que no bastaron para que ella evitara que sus rostros se unieran formando un beso cálido y suave. Erika quedó pasmada.

La dulce delicadeza del líder de la absenta, hicieron desistir finalmente los párpados de la chica, que resignada se dejó llevar por el sosegado ritmo de los labios contrarios.

Ezarel se separó por un instante, intervalo que usó para tomar aire y fuerza volviendo a probar con más fulgor de aquel dulce sabor; la intensidad del momento lo llevó a robar el aire ajeno sin miramientos.

Cuando se vio saciado, separó su aliento del de ella. Logró advertir, gracias al resplandor lunar, un carmesí notable en las mejillas de la faelinne, siendo que también su rostro se sentía cálido, sabía que estaba igual de sonrojado que su subordinada, pero no iba a detenerse por vergüenza o por temor.

—me gustas—dijo con tono suave, pero claro, expresando al fin sus verdaderos sentimientos.


	20. 20: Sueño

**SUEÑO**

ATENCIÓN ESTE EPISODIO CONTIENE ESCENAS VIOLENTAS DE SANGRE, POSIBLEMENTE INADECUADOS PARA TODO EL PUBLICO...OK NO ES CIERTO LO ANTERIOR, XD ES SOLO LEEMON, SI NO LES GUSTA PASEN DE ELLO PLEASE

—me gustas—dijo con tono suave, pero claro, expresando al fin sus verdaderos sentimientos

Cuando esta frase inesperada traspasó sus oídos, la faelinne se dejó caer en el sillón, procesando aquellas dos simples palabras que había renunciado conseguir.

Ezarel se inclinó ante ella, agarrando sus dedos con su mano algo temblorosa; Erika bajó su cabeza mordiéndose los labios, sintiéndolos pulsantes aún por el beso.

—es una broma verdad, es otra estrategia de Miko para que no regrese a mi mundo, solo que ahora te tocó a ti tomar cartas en el asunto porque estas de turno —su voz salió quebrada y reprochante.

—no—alzó el rostro de ella con su otra mano para que lo mirase a la cara—no es nada de lo que dices, no te estoy pidiendo que regreses a Eldarya.

Todavía se podía ver en él, el sonrojo en su rostro, mostrando una expresión amable, cálida, un brillo particular en sus ojos, un destello amoroso que estremeció a la chica tanto que unas lágrimas aparecieron recorriendo sus mejillas; pronto Ezarel se hizo cargo de ellas haciendo uso de sus dedos para limpiarlas.

—¿entonces? —los labios de la joven temblaron

—te estoy pidiendo que te hagas cargo de tu responsabilidad—expresó con orbes lacrimosos apretando el agarre de sus manos

—no…entiendo

—recuerda que Miko te asignó para ayudarme con lo del hechizo de esa bruja, además, ¿de quién crees que es la culpa de que me hallan hechizado? ahora resulta que de la nada vas a desaparecer de mi vida

—yo…—no sabia que responder—creo que te golpeaste la cabeza cuando caímos del cielo, es eso ¿verdad?

Las palabras del elfo no tenían sentido para ella, no podía leer el significado oculto detrás de la explicación del alquimista. Un suspiro largo salió de este último, no hallaba la forma de como hacerle entender. Desesperado recargó su cabeza en las piernas de la castaña pensando en como expresarse.

—solo te pido…que ahora que me di cuenta de todo…no me alejes de ti.

Por el silencio que había, se podía escuchar claramente el latir de ambos corazones que retumbaban como locos, fue una gran sorpresa para el chico cuando ella soltó su mano, instanciando en él un sentimiento amargo, pero pronto esa sensación se esfumó al percibir unas suaves caricias entre su cabellera azul.

—eres muy complicado Ezarel, hasta para confesarte

El elfo levantó la vista, encontrándose con los labios de Erika que lo esperaban.

—tu ganas grandísimo tonto…también me gustas—admitió al finalizar el beso.

Ambos sonrieron y se entregaron a demostrar cuanto se querían, reafirmando la confesión anterior sin palabras. Pronto no se sintieron conformes con aquella guerra de alientos encendidos, llevando al líder a aventurar sus manos y colarse bajo la tela húmeda de la pijama que cubría el torso de la castaña, percibiendo la suave y tersa piel que respondía erizándose ante sus caricias.

Ella no pudo contener el jadear ante aquello, entendiendo por completo las intenciones del alquimista.

La muchacha caminó de espaldas jalando a su jefe con ella sin parar los besos, guiándolo a través de la penumbra, parecía como si la oscuridad estuviese de acuerdo en encubrirlos dejando a la imaginación pura el ambiente que los rodeaba pues no se podía ver nada, pero eso parecía poco importarles estando concentrados solo en conocerse más que físicamente. Pronto la figura de una perilla fue encontrada por la de ojos violeta, que no esperó en abrir dejando ver, con leve luz nocturna, lo que parecía su viejo dormitorio, vislumbrando su antigua cama. Los dos se acercaron y enseguida el líder se encargó de retirar el edredón sucio descubriendo una sábana libre de polvo.

Erika se dejó caer sobre el colchón y Ezarel no tardó en hacerle compañía situándose sobre ella, aprisionándola por completo con su cuerpo.

—si…esto es un sueño…no quiero…despertar—expresó la faelinne entre besos húmedos, sintiendo caricias del líder sobre uno de sus pechos.

—te demostraré… que esto… no es un sueño

Después de esta respuesta, fue bajando su rostro por el contorno del cuello femenino, despacio, pero con emociones vívidas que marcaba con cada roce de sus labios. Aquella sensación erizaba la piel de Erika, producto de un hormigueo en su estómago que le consumía. Al llegar a sus clavículas Ez hizo pausa entre cada beso con cada botón que iba desabrochando, descubriendo con lentitud la figura fina que poseía la muchacha; un bello color rosa pastel y encaje se asomó entre la sombra, que tapaba los voluminosos pechos, montañas alzadas que resaltaban más la belleza de su tonta y amada subordinada.

Sin miramientos aventó a un lado ambas prendas desabotonadas, decidido a deshacerse de todo obstáculo, empezando un preámbulo que consistió en tomar con suavidad una mano delgada y empezar a besarla desde las puntas de sus dedos, mostrando con ello el amor que había resguardado dentro de su corazón por tanto tiempo, y que, en esta noche, en un mundo extraño había decidido revelar.

Suspiros enamorados fue lo que arrancó de la faelinne que permanecía incrédula ante la faceta cálida, tan llena de amor y cariñosa del alquimista, sin quedarle remedio a responder con sus manos infiltrándose en la capa que cubría el cuerpo de su jefe. No podía verlos, pero podía sentir los músculos del cuerpo delgado que posaba sobre ella y que también se estremecía con sus caricias.

La respiración del elfo se hizo acelerada, sus orejas se pintaron de un escarlata, pues los dedos que antes había besado ahora recorrían su espalda provocando placenteros escalofríos sobre su columna, los pocos trapos que habían quedado adheridos a su cuerpo después de la transformación, terminaban por desprenderse con cada roce.

El deseo de ambos iba claramente en aumento, y el desespero llevó a Ezarel a casi arrancar el pantalón del pijama de un tirón. Admiró por unos segundos la anatomía de Erika en ropa interior, que lo miraba de manera apasionada, ansiosa de más, pues su aliento vivo le pegaba en la cara. Podía entender lo que esta deseaba.

Bajó su mano a la parte intima de la joven y por debajo de la delgada tela empezó a frotar con delicadeza, despertando unos gemidos sorpresivos en la alcoba que lo alentaron a al poco tiempo a introducir primero uno de sus dedos. Gracias a ello pudo sacar más estallidos en la joven humana que se contorsionó por culpa suya.

—¡aah! Ez..

Adentro era caliente y al verla ya preparada anexó más dedos, los cuales se empaparon del lubricante natural, esencia de placer que lo seducía al salir con cada pequeña estocada que daba en el vientre de la humana.

Sin pensarlo mucho después de ver nuevas expresiones en la chica de cabellos castaños, bajó su cabeza al lugar que tocaba, acercando su rostro dejándose seducir por el olor de las feromonas, rozando el clítoris de la joven con su fina nariz por sobre el tejido de las bragas, que después retiró sin problema.

—¡uum! ¿Espera… que haces?

Como respuesta Ezarel se hundió entre las piernas de la que se retorció aferrándose a las almohadas. La punta de la lengua masajeaba aquel rosado botón de la muchacha, para después reemplazar a los dedos que había estado usando, penetrando con ella aquel lugar misterioso.

—N-nyaang ~ ¡aaaaahhh! —la chica empezó a gemir casi sin pudor pues la sensación era más fuerte que ella.

Estos sonidos lo alentaban a no detenerse aparte de que la faelinne se había adherido a él enterrando los dedos en sus cabellos azules, empujándolo contra ella, quería sentirlo lo más dentro posible, pues aquello se sentía realmente bien.

—Ez~ ¡me vengo! —advirtió, pero el elfo ya se había dado cuenta gracias al palpitar de su interior, este simplemente no paró sus movimientos—¡H-haaaah! —se arqueó para atrás soltando la cabeza del chico al experimentar el clímax, sintiendo su cuerpo hormiguear por todas partes

Aquello la había dejado con la mente en las nubes, pero reaccionó al ver al elfo limpiarse la boca con el antebrazo, jadeante, aun bañado de deseo. Sabia que era hora de remunerar lo que había recibido.

Sin avisarle lo atacó con otro beso apasionado y haciendo a un lado la capa, se aferró de la marcada erección que ya poseía el líder de la absenta; con movimientos constantes comenzó a masturbarlo.

—¡mngh! —apenas se escuchó de Ez, apretando sus ojos con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

Ella aceleró el ritmo por lo que el chico tuvo que estrujar más su mandíbula sin darse cuenta que la faelinne ya lo había desnudado al aventar la manta a un lado de la habitación. Fue empujado y al quedar tirado sobre la cama pudo ver como la lengua de la chica se paseó por el contorno de la punta de su miembro y enseguida lo metió dentro de su boca succionándolo por completo.

—¡Ngh! —se contuvo para no jadear tan fuerte.

Ella siguió atendiéndolo, encendiéndose de nuevo al percibir el sabor del elfo, sus jugos preseminales eran dulces, su piel era suave, y el tamaño la hacía sonreír de manera pícara. Pero el chico ya casi estaba en el límite, por esta razón usó sus manos para retirarla de ahí abajo y atraerla de nuevo a su boca, bajando después a besar sus pechos, empujándola de nuevo en la superficie blanca.

—ya no puedo más~—suplicó abriéndose paso entre las piernas de la joven.

Erika acarició su mejilla con ternura y asintió a su petición con una leve sonrisa cálida.

Al tener permiso, alzó una pierna de la joven para un más fácil acceso, podía sentir como la punta rozaba la entrada húmeda. Lentamente fue introduciendo su miembro provocando que ella contuviera su aliento; sentirlo entrar rozando su interior era muy placentero, tanto que jadeaba aceleradamente. Finalmente logró adentrarse por completo en las entrañas de la chica, apretado por aquellas calientes paredes suaves.

—¡A-ah! por favor muévete—sus ojos soltaron unas pequeñas lagrimas que el chico bebió con sus labios mientras empezaba a menearse entre sus caderas.

Poco después sus bocas se volvieron a unir para que sus lenguas batallaran al ritmo de las embestidas del elfo, escuchando lo sonidos húmedos de su unión. La cama se mecía notoriamente y la sábana era casi arrancada del colchón por la fuerza que ejercía la humana al aferrarse a ella. Pocas veces separaban sus labios escuchándose los gemidos sonoros de Erika, pues el órgano viril del líder impactaba acertadamente un punto esencial de su vientre, provocándole violentos espasmos que le nublaban la razón.

—te…amo —murmuró abrazándose más al cuerpo de la castaña

—yo más…cretino—le sonrió, aferrándose a él también.

Afuera la noche empezaba desaparecer pues por la ventana se veía que el cielo estaba cambiando su color, aquella oscuridad iniciaba a dar paso a un bello color naranja claro que comenzaba a iluminar todo lugar. Esto permitió a Ezarel ver el rostro extasiado de la faelinne agarrada a su cuello; sin duda una manera bella de recibir el nuevo día, el mas hermoso amanecer visto en su vida, a pesar de que no fuera Eldarya.

Aquel mundo humano se lo había regalado en los brazos de una humana.

—Ezarel… me voy a…

—yo… también— dio una última arremetida más profunda que las demás

—¡A-AAAAAAAHH!~ —gimió con fuerza enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del alquimista.

—¡UGH! ~

Ezarel agachó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello contrario, sintiendo como desahogaba hasta la última gota en el interior de la castaña, en ese momento era como si su cuerpo flotase embriagado por una sensación de alivio.

Exhaustos no se movían, pues su prioridad era recuperar su aliento perdido, respirando con dificultad. La faelinne no lo soltaba, pues quería tenerlo dentro por más tiempo, no se cansaba de sentirlo. Ezarel tampoco se veía con intenciones de retirarse, pues se afianzaba con más fuerza al delgado cuerpo que tenía debajo. Así permanecieron viendo como la luz ya iluminaba la habitación junto con sus cuerpos desnudos bañados en aquel rocío de sudor, clara evidencia de su recién entrega amorosa.

—Erika—pasó a mirarla— me quiero quedar contigo, aquí, en tu mundo—confesó el elfo en aquel hermoso panorama.


	21. 21:Despierta

**DESPIERTA**

La misma noche del atentado de la hechicera, cierto aengel acudió a una reunión clandestina en el calabozo para discutir con sus aliados sobre lo sucedido.

—es evidente que abrió un portal al mundo humano, el problema es saber a qué parte del planeta los envió—se escuchó de Ashkore—y tú ya deja de llorar

A un lado de él estaba Ykhar que sollozaba mientras Chrome trataba de alentarla.

—tiene que haber un modo de rastrearla—Leiftan caminaba de un lado a otro.

—¿y porque no usas a tu chucho? a lo mejor y él pueda olfatearla—Ash señaló al lobo

—¡oye! ¡Quien es un chucho!

—es hora de que hagas algo, últimamente has estado muy ausente

—¡eso no es verdad! Además, no puedo rastrearla si se encuentra en otro mundo

—que inútil eres, pareciera que no quieres involucrarte, ¿pero te recuerdo quien fue el que invocó a Leiftan?

—¡YA BASTA! dejen de discutir y ocúpense de lo que estamos tratando—interrumpió el de ojos verdes

—esto es una tontería, esa chica no es la prioridad—bufó de nuevo Ash—me pareció divertido al principio este asunto de la humana, la bruja y el elfo, pero ya me hartaron, lo principal es acabar con el cuartel aprovechando que están entretenidos con este estúpido asunto ¿acaso ya olvidaron su objetivo?

—al diablo el cuartel, lo que importa es traerla de vuelta—se aproximó Leiftan con notable enojo empujándolo en el acto, pero el dragón lo encaró

Chrome se tuvo que meter en medio, porque pronto se dieron a los golpes, aunque no podía con ellos, ambos eran muy fuertes. Para su fortuna, Ykhar les gritó con su voz chillona que se detuvieran haciendo que Ashkore se echara para atrás enfadado con aire de desprecio hacia los demás.

—los tres son unos idiotas, por culpa de esa chica han perdido la convicción para lograr su verdadero objetivo, pero yo no soy como ustedes y me voy a encargar de hacerlos ver su error.

Se giró y desapareció entre las sombras. Chrome suspiró cansado e Ykhar bajó la vista, Leiftan se retiró también sin decir palabra, obviamente enfadado por la actitud del de la máscara.

—¿que se supone que vamos a hacer?

Miró al chico con desolación la coneja y este solo se encogió de hombros. La pelinaranja se llevó una mano a la cabeza desesperada y terminó por irse también, abatida por no conseguir nada. Al mirarse solo, el lobo observó la tranquilidad del agua y sonrió levemente.

Al día siguiente muy temprano Chrome se fue al bosque, andando de manera precavida pues no quería ser visto por nadie, también llevaba consigo un bolso al cual se aferraba, era como si fuera algo valioso. Llegando al lugar donde una vez estuvo Yvoni, se detuvo y de aquel bolso sacó un frasco y un libro; el frasco lo tiró para que al impactarse se desperdigara el líquido oscuro que había en el interior, al contacto pareció quemar la hierba produciendo humo, enseguida comenzó a leer una especie de conjuro del tomo. Una nube color violeta se formó frente a él, girando como un torbellino y entre el espacio poco a poco una fisura como la que había tragado a Ezarel y a Erika apareció.

—pero miren que tenemos aquí—Ashkore salió detrás de un árbol haciendo que el lobo tirara el libro del susto.

—aléjate—lo amenazó con el arma que le habían afilado cuando fue de misión con Erika a la isla de los kappas.

—con que un portal al mundo humano—inclinó su cabeza mirando el ejemplar en el piso, se agachó y lo recogió hojeándolo.

—deja eso—Chrome se lanzó para quitárselo, pero el enmascarado de una bofetada lo mandó a volar.

—parece un libro con hechizos muy poderosos, hechizos que solo una bruja puede hacer—miró reprochante al lobo que seguía en el piso sobándose la mejilla

El dragón se acercó y alzó al chico de sus ropas con un brazo.

—estúpido crío ¿qué es lo que estabas haciendo? —el de la máscara preguntó con enojo mientras Chrome se resistía.

—¡déjame, estúpida lagartija con patas!

Con rabia Ashkore azotó al lobo al suelo y sacó la daga que una vez su hermano menor le había regalado.

—eres un maldito traidor—empuñó el arma con la intención de acabar con el chico.

—0—

A primera hora Miko visitó la enfermería en busca de novedades sobre Heks, al entrar supo deducir que no había nada nuevo pues justo enfrente estaba la hechicera aun inconsciente en la camilla. Eweleïn no tardo en afirmarle que seguía igual desde que se había desvanecido.

Miko se acercó y miró detenidamente a la mujer de apariencia mayor, hizo a un lado los mechones que le cubrían los ojos y a pesar de las arrugas pudo reconocer, a la que una vez, creyó una valquiria.

Tocaron la puerta y se asomó Kero, su rostro estaba pálido y asustado.

—¡Miko! El cristal

No terminó de decir nada cuando la kitsune corrió en dirección a la sala, la cual al llegar irradiaba mucha luz, el cristal parecía una farola incandescente que parpadeaba ante los ojos atónitos de la azabache y los chicos de la guardia brillante que llegaban en el momento. Leiftan frunció el ceño e hizo por escabullirse, pero Miko lo detuvo.

—Leiftan te necesitamos, hay que hacer un conjuro de sello para tranquilizar el cristal

El rubio rechistó por lo bajo y fue a donde los de la guardia para crear un círculo, pero pronto el fenómeno se intensificó. Ante los presentes, el oráculo se apareció y alzó su vista enunciando unas palabras.

—Mu rupuyfful— el cuartel retumbó por todas partes.

En la enfermería Eweleïn trataba de que no cayeran al piso los medicamentos que tenía en las repisas por el temblor, a un lado la camilla se mecía junto con la hechicera, la cual de pronto abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente, esto sorprendió a la elfo que dejó lo que atendía para ir con ella, pero un grito ensordecedor que salió de la mujer la arrodilló tapándose los oídos, veía a la bruja extendiendo sus brazos hacia adelante, gritando a todo pulmón, un nombre familiar.

—¡LANCE!

Aquel hombre enmascarado lanzó una puñalada que no fue concertada gracias a que un temblor lo sorprendió, acompañado de una energía invisible que lo golpeo lanzándolo contra el tronco de un árbol. Chrome cayó al suelo viendo que a unos metros estaba la sombra de la hechicera, esta le hizo una seña con la cabeza de que se fuera. Sin pensarlo tomó su bolso y el libro que le había robado Ashkore y que ahora estaba en el suelo una vez más y se lanzó al portal.

—maldita sea—el dragón se levantó para seguir al lobo, pero el portal se cerró en su cara.

Una carcajada llamó su atención, y vio como aquella oscura sombra se desvanecía. El de la máscara dio un grito de rabia.

En la enfermería, Eweleïn corrió a revisar a la hechicera, pues aquel sórdido sonido había cesado junto con el terremoto, esta última estaba todavía consiente, pero delicada, respiraba con dificultad, aun así, murmuró una palabra.

—recuerda—enseguida volvió a cerrar los ojos dejando a la enfermera totalmente desconcertada.

En la sala de Cristal, Miko en compañía de los demás, vieron como el Oráculo retornaba al cristal con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que no le daba buena espina al daemon.

—Esto no es normal—se hizo hablar el de la obsidiana

—nunca había hecho temblar el cuartel—Miko estaba más que preocupada, asustada.

Leiftan estaba ideando una excusa para dejarlos, pero en ese momento entro la elfo apanicada; enseguida explicó lo sucedido con la hechicera, acrecentando con ello el mal presentimiento del rubio

—esto no es coincidencia—agregó Nevra mientras Valkyon estaba más que conmocionado.

Ewe les dijo que había tratado de reanimar de nuevo a la mujer sin éxito, por ello todos fueron corriendo a la enfermería a confirmar los hechos. El de ojos verdes aprovechó esta oportunidad y escapó a su habitación con la intención de encontrar a alguien que ya lo estaba esperando dentro al abrir su puerta.

—¡tu maldito perro es un traidor! —Ashkore lo recibió quitándose la máscara, se limpió sangre de la boca pues aquel golpe que le había acertado la bruja lo había lastimado.

—explícame todo Lance

Así aquel hombre de cabello corto y plateado le detalló lo sucedido. El daemon había tenido la sensación de que esta hechicera le tenía un paso por delante desde que la había tratado y ahora que se enteraba que Chrome estaba involucrado, lo confirmaba.

—¡que es lo que crees que está sucediendo? —el dragón se echó en un sillón.

—no lo sé con certeza, pero ahora tenemos que encontrar a Chrome para encontrar respuestas y de paso a Erika y a Ezarel porque seguro él fue a ellos, después cuando tengamos al lobo y al elfo obligaremos a la bruja a que nos cumpla tu deseo.

El de sobrenombre Ashkore sonrió con notoriedad.

—por fin dices algo que me interesa, entonces—se puso su máscara—a buscar a tu princesa y a los dos plebeyos

Lance comentó que había impregnado a Chrome con su esencia dragónica, podía saber a donde había ido, esto hizo sonreír a Leiftan.

En la fuente del piano Alajea estaba jugando con los familiares como era de costumbre, cuando se percató que llegaba su amiga Karen, esta estaba temblando con una expresión aterrada, así que la sirena fue corriendo a su encuentro.

—Alajea tengo miedo.

—¿pero que sucedió?

—yo…yo caminaba por el pasillo cuando vi a Leiftan llegar apresurado a su habitación, la expresión que llevaba parecía diferente, me daba miedo por lo que inconscientemente me escondí detrás de un pilar y cuando abrió su puerta vi a…

Le explicó lo que había visto y escuchado cimbrando el miedo también en su amiga.

—tienes que decírselo a Nevra—la sirena la arrastró en dirección al cuartel.


	22. 22: Sacrificio

**22: Sacrificio**

Abrió los ojos como platos con las palabras del elfo, así que incrédula lo empujó para mirarle a la cara.

—¿Qué dices?

Al ver la confusión de la faelinne Ezarel le acarició una mejilla y le dio un dulce beso.

—si tu te quedas yo también —la contraria hizo por replicar, sin embargo, Ez situó un dedo en sus labios para silenciarla—me dolerá no volver a ver a mis amigos, pero esta es la primera vez que tengo alguien tan importante desde que perdí a mi familia, no puedo dejarlo ir de nuevo

Esto tocó fibra en la castaña que lo abrazó de nuevo con fuerza, poniéndose a pensar que no conocía muchas cosas del alquimista entre ellas su pasado, no obstante, le daba la impresión que al igual que ella había sufrido perdiendo su familia y lo que le rodeaba. Así se quedaron un rato en silencio disfrutando del momento unidos.

Después al separarse Erika fue a su armario para ponerse algo de su viejo guardarropa y darle al líder un atuendo para que este se vistiera; le entregó una camisa blanca de manga larga, un pantalón negro formal y zapatos de vestir del mismo color. Sin quedarle opción el chico de cabello azul se puso las prendas, que por suerte eran de su talla.

—es lo único que tengo, son de uno de mis primos, él era un ejecutivo, por eso las ropas son muy formales—explicaba al momento de pasarle una corbata alrededor de su cuello para anudársela.

Ezarel se miraba el vestuario el cual era muy extraño para él.

—son muy simples

—lo sé, comparándolas con el tipo de ropa que se usa en Eldarya es evidente que sean poco coloridas y mas para ti.

Observando el pedazo de tela que colgaba de su cuello, el elfo manifestó que ese tipo de accesorio le era incómodo sintiéndose sofocado, la faelinne después de reírse un poco se la quitó y desabrochó los últimos dos botones para hacer el look un poco mas casual. Como el chico no sabía de moda terrestre, alzó una ceja confundido.

—te ves muy apuesto, aunque no lo creas—le besó una mejilla— diría que te compraría más ropa con unos ahorros que tengo por ahí, pero no será necesario

—¿por qué?

—porque vas a regresar a Eldarya

—¿cómo? —esto lo pasmó.

—conmigo por supuesto—le sonrió y le dio un beso que apenas si rozó sus labios.

Explicó que no quería hacerle lo mismo que hicieron con ella; obligarla a perder lo que tenía en un mundo extraño. Ademas ahora él estaba a su lado, esto le daba un muy fuerte motivo para regresar a Eldarya.

—pero ahora tú eres lo más importante que tengo y si estás aquí no me importa quedarme—insistió el alquimista pues no quería sacrificar una vez más a la castaña.

—no, Ezarel, yo se lo difícil que es encajar en un mundo diferente al tuyo, también las personas de aquí pueden ser igual o más estúpidas que la gente de Eldarya, no quiero pensar lo que te harían si descubren tu naturaleza feérica—pasó su mano por la mejilla del chico en una leve caricia.

—¿Qué pasó con eso de tratar de recuperar a tu familia?

—ahora tú eres mi familia, así que creo que ya logré recuperar algo de cierta manera.

Ez sintió un nudo en la garganta y abrazó a la chica de cabellos castaños, no podía creer hasta donde le estaba demostrando su amor, agradeciéndole con sus brazos por hacer un sacrificio más, pero esta vez por él.

—si yo no te hubiera dicho lo que sentía ¿te hubieras quedado aquí? —cuestionó al tiempo que se separaba de ella para mirarle.

—si

Enterarse de esto le hizo sentir gratitud hacia la bruja, le había dado la última oportunidad para no perderla, por fin entendía el motivo de que los anteriores hechizados como Eir no la odiasen.

—bruja idiota, porque no pudiste ser clara desde el inicio—murmuró dejándose caer sentado sobre la cama.

Erika desconcertada por su comentario, le hizo compañía tomándolo de una mano para darle su apoyo, al verla a su lado el de cabello azul sintió la necesidad de explicarle a más detalle muchas cosas, empezando por el hecho de que la causa de su sortilegio eran los sentimientos que reprimía hacia ella, comprendiendo con ello que su más anhelado deseo era estar a su lado. Erika se sonrojó al igual que el alquimista.

—yo aun no lo tengo claro…convertirte en niño ¿eso como ayudaría?

—supongo que eso hizo que nos acercáramos más, a mi pesar supongo y funcionó, también estaba el hecho que los niños son mas sinceros con lo que sienten

—por eso te comportabas raro a veces y me decías cosas…mmm como decirlo…cariñosas

—sí, era algo inconsciente.

—¿y Eir? ¿porque ella tomaría la apariencia de una niña?

—alcancé a leer un poco de su diario y mencionaba a una hermana llamada Rista, tal vez algo pasó con ella y no pudo decírselo porque al parecer murió, creo que por eso ella no pudo romper el sortilegio

—entonces eso hubiera pasado contigo si no…—se llevó una mano a al pecho con estupor.

—creo que si…pero ya no hay de que preocuparse—acercó su rostro a ella uniendo sus labios.

Después del beso Erika preguntó algo que no pudo contenerse y la carcomía desde que el chico se había confesado.

—¿desde cuándo te diste cuenta que te gusto?

Ezarel desvió la mirada avergonzado mientras recapitulaba, así después de una pequeña pausa le dijo que le había gustado desde la primera vez que la había visto, solo que él negó rotundamente ese hecho al tratarse de una humana. Erika quedó con más dudas de las cuales no se atrevía a preguntar pues no quería presionarlo, pero el elfo supo leer las preocupaciones de la chica.

—te preguntas porque tanto resentimiento de mi hacia los humanos ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró atónita y solo le quedó asentir.

—supongo que fue porque por una humana que llegó hace tiempo lo perdí todo.

—¿un antiguo amor? —se escuchó incómoda, pero él apretó su agarre cálidamente

—no, nada que ver, era una niña llamada Marie Anne, una chica que llegó a Eldarya con la poca fortuna de caer en Lund'Mulhingar, el lugar de donde yo vengo. Por desgracia, ahí no es como en el refugio pues se desprecia a los humanos, prácticamente ella estaba condenada a morir, te lo vuelvo a repetir, fuiste afortunada al llegar con nosotros.

Ya antes le habían mencionado que había corrido con suerte al caer en el cuartel y no otro lugar a pesar del mal recibimiento que le dieron, esto no lo comprendía del todo, pero ahora se estaba haciendo un poco a la idea, ser humana en Eldarya generalmente era mal visto y repudiado.

—¿y qué pasó con ella?

—yo busqué la forma de ayudarla y abrí un portal de regreso a su mundo

—¿enserio?

—si, pero el precio que pagué fue alto.

El líder le contó que él y sus padres, en su tierra natal, eran alquimistas oficiales de la familia real siendo él el tercer elfo real, encargado de crear pociones para curar a los ciudadanos y reforzar armaduras. Al llegar Marie-Anne a su tierra Ezarel la ocultó y robó los materiales necesarios para crear el portal y enviarla de nuevo a la tierra, por ello le pusieron precio a su cabeza teniendo que huir siendo el cuartel el que lo acogiera. Su familia lo había ayudado a huir, ya que por su buena posición disponían de contactos, pero estas personas que lo socorrieron no se salvaron de la condena y sus respectivas familias lo buscaban para cobrar venganza. Y todo ello por una humana.

—creo que ahora entiendo un poco tu rencor

—si, pero ella no tuvo la culpa, no me obligó ayudarla y tú menos ya que no tienes nada que ver, pero al verte deliberadamente la tomé contigo, descargué mi enojo sin fundamento.

—por eso tu rechazo tajante hacia mi en el inicio.

—sí, y más por el hecho de que sospechaba que me gustabas, me hacía sentir más frustrado

—como si no hubieses aprendido la lección y tropezaras esta vez de peor manera

—algo así, agregando mi temor a tener a alguien importante de nuevo y perderlo como a mi familia, por eso negué lo que sentía con todas mis fuerzas para convencerme a mí mismo —bajó la vista, pero la alzó enseguida al escuchar un resoplido de la joven.

—¡buf! tienes suerte que yo **(como todas las que somos ruta Ezarel¬¬)** sea masoquista.

—¿masoquista dices?

—sí, solo una masoquista se puede fijar en el chico "estoy dolido por mi pasado por lo que soy un estúpido con todo mundo y sobre todo contigo por ser la humana que me hace recordar a la otra humana que me hizo perder todo"—ella le guiñó un ojo

—¡hey! te lo repito como aquella vez con el tema de Valkyon, tienes el don de meter el dedo en la llaga—reprochó, pero con una sonrisa.

—lo siento, como tú lo has dicho "es un don"

—pero estuvo buena esa—ser rió

—aprendí del mejor

Siguieron charlando y Ezarel confesó que después de ver que Erika hacia todo lo posible por encajar y ayudar en lo que podía, olvidó ese rencor por ser humana, pero aún no podía aceptar que alguien mas entrara en su vida.

—una pregunta Ezarel

—dime

—si Heks nunca hubiese aparecido y yo me hubiese confesado, ¿me habrías rechazado?

El elfo se quedó pensando unos segundos.

—lo mas seguro es que si

—¡enserio!

—sabes que soy un idiota, así que era obvio ¿no? ...por algo tenías planeado quedarte aquí sin decirme nada.

—en eso tienes razón, yo no tenía la mínima esperanza contigo

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo.

—lo siento—se disculpó el líder.

—en fin, eso ya no importa, ahora solo espero poder volver a ver a Heks para agradecerle lo que hizo por nosotros.

—dudo que volvamos a verla, yo ya rompí el hechizo al confesarme y sinceramente no creo que se halla quedado a esperarnos en el cuartel cuando todos la tenían rodeada.

—¿enserio sucedió eso?

—sí, aceptó abiertamente que era la bruja y nos provocó a todos tomándote primero como rehén para después lanzarte por el portal

—espero que se encuentre bien

—es astuta, yo creo que logró escapar

Erika se levantó enérgicamente y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación para después girar hacia Ez.

—¡bien! Iré a comprar algo para desayunar e iremos al bosque a buscar el círculo de champiñones

—¿porque esa efusividad?

—no quiero perder tiempo, si es que lograron atrapar a Heks quiero ayudarla así que hay que regresar rápido a Eldarya.

Ez bufó con cansancio, pero feliz. Regresaría con su chica a casa.


	23. 23:Lance

Miko no estaba segura si el despertar efímero de Heks estaba relacionado con la aparición del oráculo, ya en la enfermería la veía dormir tan calmadamente como si no hubiese sucedido nada. Pronto al lugar apareció Huang Hua que enseguida fue cuestionada por su amiga debido a su ausencia, teniendo que explicar que había estado en el bosque con Feng Zifu; había sentido un aura extraña emanar desde ahí unos cuantos minutos antes del temblor, pero no sabía que le esperaba una gran sorpresa.

—vi a Chrome entrar a un portal gracias a la ayuda de esta mujer—señaló a la bruja aún dormida sobre la camilla.

—y dices que el enmascarado estaba ahí—Miko se mostraba atónita.

—sí, y llamó traidor a tu joven lobo de la sombra

—esto me hace pensar que Chrome pudo tener relación con ese hombre.

—no lo sé, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que el llamado Ashkore casi lo mata, estuve a punto de intervenir, pero el sismo nos tomó por sorpresa tanto a mi como al enmascarado y fue cuando apareció ella—miró de nuevo a la mujer durmiente.

Todos estaban muy impresionados, además Valkyon no dejaba de ver a Heks dado el hecho de que había mencionado el nombre de su hermano. Huang Hua detallaba todo lo que había visto dando así una problemática más a considerar, era como si todo se acumulara; la bruja, la desaparición de Erika y Ezarel, el enmascarado y ahora una traición de Chrome sin saber a qué bando.

Ykhar, que también se encontraba presente empezó a sentirse ansiosa, temía que este descubrimiento los fuera a encaminar a Leiftan. Viendo que todos estaban más atentos a la heredera del fénix, salió sigilosamente de la enfermería en busca de su aliado para informarle lo antes posible, pero al cruzar la sala de las puertas tropezó con Alajea y Karen que al igual que ella parecían apresuradas.

—Ykhar! ¿No has visto a mi hermano?

—¡he! -yo- sí, está en la enfermería con Miko y los demás—respondió con su reconocido nerviosismo y acelero.

—¡imposible!... yo no puedo decir lo que vi enfrente de todos—se apanicó la vampiresa

—tú puedes Karen, es necesario que hables, se trata de ese hombre enma…—en ese instante Alajea enmudeció al ver a Leiftan que llegaba a la sala.

Este saludó a todas las presentes con su sonrisa amable, pero Karen y Alajea no pudieron evitar alejarse de manera nerviosa. La brownie al verlo detrás de ella se apresuró a decirle que lo buscaba, pero el temblor de la hermana de Nevra llamó la atención del daemon.

—¿te sientes bien Karen?

Ella negó efusivamente.

—tiene un ataque de ansiedad como los que a veces le suele dar—interfirió Alajea

—ya veo—Leif miró dudoso a la vampiresa y esta se hizo detrás de su amiga.

—¿qué pasa aquí? —se escuchó la voz autoritaria de la kitsune que llegaba en compañía de todos los demás de la guardia brillante.

Karen fue al lado de su hermano el cual se percató enseguida de su actitud extraña, así que este preguntó si se encontraba bien, pero antes de que ella respondiese algo, Leiftan tomó la palabra haciendo énfasis en que tenía un ataque de ansiedad, pero sin despegar su vista de la chica, esto la hizo sentirse atemorizada así que solo asintió en silencio mientras Nevra la abrazaba con cariño. Enseguida la líder de la guardia brillante se metió en la conversación queriendo indagar la causa de la desaparición del rubio después del siniestro, a lo que este se excusó con una supuesta preocupación por Amaya provocando que la líder se mostrara comprensiva, su amor a los familiares era mucho. Aprovechando que la kitsune entretenía al Leif Alajea se acercó a los hermanos.

—Nevra tenemos que hablar contigo—susurró la sirena y Karen asintió repetidamente.

—¿sucede algo más?

—es algo delicado Nev—le suplicó por lo bajo la rosa/azabache.

—también trae a Valkyon—agregó la otra señalando al líder de la obsidiana que estaba a unos cuantos pasos con aire perdido.

—es imposible, ambos estamos muy ocupados, la situación es delicada—se separó de su hermana, pero esta se acercó de nuevo a él murmurando algo

—vallamos a la sala de cristal—se escuchó de Miko

—lo siento, al parecer Karen se siente muy mal—Nevra respondió con actitud diferente, como si estuviese inquieto.

Este cambio se le hizo raro a la líder por lo que le recriminó al azabache una falta de compromiso con el cuartel, pero este insistió. Finalmente cedió de mala gana pues intervino Huang Hua en favor de que, a pesar de ser líder, el chico también tenía que ver por su familia, así la sirena y los dos hermanos se retiraron mientras los demás caminaban hacia donde había solicitado la kitsune, Leiftan les dio un último vistazo de lejos.

Ya en la habitación del líder de la sombra, Karen se sentó en la cama muy nerviosa, titubeando palabras incomprensibles.

—Karen por favor cálmate y explícame porque mencionaste a Lance hace un momento.

Para que su hermano aceptase ir con ella susurró este nombre, llamando la curiosidad natural del vampiro pues no mucho antes la hechicera había hecho lo mismo según Eweleïn. La chica no sabía por dónde empezar.

—¡por el oráculo Karen ya dile a Nevra que Lance está vivo y es el enmascarado! —vociferó la sirena.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió levemente y al ver a la persona que había irrumpido los tres se pusieron pálidos, era el mismo Valkyon que se presentaba con cara de impacto, obviamente había escuchado aquella declaración. Al ver esta expresión en su camarada el vampiro se giró a las chicas con aspecto demandante.

—¡explíquense!

Karen tomó aire y por fin habló, explicó todo a detalle, ya que después de ver a semejante personaje se quedó escuchando detrás de la puerta, Valkyon no decía ninguna palabra, solo escuchaba atento

—¿estás segura que era él? —el vampiro tomó a su hermana por los hombros con fuerza

—¡SI!¡ SI! sé que estaba muy chica cuando Lance todavía estaba con nosotros, pero lo recuerdo muy bien, estoy segura que era él, su voz, sus ojos…—Nevra la soltó y ella suspiró— solo que esa expresión amable…ya no está.

Se hizo un silencio en la alcoba, el líder de la obsidiana bajó la vista y se sentó en un sillón de la habitación poniendo su cara entre sus manos.

—eso quiere decir que él, ¡él rompió el cristal! —el moreno pegó en la pared con fuerza.

Nevra puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, mientras las chicas solo miraban.

Después de un rato retomaron la discusión, ya que Karen en su relato mencionó que esa misma noche tenían planeado abrir un portal para ir a la tierra a buscar a Chrome, Erika y Ezarel, con el fin de obtener más respuestas y poder obligar a la hechicera a conceder un supuesto deseo de Lance.

—¿pero que podrá desear lance? —se cuestionaba Nevra.

—por todo lo que ha hecho no creo que sea nada bueno para el cuartel—respondió Alajea, pero Karen le dio un codazo señalando con la vista a Valkyon—lo siento Valk.

—no importa, aunque me duela …yo también pienso lo mismo—se levantó de su asiento con aire ausente—tenemos que vigilar a Leiftan, en algún momento se tendrán que reunir.

—Valk… ¿estas preparado? También Karen pudo haberse confundido—el vampiro sentía preocupación por su amigo

—no importa si estoy listo o no, tengo que corroborar con mis propios ojos lo que dijo tu hermana y si es verdad, pediré unas cuantas explicaciones.

Nevra suspiró, sabía que no lo haría cambiar de opinión.

—¿y Miko y Huang Hua? ¿Les decimos? —intervino la vampiresa

—creo que por ahora debemos ser discretos, si más gente se entera ellos podrían tomar precauciones—aclaró su hermano

Los cuatro se pusieron de acuerdo, los dos chicos regresarían con Miko y mientras Leiftan estuviera ahí lo vigilarían, Karen estaría fuera de CG por si llegaba ver a Ashkore o si Leiftan se separaba de los de la guardia brillante y Alajea se quedaría al pendiente de la hechicera por si ellos intentaban algo con ella antes de partir.

Mientras en la sala de cristal la misma Miko le informaba lo que había visto la fénix a Leiftan, el cual se mostró asombrado diciendo que apoyaría en lo que pudiera. Poco después Nevra y Valkyon regresaron.

—¿tú también Valkyon? ¿porque todos se desaparecen?

—lo siento Miko, por lo que dijo Leiftan me preocupé por Floopy, como es muy pequeña, con el sismo pudo haberle caído algo encima.

—¿y ella está bien? —preguntó Leiftan

El de obsidiana tardó en responder, pues se enfrascó en mirar con profundidad al de ojos verdes como buscando respuestas; cuando el silencio se hizo prolongado el azabache le pegó un manotazo en la espalda para que este reaccionase y no se viera sospechoso.

—sí…—soltó con desgano el de cabello blanco bajando su vista a lo que el rubio solo sonrió.

—en fin, ya dejemos de lado a los familiares, chicos hemos decidido ir a revisar el área donde Chrome abrió el portal—se hizo hablar Huang Hua.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a salir de la sala de Cristal. Ya en el lugar encontraron vestigios de magia donde se había creado la fisura dimensional, también hallaron unas huellas que salían del claro y a sabiendas que pertenecían al enmascarado las siguieron, pero en un dado lugar desaparecían abruptamente.

Por todo esto Huang Hua argumentó que el de la máscara podría ser alguien poderoso, dado la demostración de fuerza que usó con Chrome, además de que muy pocas razas tenían el poder de desaparecer de esta manera.

—usa una máscara de dragón, podría ser uno

—Estás loca Huang Hua, ellos desaparecieron en el sacrificio, ninguno quedó vivo

—Miko tú sabes que solo ellos y los Aengels podían hacer este tipo de desapariciones, si este sujeto es un dragón, explicaría como entra y sale tan fácilmente del cuartel sin que ustedes puedan hacer algo.

Mientras ellas discutían Valkyon miraba las ultimas pisadas, se inclinó y toco una de ellas con las yemas de sus dedos.

—¿eres tú? Lance—murmuró para sí.


End file.
